Under A Full Moon
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Fred's found his true forever love, he knows it's right.  He proposes to her.  Before the celebrations can begin. A monster begins to haunt Daphne, a monster no one ever expected it would be.  Read & Review for more! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is for a wonderful reviewer buddy of mine, Taylor. She requested I write a story using this line. And so here it is! I worked on this chapter alone for weeks, hope it's worth the wait! :) I kept it a surprise for you guys! _

_Summary: Fred's found his true forever love, he knows it's right. He proposes to her. Before the celebrations can begin. A monster begins to haunt Daphne, a monster no one ever expected it would be. Read & Review for more! :)_

Chapter 1: A Full Moon

The air was perfect. A gentle breeze blew through the red hair of Daphne Ann Blake, she was laughing happily as the blond, Fredrick Herman held her in a lock playfully. The breeze lifted his hair that was perfectly in place. The two had been dating for over two years now. The sky was orange as the sun set on the lake of Crystal Cove. The couples favorite spot to be together was the beach. The two laughed, cried & even began they're journey as boyfriend & girlfriend together on the beach. Fred had this planned for years now, he was finally ready to ask, no more reasons not to. The time was now. He couldn't wait another minute. He brought her to the shore line of the beach, right where the waves were calmly hitting their ankles. Fred looked into her eyes. His heart still skipped beats, everytime he saw that angel face, staring back at him.

"Everytime our eyes meet, Daphne, it feels like the first time. Like I've fallen in love all over again. The moments I spend with you are worth more than I could give. Everytime you touch me, I feel this feeling that let's me know, you'll never leave me & that you'll always have my back. No matter what." Fred said soflty, making Daphne's heart warm up & face with a smile brighter than the sun that was setting. "Point is, no matter how many times I see you, I wish I'd already asked this question, I've taken too long for this, monsters trapped my mind in my own trap, tonights the night I make you _mine,_ if you will. " He said, getting on one knee, & pulling out a diamind ring out of his pocket. "Daphne Ann Blake, will you be _mine_ forever? Cause I can't do it on my own. "

Daphne felt tears falling through he ocean blue eyes, as she watched her forever lover kneel on one knee & propose & ask the questioned she'd always dreamed of him asking, tonight was the night, there would be no more waiting. She'd be _his _forever & he'd be _hers _forever more. The feeling made Daphne tingle inside. She had a fast flash back of the day she realized she was in love with him, at the same time Fred was having the same flash back. They were young, sixteen & seventeen, leaving for a dream & solving mysteries together with their friends. Now at age 23 & 22, Fred found courage to ask.

"Two is better than one, Freddie.." Daphne said sweetly before taking him for knocking him over on the beach as they shared their first kiss. It lasted for moments, pure bliss as sparkles filled the air. Daphne lifted her weight off Fred & looked in his eyes & giggled. He smiled. He almost felt like his life was completed.

"Is that a yes?" Fred asked, smiling as the red head layed on top of him, on the sand.

"It's a yes." She said sweetly before giving him another kiss. "I thought you'd never ask." She said after the gentle kiss.

"I thought you'd never say yes."

"I wanna lay right here with you forever, until the sky falls down on me." Daphne said, resting her head on his chest, as the water hit them slightly pulling them out to the ocean.

"You can now." Fred said, gently picking up her hand & playing with her engagment ring.

"I love you, Freddie Jones." She said, smiling at his face. They didn't really care if the ocean pulled them both out to sea, as long as they had each other they were complete.

"And I, love you, Daphne Blake..Jones to be" Fred said before gracefully lifting her up in the sky out of the ocean water.

"That sounds so right.." Daphne said, staring in his blue eyes that put the stars to shame.

"You're so right." Fred said, fitting her hand in to his perfectly. The two talked for hours until the moon was fully out. It was time to say good bye.

"Good night, Freddie. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Daphne said, kissing him on the cheek & crawling out of the van.

"Night, Daphne. I can't wait either. " Fred said smiling & waving good bye.

"Be careful. Okay?" Daphne said. As she felt rain drops landing on her face.

"I'm only about ten minutes down the road, Daph. I'll be fine. But, I want you to be inside before I pull out of this drive way." Fred said.

"I'm always careful." Daphne said.

"Danger prone?" Fred reminded her. Daphne blushed.

"Freddie.." She giggled.

"Go get some rest, sweetie." Fred said. Daphne nodded & waved one last time.

"Call me in the morning, Freddie. I worry so much." Daphne said.

"I will, don't worry. " He said. After seeing her close the door of Blake mansion he pulled out of the drive way & drove on his way home. He took the shorter way home, through the wood roads. By the time he'd starting getting into the drive the roads were slick & covered in puddles. The rain beat down harder on the windows of the van as Fred faught his way through the rain & fog to see the road.

"Gee, could it get any worse?" Fred mumbled. Suddenly he felt a bump as the Mystery Machine jumped in the air a bit. He rushed into a puddle, the van swirved on the black slick road, spinning into a tree. Fred heard a howling scream near him. He managed to get up. He was un hurt but the van was in worse condition. He walked outside, the headlights of the van shut off.

"Oh..man..I hope I didn't hit anything." Fred moaned, rubbing his blond hair that was getting soaked in by the storm. "Hello...anyone out there?" Fred shouted, scanning the woods. A chill slowly climbed up Fred's back as he heard a deep howl. "Who's there?" Fred asked, shivering. The howl got louder. Fred began to get closer. Suddenly he spotted yellow glowing eyes, in the bushes. Fred gasped. "What the.." He said moving closer & closer to the howl & moan. The rain continued to beat down hard on the blond, the wind picked up speed

"Did..I hit you?" Fred asked, walking closer to the glowing pair of eyes staring at him. His kneeled down. "It's a wolf!" Fred gasped, back up the opposite way of the creature. Realizing how dangerous those types of creatures could be when they are hurt.

"I-i'm sorry" Fred said, shaking even more than before, backing away. The creature grew angry & showed his razer sharp teeth atthe blond wet man. "Stay!" Fred said as the creature began to get on his feet hungry eyed at Fred. His knife looking claws stuck out his feet. He bounced onto his feet the howled to the moon shining through the cracks of the dark, black night sky rain clouds.

"No! Back, stay away!" Fred begged. The creature didn't take two seconds before chasing down Fred. Fred took off running further into the woods. Fast as his wet feet could carry him. He slid on a puddle filled with floating fall leaves, falling onto the ground.

"Ow!" Fred shouted, holding his ankle. The creature caught up to him in no time, leaping off a branch on the ground onto Fred. Fred felt the claws get planted into his chest. He screamed bloody murder for help. The creature sniffed Fred's face, then took a look at the hand he had held the bruised spot on his arm. Growled once then took a bite with his razer sharp teeth into Fred's hand. Fred screamed in terrorizing pain. The creature barked one last time then took off running into the woods.

Fred past out, in the woods, with the rain still beating down onto his face. Living onto a prayer that he'd make through the night.

_TBC _

_Okay there's the end of the first chapter! I have a feeling this is going to be one of the greatest stories I've ever written! :) So stay tuned, give me a review if you want more! _

_(I'd like to get at least three reviews for this chapter? Please. :) )_

_-DangerproneK_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness you all made me the happiest girl in the world, all the reviews were amazing! I HAD to get this chapter upto you fast as possible, but, I wanted to also take my time with writing this chapter and make it WORTH the wait.(:

Bella: I'm so thrilled I'm speechless! :)

Hannah: Ah! You rock, like..SO MUCH! :) Thank you!

Taylor:ME EITHER, TAYLOR! :) I'm so happy! And I'll make sure to make your werewolf the right way! ;)

Heather: Thank you! :)

27th reviewer: Aww, thanks, hopefully you like this one just as much!

Rusty: UPDATED for you! :)

Samantha M: I AM SO HAPPY I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT! :D :D :D Thanks for loving it!

(Person who left a smiley): :) right back at you!

Abby: I'm SO happy you like it! Just wait, it get's better!

Annie: YAY, happy you love it girly! It's going to get more exciting!

The Weasley twins other twin: He miiiiiight! ;) Everyone is guessing right now! Only time will tell. ;)

Mika: Wow, your so amazing for reading it that many times! (: Thanks, I can't thank you enough! :)

Fraphne Lover: Judging by your name, you'll love this story! ;) And thanks!

Isabell: Thank you! :)

Kelly: Welcome new fan! :) I've got enough to keep you un-bored in school for a while! Thanks for reading, your amazing!

(Person who didn't leave name but left review): Thank you for being my biggest fan, MEANS SO MUCH to me :')

SDaphne: I know there are so many Shelma werewolf stories.. :P NOT THIS ONE MY FRIEND! :D It's PURE Fraphne! :)

Scoobydoofan1: thanks & I pray that doesn't pass. ! :(

Chapter 2: The Moon Scar

"Hi, Fred Jones, speaking, I'm not able to answer your call right now, leave a message!" The recorder of Fred's cell phone said again.

"Freddie, where are you? Why are aren't you answering? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm getting carried away, this is like my sixth message, but, you never don't answer me! I'm really worried, Fred! Please answer, or text me!" Daphne said, a panic in her voice. It was nine in the morning. He hadn't called. He hadn't sent her the usual "good morning" text. He hadn't came by to see her. There was no trace of him. Daphne grew more worried by the moment, hoping he was okay, hoping he'd call, come by, or even just a simple text say everything was alright.

"Where is he!" Daphne asked herself again, checking her phone every other moment. "That's it, I'm going to his house to make sure he's okay." She said, opening up her closet throwing a coat over her light purple dress the flowed right below her knees, she slipped into a pair of heels, fixed her hair quickly as ever then rushed to get out the front door.

"Daphne, someone's here to see you." Her father, Barty Blake said, as she came to the door.

"Freddie!" Daphne exlamied with high hopes she slung open the door. To her surprise she found a man dressed in a blue outfit with badges all over his shirt. It was a police officer. Suddenly Daphne felt her world crash all around her, she kept a little light of hope inside her heart though.

"Miss Blake, we need you to come with us right away." The police said. Daphne didn't have a second to think about it, before he took her arm & put her in the passenger seat.

"What is all this about!" Daphne asked.

"Just look." He said as they pulled off the side of the road with the Mystery Machine upside down wrapped around a tree. Daphne gasped, her heart shattered.

"No! Freddie!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Miss Blake. " The Police said.

"Calm down! My whole life was in that van! My life! You hear me!" Daphne shouted to the police. Covering her mouth with her hand, in shock by what she seen. Tears bursted out of her blue eyes.

"Miss Blake, Fred wasn't in the car." The police finally finished. Daphne's mouth dropped. "We're..not sure where..he is." He said.

"_My_ Freddie..._my _poor Freddie." She cried, jumping out of the car & running to the accident scene. "We have to find him! He could be hurt!" Daphne said to many police around her.

"We're doing all we can Miss Blake." The police said, careless. Daphne looked at the Mystery Machine. Fast flashbacks of the hours before he left her, his proposal to her. It meant the world. _He_ meant the world to her. He was all she had to lean on, now it was her turn to find him.

She took a look at the marks claw marks, going all the way across the road. Since Daphne had been in Mystery Incorporated she could spot out clues even faster than the police men could. She followed the marks, they almost looked like chalk lines they were so fine. They ended then a mess of leaves began a new trail, into the woods. Then a new trail of blood began. Daphne followed it deeper & deeper into the woods. After a few minutes of walking she found a certain blond, laying lifeless on the ground, blood all around him.

"Freddie!" Daphne screamed, so loud the police minutes away could hear her. She ran faster than she'd ever ran before towards him. She flew on her knees beside him. "Freddie, Fred are you okay? Freddie, speak to me!" She cried. She put her head on his bloody chest, where the creatures claws had been in when he bounced on Fred.

"You're still alive!" She said happily, then looked at his dirty face. So still. He managed to open his eyes.

"Daphne.." He said. Daphne shock her head.

"Yes, Freddie, it's me! Hold on _my _precious piece of life, of mine. Hold on, I'll save you." She said, holding him into her arms.

"Get, away...fast" Fred moaned lifting his hand, slowly as ever onto his chest. Daphne gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" Daphne said. "Freddie! What happened to you?" She asked. Fred moaned & mumbled, she couldn't understand a word he was trying to say, she could tell it was a warning to get away but she wouldn't dare leave him. Not now, not ever.

"Here we go, Mr. Jones, stay still, your going to be okay." The police told Fred as they took him out of Daphne's arms into a hospital cot, on his way to the ER. Daphne sat & watched as they carried the blond away to spare his life. Daphne wondered what he'd been through, what did this to her husband-to-be. She scanned the woods. She heard a howl then quickly got up & ran to Fred's side. Thinking nothing of the sound of the werewolf's, howl.

People came & went as Daphne sat nervous in the waiting room of the hospital. So many questions poundered in her mind. Her heart skipped beats. She wouldn't have a moment of peace or rest until she realized for sure that he was okay.

"Miss Blake, you can come see him now." A doctor told her, leading her to his room. "He's very excited to see you, Miss Blake." The doctor said giving Daphne a little smile.

"He is!" Daphne said happily with a smile so bright it could have lit up the entire hospital. "I mean, he's alive!" She gasped.

"He's going to be just fine, Miss Blake-Jones." The doctor said winking at the red head following her down the never ending hospital halls. "He's been talking about your wedding, I can honestly say, he's one excited man to spend the rest of his life with you." Daphne's heart was overwhelmed with joy! None of the questions in her head mattered anymore.

"Here's his room." Daphne opened the door & walked into the small hospital room where she found her soul mate in his bed, smiling.

"Freddie!" She gasped, it was all the words she could find at the moment, she was speechless to see him

"_My_ Daphne!" He said opening his bandaged arms for her to come. She took not another second to think but wrapped her arms carefully around him, hugging him.

"Oh Freddie" Daphne sniffled. "I thought I'd never see you again." Fred placed his hands on her wet teary face & looked her in the eyes.

"You will always have me, Daphne." He said softly. She broke a smile through her happy tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said.

"Are you in any pain?" Daphne asked scanning the many cuts.

"A little." He lied, the pain was more than he could bare at the moment but he hid it to enjoy his time with her.

"What happened to your hand Freddie?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure I remember this wolf looking thing came after me & then, nothing." He said.

"I'm so glad your okay!" She cried.

"So am I." He said smiling. "They said I can leave this afternoon, since I've improved so much over the past two hours."

"I'll stay at your apartment until your better." She said.

"You don't have to do that." He said.

"I want to, I'm not leaving you alone Fred." She said, kissing his clean, un hurt hand.

"I'm going to be just fine as long as I have you." He said, kissing her hand. The two smiled at each other.

Hours passed, the two talked & laughed about plans for their future wedding. Soon a doctor came in & told them Fred was able to leave the hospital.

"Freddie, I want you to take it easy, okay?" Daphne said. Fred laughed, Daphne could pass as his mother the way she took care of him. That made him smile, thinking about Daphne being a mother to their children one day. Oh how great that would be.

"Don't worry Daph. I'll take it easy. Starting with fixing the van." Fred said, sitting on his sofa.

"What! No way, we're resting, tonight." She said. He couldn't pass up a night spent with Daphne. Daphne took a seat beside him, cuddled up with him on the end of the sofa. She put a blanket to keep him warm over them. "See, nice & relaxing." She said.

"I see." He said smiling.

"Freddie?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared..that whatever got you might come back." She whimpered. Fred rested his head on hers as she was resting againest his strong arms. He picked up her hand with the engagement ring on her little finger.

"Don't be scared, Daphne." He said softly. Holding her hand that always fit perfectly into his. "I bet it was just some big creepy dog I hit."

"But, what if it's not?" She whimpered.

"Why are you so afraid of this Daph?" He asked. Daphne took a look at the hand of Fred's that was shaped like a moon scar. It sent a chill up her spine.

"I-I don't know." She said.

_TBC_

_So I don't think chapter is very good but, I am PROMISING with my heart that the next chapter is SO much more exciting! It's what your waiting for! I promise! :D Review if you want more!_

_(LET's get at least five...) Review for chapter 3! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I am in tears by the kindness of you all reviewing! I had to update a little sooner today, just for the sake of all of you! I hope you like this chapter! It's going to get better the further in we go, trust me. _

_Hayles45: Thank you SO much! :) I'm very thrilled about the reviews, myself! I thought I was a horrible writer, I mess up SOOO much in my stories, always praying people will forgive it & look past it! lol Thanks, I loved writing that part! And thank you for the tip/pointer I will try to work on that! :) (Thanks for saying it kindly, some people are so rude to me about things :/) And I will DEF look you up on YT! :) AND I WILL TOTALLY READ YOUR STORY! I haven't read any stories in a while, so it will be great! :D Thanks for telling me about it._

_Hannah: Yay for you! Being excited it the best feeling in the world! :) I'm so glad you like it! And I'm so sorry I made you wait an hour or so longer than normal, I swear I'm busy out of my mind._

_Samthan M:I hurried fast as I could to get this up to you all! Thanks! :)))_

_WereFred:Ah, if you like how caring Daphne was in the last chapter, I think you'll be pleased with this chapte! Thanks for the review!_

_Ashleigh: Thank you so much! Means a lot. _

_SDaphne101: I love the name Hannah, it's my best friend's name._

_Kelly: A lot of people have been asking me to complete "The Big Plan" I'll see what I can do once I'm finished with this one & "Race to Mystery Mountain" :) Thank you!_

_Isabell: Here it is, for you! :) _

_FraphneLover: Lot's of Fraphne to come your way my friend._

_Mika: Haha, I try to mention everyone, it takes a bit of time, so if I leave you out it's not to be rude I might just have been in a hurry, I'm glad I could mention you again. :)_

_Annie: :) :) :) :D_

_42reviewer: The wait is over my friend!_

_Heather: No problem, here's another one!_

_Taylor: YAY :D_

_Bella: SO HAPY you loved it, hopee you like this one_

_Abby: NO MORE WAIT!_

_Scoobydoofan1: I would read your fanfics :) Thanks for the review,friend!_

_Bfg: my first reviewer! Thanks for being so kind! Here's chapter three!_

_I try really hard to reply to all the reviews, if I missed you I'm sorry. :) READ & REVIEW NOW!_

Chapter 3:Maybe Tomorrow?

"Daphne, you can stay in my extra bed room." Fred said, opening the door to the little room with one bed, neat & cozy. Daphne smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Freddie." She said. "I'm just so glad your alright. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She said. Fred blushed a little, everytime she could take the man he was & make him into a child again. Feeling like it was the first time he'd ever heard the sweet words from her mouth. Even though it was probably near the thousands of times.

"I think I'm the lucky one here." He said, kissing her.

"Lies." She said playfully. Fred grinned.

"Truth." He said, making her giggle. "Go to bed, Daph, you need your rest." He said hugging her one last time for the night.

"Yeah, so I can be fully ready to take care of one cute hubby-to-be of mine." She said winking at him. Fred smiled once more. She was so beautiful, an angel on earth is what he thought of her. Too perfect to be real, too good to be true. No one ever understood him the way she did. People use to laugh & make fun of how close they were, as friends & as a couple. No one seemed to realize how powerful the true love they had for one another.

Wih the good nights being said Daphne closed her door & prepared herself for bed. Fred went into his bed room, the sun had went down only an hour ago. He looked out the window to the full moon shining brightly through the window.

"So glad to be safe in my home with Daphne tonight, & not out in the woods getting attacked by some wolf creature." He said to himself. He turned away & took off his white t-shirt. And looked in the mirror. What on earth could have torn him into pieces like it did? He was bandaged up good but still felt a stabbing pain with any movement at all. Fred went into his bathroom to wash his face. He hung the cloth on the drying rack, he took a look at the bite in his hand.

"Gee, this hurts." Fred mumbled. He got out the medicine. "Man, I need to shave or something." He said, scratching his hairy hand. "That's not very attractive" He said, taking a look at the same amount on his other hand. He forgot about & then focused on the medicine he was going to have to painfully pour on his infected hand. He closed his eyes & held his hand over the bathroom sink & began to pour it over. He tried his hardest to hold in the scream but couldn't

"Owww!" He screamed trying not to touch the painful scar bite. His bed room door slung open & then the bath room door.

"Freddie, what's wrong!" She shouted breathless from the run to his room. Fred shock back & forth in pain. "Oh! The medicine!" She realized how hurtful it must have been to have the strong brave Fred Jones to scream. Daphne rushed over to his side & held him arm still.

"Shh, it's okay, Freddie." She said comforting him. A tear fell from Fred's eyes. Daphne hugged him softly then kissed him. "Don't be afraid to cry, Freddie, I know it hurts." She said, almost like she was talking to a child, but yet was still talking to the brave man she loved so dearly. "Take deep breaths, darling." She said softly. Fred listed carefully to every word she said. He finally opened his eyes again, the pain slowly faded away. She just rested her head on his chest & swayed back & forth with him softly.

"Thank you, Daphne.." He whispered. Daphne gave him a gentle squeeze in the hug.

"For what, Freddie?" She asked. Fred couldn't understand why she'd even need to ask why. She came running in her tank top & sweat pants, which she rarely let even him see her in, & held him, wiped away his tears, & let him cry on her shoulder, no making fun of him crying like a child about the painful scars burning & stinging.

"For everything." He sniffled. Daphne pulled away from him & looked up at his face.

"I didn't do anything." She said, smiling. Then she lifted the hand he still held tightly, he felt embaressed letting Daphne see all the gross hair on his hands, growing to the palms.

"_My _poor, Freddie. " She said. "That big old mean creature gave you a big boo boo." She said sadly, Kissing him.

"It hurts so much, Daphne." He said, still holding a strong voice.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She said, leading him to his bed. "Do you think I should take you to the ER?" She asked, looking at him holding his hand tightly like a child afraid of someone touching it.

"No, I'm alright." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pulling the covers & blankets over him. He curled up comfortably.

"I'm sure." He said happily, in a sigh of comfort & happiness forgetting the pain, or the odd hair growing on his hands. Daphne ran her little fingers through his blond hair, playfully after tucking him warmly into bed. Fred felt so loved & peaceful. He smiled as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"I love you, Freddie." She said.

"I love..you." He whispered. Daphne smiled & softly giggled at the tired boy.

"Sleep tight, _my _Freddie." She said. Fred felt so peaceful, Daphne's hand, rubbing his tired face, so gentle. Her touch was so soft, like an angel. He'd never felt more safe before. She took such good care of him. He couldn't wait until this feeling would happen every single day of they're married life together. Before he had another moment to enjoy the peace he fell fast to sleep. Daphne smiled at him, as she watching him sleep. She took one last look at his hand, She carefully lifted it into hers. She noticed the moon scar cut still wasn't healing.

"It's only been a day..maybe it will look better tomorrow?" She whispred to herself. Worried about her husband-to-be. She'd never seen him in so much pain before. The cut made him turn into a small child like when putting medicine on it. Her heart broke to see him in tears, helpless, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the pain hurt her just as much as in her heart.

She gently leaned across his bed, then whispered in his ear. "I love you so much Freddie, sleep tight, I'll always be here for you. Don't forget that."

She cut off the night lights & went into her bed room, Fred was letting her borrow, even though it was already hers, basically. She most times spent nights over at his house, so she had spare cloths & all in the closet of the extra bed room of his.

"I hope he's going to be okay.." Daphne sighed with her voice carrying a worried tone. She rested in her bed & faught her thoughts & worries about Fred, until finally being able to fall asleep.

_TBC_

_Did Fred just see his first sign of becoming a WEREWOLF? Gee, I have no idea... (; _

_Sorry this chapter was sorta short-ish. I'm updatig "Race To Mystery Mountain" Soon! So I've been SO extra busy! :) _

_At least five reviews for this one? If you want another chapter just review! :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! So I'm going to say sorry again for all the mistakes. Since I got one review that kinda made me a little sad. But it's okay! I won't give up on those of you who really want to read this & look past all mistakes. Again...sorry I mess up.. If I could make it better I would. I REALLY try hard to make these stories my best. SERIOUSLY. :) _

_Adam/Scoobydoofan1: Thank you for reviewing & explaining the new thingy to all of us fanfiction addicts who are really worried. You. Rock. :)))_

_Bella:O my word, I LOVE that movie! Fred is so amazing. I love him! :D Since people told me I have a voice that sounds a lot like Daphne's (Grey D. the actor) I love Fred even more! haha, I'm weird. :) _

_Hannah: thanks for reviewing! :) Heres chapter four._

_Taylor:Haha you & Hannah really make me laugh! :)_

_Mika: HERE IS CHAPTER FOUUUUR!_

_Heather: Thank you so much! It's people like you who make it sucessful! _

_Annie: I'm glad you think it's cute! One of the goals for my Fraphne in this story! :) And I so agree from the Shelma thing. _

_Abby: I have to be honest...YES. .this story CAN get better & will deeper into the chapters!_

_Fraphnelover: Aw, so glad you like it that much! I super hope you love this one as well._

_Kelly: Those words meant the world to me, Kelly! Thank you so much. #youareamazing_

_Isabell: I hope so! ;)_

_WerewolfFred: I always thought that too. :)_

_Samantha M: Thank you! I'm working on Race to Mystery Mountain! I PROMISE it will get up! :) _

_bfg101: Your reviews make me smile so big! :D thank you!_

_SDaphne101: Here's your chapter, dear! :) _

Chapter 4: Worse

The sun shined through the windows of Fred's small apartment kitchen. Daphne had woke before the run had even got the chance to rise. She wanted to surprise Fred with a lovely breakfast in bed. Wanting to make him feel special. She flipped the homemade pancakes over one last time. She smiled proud at her creation. It wasn't every day, Daphne made something that turned out so nice.

Daphne washed her hands, then scanned the sink area for the drying cloth. "Where did it go?" She poundered. A burning smell came from inside the oven, Daphne rushed over to take the burning biscutes out. She felt her feet slip on a wet drying rag she'd left in the floor to clean some spilled milk, earlier. Her feet went out from under her, she caught her fall when her arm hit the stove top, landing on the hot eye she had on for the pancakes.

"Ow!" She cried, before falling in the kitchen floor completely. She held her burning arms tightly. Looking at the dark red mark that was growing worse, & more painful. "Only I would fall, catch myself on a hot stove top eye & then land in the floor." Daphne sighed.

Getting up off the cold floor Daphne, placed the pancakes neatly on the glass plate, drizzling his favorite syrup on top. Filling the glass of milk then buttering the bread that was almost burnt but still fit to eat. At one time she thought about adding eggs to the breakfast menu, after all that had went on she felt lucky to have the pancakes, bacon & bread. The tray was filled with the tasty food, a little vace full of Fred's favorite flowers from outside the deck where they grew things together in the spring.

Daphne smiled at the tray, then rolled her long sleeve over the burning cut, ignoring the pain. Picking it up off the counter she walked down the hall way, to Fred's mastor bed room. She knocked on the door softly. No one answered. She opened the door & walked to his bed side. Daphne giggled at him, he was still happily at peace in his sleep. Sliding the tray carefully on his night stand she leaned across him gently. And whispered in his ear.

"Are you dreaming about me?" She teased, giggling. He again made no movement. Daphne smiled again. "well, I had a dream about you last night, Mr. Jones." She whispered playfully. "Oh you were so handsome, my knight in shining armor." Continueing as she ran her fingers through his blond hair, twirling them into little curls. "And then, you proposed to me. Of course..I said yes. You know what the best part about that dream was?" She asked in another whisper in his ear as he still had his eyes closed. "I wake up to find I'm living that dream." She said. Suddenly arms grabbed her tightly, she screamed scared not expecting him to be awake listening. She landed on top his chest. His eyes met hers.

"No darling." Fred said. "_We_'re living that dream." He said. Daphne smiled then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, scarf boy." She teased. Fred laughed.

"It's an ascot." He said. "Good morning, danger prone." Fred said looking into those beautiful eyes. Daphne looked down at her arm, having a flash back of her accident proned moment earlier. Fred drew his eyes the same place she had hers. He spotted the burn she was covering with her sleeve.

"Oh! I brought you a surprise!" She said sliding off the bed. Smiling brightly, Daphne picked up the breakfast tray still steaming warm. " I made you breakfast!" Fred smiled.

"I thought I smelt an angel in my kitchen cooking." Fred said. Daphne blushed. No matter how many times he said a sweet compliment she always got the tingle butterflies in her stomatch.

"Your favorite, pancakes!" She said happily placing the tray in his lap. Fred took her arm.

"Ow!" She cried. Fred let go quickly not realizing why she'd shouted.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" He asked. She rubbed her arm then slid the sleeve down longer.

"Nothing." She lied. Fred frowned at his wife-to-be.

"No, I can tell. What happened, Daphne?" He asked. Daphne sighed then took a few steps closer to his side. Fred gently rolled up her sleeve. And sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" He said, Daphne made a puzzled look at him. "I thought the..never mind. Tell me, what happened?"

"I just got a small burn." She said. Fred looked at the burn.

"That's not what I call "small"" He said concerened.

"Freddie, stop. You're not suppose to worry about me. You've got enough on your mind." She said pulling away from him.

"Daphne I need to know about these things, I need to take care of you when your hurt." He said. Daphne could hear the honest passion in his voice.

"Freddie, you always take perfectly good care of me."

"No, that would be you for me."

"Eat your breakfast handsome, we've got some ground to cover today." She said. Fred moved the covers on the other half of his bed & signaled for her to come sit.

"Aren't you going to join me? I can't eat all this on my own." He said. Daphne laughed & rolled her eyes.

"Freddie.."

"It will make me feel a little bit better." He said, convincing her to share his breakfast.

After breakfast the couple went downstairs. Daphne was carrying her laptop case & a ton of books.

"Are we planning a wedding or building a city?" Fred joked. Daphne smirked at him.

"Freddie, this needs to be perfect. I've waited so long to get married to you. I don't want anything to mess it up." She said truthfully.

"Let's no sit around inside all day, let's go down to the garden yard. " Fred said. Daphne agreed it was too pretty of a day outside to stay in. The two left Fred's aparment & went outside to the nice garden area with playgrounds for children & tables for eating or sitting around.

They couple had been planning for a few hours now.

"Now I think we should go tour some areas and find the perfect place for our wedding, Daph." Fred said. Daphne didn't respond, Fred looked at her, she looked like she was day dreaming. "Daph?" He asked trying to wake her out of it. Fred turned his eyes to what she was staring at behind him. It was a family of four. Two children being pushed by the two parents. Laughing together. Fred put his hand on Daphne's. "Oh, i see." He said. "Won't it be great to have some of our own some day?" He said. Daphne woke out of the daze & shook her head.

"Yes, Freddie." She answered happily. Daphne moved her attention to Fred's hand. She noticed it was a lot less hairy than it was last night.

"Um, Freddie?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you shave today?" She asked. Fred looked at his hand & realized what she was talking about.

"No..." He said. "Why?"

"Just curious..no reason." She smiled.

"Oh."

"And I think that touring some spots would be a great idea!" Daphne said. Fred smiled.

"Let's go." He said holding her hand as they ran to the car.

"How's your hand today, Freddie? Getting any better?" Daphne asked as they were driving down the road with her car, since the Mystery Machine wasn't running after the accident. with the windows rolled down.

"It's..the same I think." He said.

"Just keep putting on that medicine the doctor gave you." Daphne said in her motherly voice. Fred hated thinking about having to go through the pain if the medicine again. Crying in front of Daphne wasn't something he liked her seeing. Even though he knew she'd never make fun of him. "I know it's painful, sweetie. It's only going to make it better, Fred."

"I don't know, Daph. They way it looks & feels makes me think it's only going to get worse.." Fred said, scared.

_TBC!_

_O my word, sorry this chapter didn't have much action but, the next WILL! Ahhh! So excited for you all to read it! :D Chapter five will be amazing! So if you want it, REVIEW :D :D :D :D _

_-DangerproneK _

_(At least..five? ;) ) Off to work on Race to Mystery Mountain chapter! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_For a while I couldn't see the reviews but, it seems to be working now! Hope you all like this chapter! I can't wait to see whatcha think! :)) And people how are reading "Race to Mystery Mountain" I'm thrilled to tell you I am almost finished with one VERY exciting chapter that I will be adding soon to the story! So keep your eye on it, sorry it's taken me so long! :p_

_Hayles45: Thank you so much, you are simply amazing! And I really hope you wrote some Fraphne! :)_

_Ashleigh: Thank you so much! :) I will DEF try to make a wedding that way. Whether it be in this story or not, it will happen! :) Thanks for letting me know, I love hearing ideas from you all._

_Hannah: Thank you for staying on my side. I realize my writing isn't very good at all, but it's something I enjoy doing for fun. I gotta make something Fraphne since I can't wait the SDMI series until MAY 2012...season two baby, so excited! :)_

_SDaphne101: Thank you lovely, I'm so glad some of reviewers are being s kind to me & sticking on my side. :) Thanks. _

_Isabell: :) :) :)_

_Kelly: So happy you like it so much, I'm pretty excited for you to read this chapter! :D_

_Taylor: Yeah..I think Hannah did. ;)_

_Mika: Aww, you are so sweet! Thank you for being my fan! :) I'm speechless about the 100 reviews, it's a dream come true, really! :) _

_Bella: Thank you! :) Here's another chapter, no more waiting! _

_Annie: Was this soon enough? If I could have gotten it up sooner for you I would have :) Thanks, dear. :)_

_WerewolfFred: That review made me so happy! Giving people that can't bare excitment is one of my goals! :) LOVE it! _

_Fraphnelover: I hope I'm getting those Fraphne moments right! Glad you like them. (: thanks._

_Abby: Here is your chapter five, thanks! :)_

_Chapter 5: Horrible Beast_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Freddie. This is a beautiful spot!" Daphne said, twirling with her dress waving in the wind. Fred warrped her arms around her waist. Daphne looked up at him.<p>

"Me either.." Daphne said sweetly. Fred took his cutless hand & held hers. "I this place so much." Daphne said, with her toes sinking in the sand.

"I love this place almost as much as I love you." Fred said. "& that's..a lot." He said, leaning in giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll never forget you admitting that you loved me, right here. The air was just like this, so pure & fresh. We forgot all our problems." Daphne said closing her eyes & picturing the past in her head again.

"I'll never forget how great it felt for me to finally call you, _mine_." Fred said.

"And when you got down on one knee, two years later." Daphne said. Fred smiled.

"That was three days ago from today."

"I woudn't want to say "I do" anywhere else but here, on this beach." Daphne said.

"Neither do I." Fred said, scooping Daphne into his arms spinning in the waves, letting them crash onto his jeans that were rolled up to keep from getting wet. His cloths were soaked now, but, he didn't care. Neither did, Daphne, it felt good to feel so free. The water washed up onto Fred's chest, it stung bad, put Daphne on her feet then grabbed his chest. Daphne grabbed onto him.

"Freddie, are you alright?" She asked. He nodded a yes, but she knew better, she could see right past those brave eyes. Daphne unbuttoned his long sleeved white shirt & took it off.

"Daphne, I don't want anyone to see me like this." Fred said, the pain carried in his voice, Daphne gently put her hand on his face.

"Shh, no ones around, Freddie. No one will see your cuts." Resting him on a sun chair on the beach. She took off her sweater, she was wearing over her sun dress. "This might hurt a little, but don't worry the pain will be gone in a blink of an eye. Just keep your eyes on me." She said, placing her dry sweater on the wet chest of his. The sweater soaked in all the water, Daphne was right it did hurt, but for only moments, & when he focused his attention on the angel he could barely feel a thing.

"That feels so much better" Fred sighed. Daphne smiled, taking the sweater off his chest.

"I've got an extra shirt in the car." She said, as the two walked back to her car. Daphne always was prepared. She popped open the trunck & dug through a black bag with hints of purple on the sides. "Ah! Here we go! I love the way you look in this shirt!" She said, holding up a baby blue colored shirt with a colur. Fred slipped into the shirt.

"It's missing something." He said. Daphne giggled.

"I'm already on it, dear." She said, pulling out an orange ascot. "Now we're looking very handsome, aren't you?" She said, putting his ascot on perfectly, just the way he liked it to be.

"If you say so." Fred said. Daphne hit him playfully.

"Oh hush Freddie, your beautifully handsome!" She said, Fred blushed.

"Thanks, again." He said. Daphne looked over at him puzzled once again. "I really can't believe you don't know what I'm thanking you for. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Freddie, you already gave me all that I've ever wanted." Daphne said putting her hand with the ring on it on his.

"Gave you a silver diamond ring?" Fred asked teasing. Daphne laughed.

"Let me spend the rest of my life with you, crazy man." She said.

"Ohhh, right." He joked winking. "I'm just glad you said yes."

"Me too."

Hours later the couple was in Fred's apartment. Fred prepared himself for the horrible pain that would come after pouring the medicine on. He heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He called. Daphne came through the door.

"I came to help." She said. Fred was at the window, all the lights in the bedroom were cut off, the moon shined through the window as he stared outside. "Freddie..you okay?"

"Yeah.." He said, he walked into the bathroom where Daphne was waiting near the sink with the bottle of medicine. Daphne could see the dread & fear in his face. She'd give anything to take his place.

"Just focus on my eyes." Daphne sad. "Squeeze my hand."

"I don't want to break you!" Fred said in panic.

"Freddie, calm down. It's okay, I'll be fine." She said taking his hand. She gasped.

"What?" Fred asked. Daphne noticed the hair was back, but even thicker on his hand.

"Um, it's nothing I just forgot..the drying rag.. ha ha..don't wanna forget get that." She said, hitting the wall then bending over to get the rag. She was in shock by Fred's hand. It was such a strange thing to see. "Okay, I think we're ready."

"I guess." Fred sighed. Daphne held his arm over the sink. She slowly poured it over his hand. At once Daphne felt Fred jerk away his hand. Daphne held his arm tighter.

"Freddie, hold still." She said, wrestling with his arm.

"I-I can't do this anymore." He cried with his eyes closed shut tightly, breathing heavily. Daphne had a tear in her eye watching him in so much pain was so hard.

"Yes, yes you can Freddie, your stronger than what's fighting you, your braver than the pain." Daphne said. Fred opened his eyes & looked into hers, filled with tears.

She watched the the opened moon scar shaped cut fizz with stinging pain. Fred's tight pull finally began to losen up a bit. Daphne still held onto his arm tight but gentle. A strong arm came from behind her & hugged her softly in a squeeze. Letting go of the hand she'd held onto for moments she put her hand on his.

"Freddie, you did good." She said. Fred rested his head on her shoulder from behind her.

"No, I didn't, I cried like a whimp." He sniffed. Daphne spun around gently & turned to his face, she put her two cold hands on his tear stained face.

"You did wonderful, Freddie. We all cry sometimes." She said softly, taking her thumbs & sliding the tears off his face. "You don't always have to be so brave.." She whispered.

"I do, Daph." He said.

"Not with me." She said, pulling him in closer to her, hugging him tightly. Fred loved her more than words could describe. He swore she could be an angel. Only kindness came from her plumb pink lips that she spoke words from. Her kisses were heavenly. Her touch was so powerful, filled with love & care. "Do you want me to put you in bed tonight?" She asked playfully. Fred chuckled.

"I'll be okay." He said, even though he'd love nothing more than if she would. He knew she was tired, he could see it in her eyes. Daphne would never admit it. She wanted to be by his side 24/7. If she could she'd never sleep if it came down to taking care of Fred.

"If you say so.." Daphne said yawning. Fred smiled.

"Why don't I put you to bed tonight?" He asked, scooping her up into his arms. He wore his navy blue sweat pants with a white t-shirt. Daphne was in her usual night outfit, pink tank-top & purple sweat pants. Daphne giggled.

"Freddie! Put me down, your going to hurt yourself again!" She laughed.

"I'll be fine as long as your in my arms." He said, kissing her on the cheek. Fred opened her bedroom door, & folded the sheets back. He looked into her eyes one last time, while she was in his arms.

"I feel like a princess.." Fred grined at her.

"You are a princess, Daphne." He said. "_My_ princess." Daphne softly smiled & giggled for a breathless moment before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep in his arms. Fred gave her one last gentle hug. "Good night..beautiful"

A kiss good night on the cheek & covering her snug in her sheets. Fred closed the door & went into his room.

"Ow.." Fred moaned, his cut began to sting again. "What the heck!" He shouted as the scar shined a little bit of light. He felt hair growning on his arms, more rapidly. His mouth began to grow, razor sharp teeth grew. He ran to a mirror. A jaw dropping sight to see, he'd began a werewolf.

"Oh my gosh..." He said speechless. Fred went into shock, backing up to a wal. "I-i-i-i'm turning into a horrible beast!" He gasped. He took a look at his what once was hands but was now paws. "..a..werewolf.."

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>

_I told you this chapter would have more action. Don't worry about how he is turning into a werewolf. I'm taking signs at a time, you'll see what I mean. :) (He isn't completely full grown werewolf YET)_

_So if you want chapter 6, REVIEW :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's chapter six fans! :)_

_Scoobydoofan1: Thank you so much! :))_

_Ashleigh: I think you'll be very happy with this chapter ;) -hint hint- & thanks!_

_Annie: NO MORE WAITING :D_

_Fraphnelover: :) _

_Taylor: I'm so glad, I hope I'm making it the way you wanted! :)_

_Bella: I do too, (;_

_Mika: Yay! Thanks._

_Isabell: Here it is!_

_Kelly:Ah! I know right? :)_

_SDaphne101: You'll have to wait & see. :) _

_Hannah: Haha I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, I love those though! ;)_

_Bfg101: That's alright, thanks for this review! You rock! :)_

Chapter 6: Unplanned Plan

Fred sit in the corner of his room, afraid of what might happen to him next. He wanted to get Daphne & ask her what he should do, she was the only one who would possibly understand. He didn't move the rest of the night. Not knowing whether he'd become dangerous at any moment & attack Daphne, he didn't dare move. He faught sleep on & off through out the night. Morning took forever to come, it seemed. The sun bagan to shine through the cracks of Fred's window. He had fell asleep an hour before sun rise. His scar glowed again & in moments the body of a werewolf was formed back into a man.

A few gentle knocks on his bedroom door filled the room.

"Freddie?" Daphne's sweet voice said cheerfully. She opened the door. Her hand covered her mouth when she gasped to see the blond wasn't in his bed sleeping like usual.

"Freddie, are you taking your shower?" She asked, knocking on the door but still hearing no reply. Daphne sighed.

"Fred if this is a joke I don't think it's very funny! We're suppose to go to the wedding shop today." Daphne said placing her hands on her hips, angry. Still no reply from her Fred. Daphne walked around the queen sized bed. She turned around to see the blond in the floor of the corner sleeping, his shirt was ripped to torn to pieces, along with the bottom of his sweat pants. His hair was a mess, not normal for him. Daphne rushed on her knees to get by his side.

"Freddie, wake up!" She said, shaking him. "Do you hear me, Fred? You're scaring me!"

"Daph?" He moaned sleepily waking up.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me to death!" Daphne cried.

"I'm sorry, why?" Fred asked, completely clueless. Daphne helped him up off the floor.

"Look at you, Freddie Jones, your a complete mess." She said lifting his arm showing him the shirt torn.

"Gosh, how'd that happen?" Fred asked, looking at the mess he'd made himself.

"I was kinda hoping you'd know that." Daphne said.

"I wish I did." Fred said.

"What were you doing sleeping in the corner, anyway?" Daphne asked. Fred shook his head.

"I-I don't remember.."

"Fred, did you hit your head?" Daphne asked, standing on her tip-toes & looking at his head. Fred backed away.

"Daph, I'm fine. I probably just switched shirts, & pants when I went to bed & don't remember why. I was really tired, so...maybe I just passed out right there."

"Hm, what ever you think, Freddie. I'll make sure your in bed tonight." Daphne said. "Now, clean yourself up Freddie, I don't want to be late for our wedding planning date today!"

"Oh, that's today?"

"Of course, silly!" She said, standing in the door way as he took off his shirt. "We're going to do the dress shopping..eep!" She said cheerfully, excitiment bubbling out of her. Fred smiled.

"I'll be right there." Fred said, slipping into a navy blue shirt with a colur on the neck.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you." She said turning away & skipping down the hall. Fred chuckled.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth." He sighed happily. He wore a pair of blue jeans on then looked in his mirror. "What the heck, happened to me last night?" He asked himself, combing his hair back into place. He took a look at his moon scar. "No worse than when I got it, but no better either." He mumbled.

"Freddie!" A voice called from down the hall.

"Coming!" He yelled back. Leaving his room & walking to the kitchen. "I didn't get the chance to tell you, your looking beautiful today." Daphne laughed.

"Why, thank you." She said, twirling in her pink sundress, to hand Fred a cup of orange juice. "You look much better than you did minutes ago." she said winking at him. Fred blushed. "You know, Freddie, you worry me sometimes."

"What's new?" He teased, remembering how many times she told him she was worried about him.

"Freddie." She said in a serious voice. "I'm not kiddinng, I mean your scar isn't getting any better & I found you sleeping in a corner with ripped cloths on, your in tears when the medicine is given to you. I just.." She rambled. Fred held her by the arms pulled her in & gave her kiss. Daphne stopped all at once & fell into his sweet action. The parted in short moments.

"Does that tell you, I'm fine?" He asked softly. Daphne nodded, then got back to work in the kitchen, trying to act busy.

"Not really, Fred you tend to tell me things that will make me not worry." she said. Fred laughed, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Daphne, I promise you, I have no secrets between you & I. if anything was going on in my life, I would surely tell you." He said, taking a bit out of an apple.

"You better, Freddie Jones, or-"

"Or?" Fred asked joking. Daphne hit him playfully.

"Just get in the car, Fred." She teased. Fred laughed.

UAFM

"Wow, lot's of people getting married or what?" Fred asked, looking at the crowd at the wedding fair.

"This is so perfect, Freddie, just you me &-"

"Daphne!" A couple of voices shouted.

"Mom & dad?" Daphne questioned as they ran towards her.

"Honey, we new you two would be here! We're so excited! Let's go find you a dress!" Elizabth said grabbing Daphne's hand.

"Well, just wait a minute!" Daphne said, pulling away from her mother, Elizabeth Blake.

"What is it, darling?" Geroge Blake, her father, asked.

"I can't just leave, Fred here! We were going to-"

"Freddie!" A another set of voices shouted, running to grab Fred.

"Mom! Dad!" Fred shouted. Peggy wrapped her arms around her son, hugging him tightly.

"We couldn't miss the big day planning!" Skip Jones shouted happily patting his son on the back.

"I thought you were in Texas!" Fred asked, choking on his words while his mother squeezed him.

"We came to see you!" Peggy said happily.

"See, now Fred's not alone! Let's go!" Elizabth said, pulling her daughter once again, with her father right behind.

"Well, I wanted to plan with Fr-"

"We'll meet up for luch, good day!" George said, waving good bye. Fred managed to escape the arms of his loving mother.

"Wait, Daphne.." Fred said, it was too late, Elizabeth & George & dragged her into the fair, with out him. "Oh.." He sighed.

"C'mon son!" Skip Jones said wrapping his arm over Fred's neck him into the fair.

"I can't wait to pick out your wedding day outfit! Oh cheese & crackers, this will be fun!" Peggy Jones laughed.

_TBC_

_So sorry this chapter was sort of short. I'm going to make this GOOD :D _

_Want another chapter? REVIEW!_

BTW I ADDED A CHAPTER TO "RACE TO MYSTERY MOUNTAIN" :D


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't have time to reply to the reviews today but I needed to update the story for you all & I'll try to reply next time! :D Thanks guys, you all are amazing! :D _

_HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN!_

Chapter7: Perfect Amount

"Oh, Daphne you don't want that dress!" Elizabeth shouted to her daughter as she scanned through dress books. Daphne sighed.

"Well, mother, I kinda like it." She mumbled.

"Daphne, stop the mumbling, I can't understand a word your saying." Elizabeth said.

"Oh cheese and crackers! I thought I'd find you two in here!" Peggy shouted happily. Elizabeth rolled her eyes to the cheerful blond woman walking towards them.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones!" Daphne greeted with a smile. Peggy squeezed the much smaller red head's cheeks.

"Hello dear, my how you have you gotten so much more beautiful each time I see ya!" Peggy chuckled. Elizabeth pulled the woman off her daughter.

"What are _you_ doing here, Piggy?" Elizabeth asked, rudely.

"Mom!" Daphne shouted.

"I meant Peggy, sorry, my words are so mixed up today." Elizabeth lied. Daphne groaned.

"Your husband found Fred & Skip, so I though they could have some man time while we do the ladies duty, if you know what I mean." Peggy said, looking through pages with her daughter in law.

"Oh, Daphne, this dress is the dress for you!" Elizabeth said, showing her daughter a photo of a long wedding dress with diamonds all over.

"Gee mom don't you think it's a bit...much?" Daphne asked. Before Elizabeth could answer Peggy grabbed Daphnes arm & held a photo up to her face.

"Daphne! Oh butterfingers dear, look here! This is you!" It was a colorful dress blown out at the bottom.

"It's very..rainbowy..." Daphne said, trying find words to describe the dress.

"Look, mom, Mrs. Jones, Fred & I just want a simple wedding, nothing too big or fancy." Daphne said with a smile on her face holding a book in her arms againest her.

Both stared at the girl with a smile on her face & began to laugh.

"Oh that's a good one darling!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Not too fancy!" Peggy giggled. Daphne's smile faded as she sighed.

"I thought planning a wedding was suppose to be fun.." She sighed.

UAFM

"Mr. Blake I'm not trying to be rude but I think Fred would look better in something more..."

"More what!" George Blake asked, as he fixed his son in law in a gold tux. "Now, take a look in the mirror son." George said.

"Gah!" Fred cried, shocked by the outfit he'd been shoved into.

"You never looked better!" George said, looking proud at him.

"Um, thanks..but...no thanks. I don't want to look like a piece of gold on my wedding day." Fred said.

"Ha ha!" George laughed taking it as if it was a joke.

"He's serious, George! He'd look much better in this!" Skip said happily pulling out a green hat.

"Wow." Fred gasped. "Thanks, guys. I realize your trying to help, & I thank you for that but, um... my hand is starting to hurt me a lot, so I think I'll just go find Daph, & we'll get out of here." Fred said, slipping his shirt on.

"Fine, we'll just look around here & pick things out ourself for you!" Skip said.

"No, really, no need to do that, dad!" Fred said faking a laugh then rushing outside to find Daphne.

He didn't go very far before spotting out the two red heads with his mother testing cake samples.

"Daphne!" Fred said waving his hands to get her attention. He could tell she wasn't having a good time either. Each mothers forcing cake into her mouth.

"Freddie!" Daphne shouted with her mouth full of cake. She rushed over to see him.

"Hey honey." Fred said, holding her waist with her hands. "Having fun?"

"No, take me home, please." She whispered in a beg. Fred smiled & wiped off icing off her cheek.

"Found us a cake, dear?" He joked. Daphne giggled.

"I don't think I did..but they might have found fifty.." Daphne said as they watched the two mothers kept the cake pouring into their mouths.

"Let's go home, sweeie." Fred said taking her hand. They reached Daphne's car. Fred walked around to the passenger side. Daphne made a frown.

"Uh-oh, your hand still hurting?" She said, in her worried voice.

"A little." He admitted.

"Freddie I'm getting more worried about you." Daphne said, closing the door of her car & strating it.

"That's nothing new." Fred teased. Daphne smiled, leaned over & kissed him on the cheek.

"Well wether you like it or not I'm taking you back to the doctor tomorrow & we're going to get you back to your normal self!" Daphne said. Fred frowned. "I know you don't like the doctor Freddie, no one does but you've got to be my strong Freddie, that I know & love. "

"I wil." Fred said, gazing at the beautiful angel parking their car in his apartment driveway.

Daphne had her hands full of papers & ads from the wedding event.

"Ah, here we go." Fred said, finding the room key in his pocket. "Home sweet home." Fred sighed happily, kicking off his shoes. Daphne made her way to the room. She heard voices from in the kitchen.

"Freddie!" She whispred. Fred heard her aleret voice telling him something was wrong. Fred leaped up from the sofa. "Shh, listen!" She whispered. Fred krept down the hall.

"Mom!" Fred shouted, Daphne was right behind him also in shock.

"Freddie, glad you made it home safe, baby!" Peggy said cheerfully.

"Mrs. Jones, what are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd make dinner for us all!"

"Where's dad?" Fred asked.

"He's getting our things out of the car." Peggy said, dipping dough onto a cookie pan.

"What stuff?"

"Oh, aren't we staying here?"

"I..guess.." Fred mumbled. He loved his parents but dreaded the thought of them staying with him, Daphne would probably leave, he wanted her to take care of him. He didn't feel safe with out her. His mother would over over-react with his cuts. Daphne gave him the perfect amount of care.

_TBC_

_Sorry this was sorta short, the next chapter is going to be SUPER EXCITING! :D :D :D :D : D _

_REVIEW for more! :) -DK_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay once again..I don't have time to reply to the reviews today, but I did write this chapter for you! :) I hope that is good enough for now? :) _

_HAVE A GREAT DAY & thanks for the reviews! :D_

_Chapter 7: Werewolf?_

"Well Fred, looks like it's time I pack up my things & leave." Daphne said, making the bed he'd let her use.

"I guess." Fred groaned. Daphne smiled.

"Your parents will take good care of you, Freddie." She said, throwing the pillows into place perfectly on the bed.

"Maybe."

"Freddie, they love you." She said cheerfully.

"A little too much." He said. Daphne made her way to the blond.

"Silly boy...there's no such thing as too much love." Daphne reminded him., kissing him on the cheek.

"Your right." He sighed.

"What's really bothering, Fred?"

"Daphne, I don't know what's happening to me, I don't feel like myself, I hurt, a lot, I feel..weird." He said, Daphne blinked cluelessly at the man. Fred shock his head. "Point is, you can't leave, if there was ever I time I needed you, it's now."

Daphne hugged him tightly.

"So, is that a yes?" Fred asked.

"How could I leave you, Fred?" She said.

"Thanks, Daphne..I don't know what I would do with out you." He said, resting his head on hers.

"Where do I sleep?" She asked.

"Oh..." Fred remembered he only had two bedrooms in his small apartment. "I'm letting my parents get my bed room & you can keep yours. I'll sleep on the sofa." Fred said.

"Oh no you aren't. I will. You need to get all your rest." Daphne said, picking up her things moving them out to the living room.

"Daphne?"

"Yes, Freddie?" She said, standing in the door way with arms full.

"Have I ever mentioned, I kinda love you?" He said sweetly. Daphne giggled & winked.

"Once or twice."

"Well, I love you."

"I love you too, dear." She said.

"What are you doing?" Skip asked as Daphne put her things down on the coffee table.

"Oh, Freddie is sleeping in the guest room & he wanted me to stay over the night so I told him I'd stay on the sofa." Daphne said.

"Well, how long have you been here?" Skipp asked.

"For a few nights now. The doctor told him to take it easy so-"

"I see." Skip said.

"She takes good care of our son, Skippy, doesn't she?" Peggy said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Yep." Skip said. Daphne smiled, it was almost an akward moment to be in front of Fred's parents, with out him being around. She wondered if they truly liked her.

"Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Jones."

"Tell me dear, how is my boy?" Peggy asked, sitting on the sofa with her daughter in law to be.

"He's doing pretty well, you raised such a strong, brave boy, Mrs. Jones. He's going to be better in no time!" Daphne said with her heart burning with hope. Peggy smiled brightly, then put her hand over Daphne's.

"Thank you for taking care of him while we're away. He loves you. He always has." Peggy said. Daphne grinned & blushed.

"I love him too, very much." Daphne said.

"Well we're going to go ahead & get settled in our bed room. See you later." Peggy said, walking down the hall. Minutes later Daphne heard a cry coming from the guest bath room. She quickly jumped up & opened the door.

"Freddie!" She gasped.

"Shh! Don't..tell...my parents." He managed to say, holding his arm tightly.

"You did your medicine with out me! " Daphne cried, rushing to his side to help him.

"Daphne, I had to." Fred said. "I don't want to depend on anyone anymore."

"Freddie, it's okay." Daphne said, trying to stop the tears rushing out of his eyes. Fred buried his head into her shoulder, her red hair & cried. Daphne moved her hand softly across his back, making his feel comforted. "You are so strong." Daphne whispered truthfully in his ear.

"I'm so scared." He whimpered.

"It's okay to be scared. You're only human, Fred." She said whisepered. Daphne eyed his hand, he was holding out. Suddenly the cut began to glow. He dropped on the ground, holding his hand.

"Freddie! What's wrong! Fred!" Daphne cried scared. His shirt ripped, exactly like the night before, hair grew rapidly all over his body, ears stuck out, like a wolfe, his nose turned blank, & grew out.

"Ah!" Daphne screamed, falling into the bath tub. She shivered in the corner. Breathing heavily.

"What happened to my Freddie, you..you...beast thingy!" She cried. The creature just stared at her & got closer. "Ohh, my gosh..." She gasped pinning herself to the tub wall. "Back! Don't touch me!" She whimpered. The wolfe showed his razer sharp teeth to her.

A knock came from the door.

"Kids!" Skipp shouted, knocking on the door. "Are you in there! What's going on?"

"Uh...yeah Mr. Jones, just giving Freddie his medicine!" Daphne yelled to him.

"Are you sure, there was a lot of noise going on in there?"

"I can asure you Mr. Jones that..everything is totally okay, perfect, great! Need I say more?" Daphne giggled in lieing way, hiding her scared emotiions at the beast drolling all over her. "Ewww.." Daphne wined.

"Ew?"

"I said...ewwiee, we're getting this cut looking better! Yeah!"

"Okay...good night." Skipp said.

"Are you a...werewolfe!" Daphne gasped, suddenly everything clicked in her head.

_TBC_

_Okay end of that chapter, told you it was going to get more exciting! ;) Hehehe..review for another chapter peeps! :)_

_-DangerproneK_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello guys! :) I'm able to reply to some reviews today! Thank you all for reviewing, things aren't as busy so I have a little more time. :) WHICH IS AMAZING. :) _

_SDaphne101: UPLOADED FOR YOU! :D_

_Kelly: Yeah that would be bad.. (; haha _

_Bella: Ohh good question, you might be surprised in this chapter, though..(:_

_Hayles45: Thank you! :) I'm excited to see what you think of this chapter! Hehehe._

_Mika: Hope you think this one is too, thanks! :)_

_Taylor: You get to see in this chapter ;)_

_FraphneAddict: First of all, thank you so much for reviewing & reading the whole story this weekend, means a lot to me! :D And thanks SOO much, I want to improve my writing skills a lot! So thank you for noticing! _

_Ashleigh:Aw, thank you! I'm glad you think I'm doing it the write way!_

_Hannah: I'm sorry...(: Thanks for the review, I hope I ended this chap well! _

_bfg101: yay love that tension feeling, don't ya! :D Hope you like this chapter! :)_

_Samantha. M: I got your reveiw on the "Race to Mystery Mountain", have you been able to figure it out yet? If not I'll try getting around to sending you a PM for help. (:_

_NOW READ! :D_

_Chapter 9: All Alone_

_Daphne's POV:_

The warm breath of the cold nosed beast breathed in my face. Sending chills up my spine. Shaking in terror of this..werewolf in front of me. Was is possible? Was this my soon-to-be husband? Sniffing me like I'm his prey. I stay still as possible. Calm as can be in a terrifying moment like this. His parents were here, which made things even worse. The preasure weighed heavily on my shoulders all week. Fred being down, wedding planning, parents, I've been so overwhelmed. I just wanted _my_ Fred back, to make me feel okay. To tell me everything was going to work out fine. Pushing all my thoughts aside & locking them in a bottle near my heart, I move my mind back to the main, subjuct here. My husbad to be..is a beast.

His teeth shined, a pearly white color, hungry glowing yellow eyes stared me down. I sit before me, a horrible creature, ready to attack. I had no where to go, no one to turn to. Fred wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Poor thing, he can't control himself. I can feel sweat all over my palms. I get ready to make a risky move. Hoping Fred's parents had went to bed for the night.

Taking a deep breath, acting unafraid I leaped out of the tub, ran to the door, opened it quick as I could I ran out the apartment door. No sight of the parents anywhere. Shortly after I hear the heavy breaths of no other than, my love, Fred. the werewolf on four paws, chasing my down the apartment halls. I make a right turn for the stairs. In my heels, I run fast as my feet could carry me. Faster than lighting the creature, catches up. I jump in the air, managing to get the last bus ride out. As I look out the window I can see the beast chasing the bus. Part of my heart beated out of my chest, so scared he'd kill me, another part sank, feeling heartbroken that he, my husband to be, would be killed. But, what was I to do? He'll attack me if I go near him. And if I stay away, someone is bound to kill him.

I sat on the cold bus. Just me, the road, the full moon & the hateful bus driver. He stopped at a local park.

"Everyong out!" He shouted to me, so rude. I had no choice but to get out of the bus, in no time, he vanished. Wind whipped through my long red hair. I folded my arms, trying to stay warm. The mid summer breeze came through, we were expecting a cold couple days in Crystal Cove. The swings moved in the wind. The monkey bars banged together gently. A chill wrapped around my spine. I always hated those feelings, never did anything good come after.

I looked up to the full moon, beaming down on me, my engagment rings shined in the reflection of the moon. The letters carved in "I love you" glowed a silver glow, like nothing I'd ever seen before.

There was a break of the silence when a loud howl came from behind me, quickly I turned. A drooling terrifying best, Fred. Growling out of anger.

"Please..don't hurt me..." I cried, for my dear life. Backing up, one step at a time. He got closer, such a hungry look in his eyes. "I'm your wife..well I will be soon, you love me, remember?" I whipmered. He didnt think another second. I gave up on the tallking,turned around & took off running far as I could.

Silly me, completely forgetting there was a drop off the cliff, to the lake.

"Freddie! Go away!" I cried, helplessly. Fred didn't listen. How lovely is my love story going to be. It's a complete orginial...my husband ate me!

He kept howling to the moon, before leaping on to my back, I could feel sharp claws, oh they were so sharp. I didn't fight. I barely screamed. I stayed still. After what seemed like forever, was really a few long moments, he removed the stabbing claws out of my shoulders. I managed to break my arm free from under me. I looked at my ring. The thought dawned on me. Werewolfes hate silver. I fixed my ring in a good spot, in plain sight. I stuck it in the creatures face.

"I'm sorry Freddie, but I have to do this!" I said, breathless, shoving it in his eyes. He backed away crying. he ran back to where he came from his apartment. Five minute drive, ten minute walk.

He left me, cold, alone, bleeding, hurt, in tears..all. Alone.

_(A/N: END OF DAPHNE'S POV)_

"Good morning, sonny!" A cheerful voice shouted, opening the door of Fred's guest bedroom where she found him snug in bed.

"Morning, mom." Fred said yawning. "Why are you awake so early?" Fred moaned, rubbing his eyes. She flew open the cutains.

"Early? Oh, dear, it's already ten a.m.!" She laughed.

"It is?" Fred asked cluelessly. "Gosh I didn't realize I was so tired."

"I found you asleep on the sofa when I got up for a midnight snack at three a.m. So I carried you to bed. Your a heavy little man." Peggy giggled, cleaning his room.

"Hu..I..don't remember falling asleep on the sofa." He mumbled to himself.

"What, Freddie?" Peggy asked.

"Oh, nothing...where's Daphne?" He asked.

"You know...I'm not sure. We haven't seen her all day. And she wasn't asleep on the sofa like she said she would be." Peggy said.

"Oh no!" Fred cried.

"Calm down pumpkin, maybe she went to the grocery store...heaven knows you need more food." She said.

"I'm going to go look for her, mom."

"Oh no, not before breakfast."

"Mom..." Fred groaned, he disliked when his mother would annoy him, reminding him to do everything the way he did when he was little.

"Remember the song I use to sing?" She asked happily.

"Yeah bu-"

"The best way to start your day...is eat a..." She sang cheerfully like a morning blue bird. Fred refused to finish the song. His mind was set on one thing, finding Daphne. "Fred Jones!" Peggy shouted in her unhappy voice.

"Mom, try to understand..I'm not five anymore." He said carefully, before closing the door on her, to get dressed.

"Daphne..I hope your okay.." He said to himself, looking at the photo in the heart picture frame of the two of them together. She left in there when she moved to the living room.

_TBC_

_Okay there is chapter nine, I'm not sure if it was very good or not but I hope you all enjoyed it! _

_If you want a chapter TEN review! :)_

_THANKS :D_

_-DangerproneK_


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm SUPER sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you LOVE this chapter as much as I do! :D_

Chapter 10: God Gave Me You

"Daphne, left her cell phone here, dad do you have any clue where she might be?" Fred asked, shoving his wallet into his pocket & grabbing his keys. Skip sat at the breakfast bar, eating his lunch.

"No, haven't seen her since last night." Skipp said, stuffing his face with a hand full of chips. "She was in the bathroom with you, you two were making a boat load of noise."

"We were?" Fred asked, the thought dawned on him that he didn't really remember anything after the medicine hit him.

"Oh yeah. Scared your mother & I to death. Sounded like Daphne was scared too, by the sound of her voice."

"She was...?" Skipp nodded. Fred didn't give it a second thought, thanking his father then leaving the apartment, driving out with her car. "Daphne...why is your car still here?" He whispred worried to himself. Not going far he went to the park, if she would go anywhere for a morning walk it would be the park, right next to the beach she loved so dearly.

"Daphne?" He shouted, looking around. It didn't take long to follow the side walk & find a red head beauty sitting leaning againest a tree staring out at the ocean. "Daphne! Oh my gosh I was so worried about you!" He said running towards her, Daphne saw her handsome hero coming to her rescue & burried her head on her knees that her bent againest her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Daphne shivered, hiding her face from the love of her life, also the terrible beast that chased her down last night.

"Daphne, speak to me, what's wrong?" Fred said, getting on his knees to her level. Daphne jerked away, Fred felt her shivering, as he put her hand on his wife-to-be.

"Freddie..stay away from me." She cried. hoping he'd leave. Part of her wanted to go cry to him & tell him everything, the other part wanted to hide, & never speak to him, so scared he would turn into her worst nightmare again.

"Daphne, somethings, wrong, what happened?" Fred ask holding her arms. Daphned raised her head up & looked into his glowing eyes, not yellow, but the ocean blue she loved. Sparkling with worry & doubt. His hands, so big, but gentle & soft. Not hairy with claws sticking out ready to dig into her skin.

Her torn sleeve slid down her shoulder, Fred noticed bleeding coming from her shoulders.

"Da-..." Fred gasped. Daphne began to pour tears out of her dazziling blue eyes. "How did this happen?" Fred's heart sank, the sickest most worried feeling he'd ever had in his life.

"Fred..you did this to me.." She sobbed. Fred froze, in shock.

"No! No, I didn't! Daphne, I could never hurt you! This isn't happening!" Fred shouted.

"You turned into a...werewolf." She cried.

"What...?" Daphne nodded.

"You chased me last night. I didn't want your parents to see so I ran out here, you ran after me, then.." She couldn't finish, the tears poured out harder. Fred held all tears in, fears raged inside his heart, He was a beast. A horrible monster.

"Daphne, tell me it's not true." He said with a desprate cry in his voice, looking into her eyes. Daphne buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." She sobbed. Fred held her closer to him than ever before. If there were ever a time they needed one another, it was now.

"No, Daphne..I'm sorry." He whispered, his hand on her head, pressed againest his chest. "You have to leave, & so do my parents Daphne. I'm dangerous. You can't be with me." He said.

Daphne's tear stained face looked at up at him.

"Freddie Jones, I'm not leaving you. I'm yours forever. I'll help you get through this somehow! We're stiched together!" Daphne said truthfully to her best friend. Fred used his thumbs & removed the tears flowing down her pink cheeks.

"Daphne.." Fred said, lost in his words, speechless.

"Don't question me, just kiss me & say it's going to be okay." Daphne said, pressing her lips agaiest his. A moment of bliss then parted. They gazed into each others eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Fred whispered. "God gave me your for these times, the ups & the downs. God gave me you for the days of doubts. God, gave me _you_." He said, pulling her closer to him, she rested her head on his chest once more.

"We'll get through this...together." She said softly.

_TBC_

_I know you guys are going to kill me for such a short chapter but I just felt that this was the best way to end this chapter. MUCH more to come! Review for more! :D_

_REVIEWWWW_


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright, please forgive me for being so horrible on updating sooner. I'm crazy busy. :P _

_Thank you all for reviewing, the more reviews I get the faster I write, no kidding haha! :) _

_I'm pleased with this chapter, I hope you are too! Also I updated with the last chapter of "Race to Mystery Mountain" if you haven't R&R yet I suggest you do! :D Just wanted to make sure you knew it was updated!_

Chapter 11: I'm a Monster, Your a Princess

"Hold still, this will be over in a few seconds." Fred said caringly, applying medicine onto Daphne's shoulders.

"Freddie..your not going to use the type the doctor gave you, are you?" Daphne said with a worry sound carrying in her voice.

"I probably should, Daph." He said, dreading to dare tell her those words.

"Freddie.." She cried, backing up to the wall hiding her face like a child getting ready to take a bath.

"Daphne, it's your only chance of not becoming a beast like myself." He said, softly, kneeling beside her. Gently sliding his hand on top of hers, reveling her beautiful face, that was hidden in fear. "I promise, I'll be here for you to hold you through this." Daphne looked at his truthful caring face. Remembering the beast she saw in him last night, she would take the medicine to not become that. Knowing that she had to be the one taking care of him through this. Flash backs of seeing her strong brave blond boy crying like a baby getting a cut, whenever she put medicine on his cuts. Moving all thoughts of hers aside she focused on Fred. He needed her to be okay.

With out speaking Fred slid her closer to him, holding her in his arms.

"I can't live with out you." He said, kissing her on the cheek, Daphne's emotions bubbled up happily, she loved him more than she could ever describe.

"You won't have to." Daphne replied, getting up from the floor, reacing out for his hand. She glanced in the mirror, her red hair was back to perfect shape, her face glowed with happiness, her shoulders were covered in scars from the terrible werewolfe. She wore a dark purple tank. Fred needed to be able to see her scars to apply the medicine.

"This will help you Daphne. You're not a werewolfe." A sad look crossed on his face, like a stormy cloud had came above him. Daphne could see past all his pretend smiles, he wanted nothing more than to be himself again. She wanted that too.

He poured a few drops of the medicine onto a wash cloth, fizz flew up, he dreaded the next move. He'd already hurt her, now he was going to make her go through more pain all over again. Fred's heart felt like someone had shot a bullet through it.

Daphne pulled her hair up in a curly pony tail, lose. Closing her eyes as if someone was going to punch her to the ground she prepared herself for unreal sting of flashing pain.

Feeling Fred's hands get closer to her, finally the cold, wet wash cloth filled with pain hit her like a bullet on her shoulders. At once she squeled in pain. Fred held the cloth on her cuts for a few more moments until he see his beauitufl angel could take no more. He threw it on the ground & turned her to where he could see her face.

Still no tears came from her eyes, but she cried a whimper, groaning & closing her eyes tightly. Fred held her waist, & pulled her closer to him.

"You're doing good, darling." He said, speaking sweet words of encouragement to her. "Don't be afraid to cry. I'm here for you, always."

The pain seemed to slowly fade away when he touched her, it seemed to vanish into the thin air. No more suffering. All she could hear was his strong words of encouragment. The words of comfort that felt like warm sheets on a cold winters night.

Futtering open her blue eyes, sparkling them into his. He cracked a smile, through his tears. Suddenly Daphne started sliding out of his arms, her eyes closed & was still. He caught her before she hit the cold floor. He looked at the woman in his arms, sound asleep, out cold. Worried sick feeling hit his stomach, hoping she was alright.

"Daphne, wake up sweetie." He cried in a desprate beg of hope. No reply, or movent. Had he killed her? Did the medicine hurt her that bad. "Daphne! Daphne, wake up!" He cired more rough this time. Sending his parents flying down the hall slinging open the bed room door.

"Fred, is everything ok?" Skip shouted, breathing heavily from the run to his sons room. Fred looked up at his parents, with a true sleeping beauty in his arms, grasping for last breaths.

"No! No! Dad it's not okay! Something's wrong with Daphne! Call 911!" Fred shouted, fighting tears that were like a fire raging out of hand. Skip wasted no time calling for help.

"I love you Daphne, even if I can never be with you ever again, I hope you can someday forgive me what I've done to you. I'm going to leave you today, I know you never wanted me to, but, I can't hurt you ever again. I'm a monster, your a princess. We can't live happily ever after like we both dreamed we would. I'm gonna leave, you won't be afraid anymore. I won't hurt you ever again. You won't have to suffer or take care of me. Know that Iove you more than I could ever be able to put into words. I'll always remember you & wish I could have been the one to call you _mine_. Your going to get married, but not to me, a normal loving man, but he won't love you as much as I do, it's impossibe to love you more than I love you. Your going to have children with him, not me..no mini Fred's to get into trouble, but with your new love, you'll have a pretty little daughter that looks exactly like you. You're going to grow old together, have grandchildren, watch them grow, be happy. Life will go on, & so will your heart." He finished. His face right on top of hers, he pressed his lips againest hers for one last time there was a moment of peace & bliss. Looking at her beautiful golden angelic face on last precious time, before the first aid members, take her away for good. For better or worse.

There would never be an "I do" anymore. Tears bursted out of his pale blue eyes, failing down his cheeks. He watched them drive away. Shortly after, the sun was going down. He began his walk down the street, knowing he'd have to be out of harms way by moon light.

_TBC_

_I seriously almost cried writing this chapter. Read it listening to a sad song, you will seriously cry. lol Not kidding. _

_I hope you enjoyed the little update anyways! _

_Give me your thoughts by reviewing! Also I was wondering if anyone else had any story requests like, Taylor requested me writing a werewolfe story, if you would like me to write one of your idea's I'd like to! :) Just let me know._

_REVIEW about the story & REVIEW if you have an idea for me (:_


	12. Chapter 12

_SO I'm very sorry I scared everyone so bad making you all think that CHAP ELEVEN was the LAST chapter..so not true my friends, I would never leave you hanging onto just that little sad ending waiting for me to update with another story, what do you think I am SDMI season ONE episode 26! ;) Seriously I might die if season 2 doesn't air before May 3rd... that seems TOO FAR AWAY! Let me know if you hear anything new! :) _

_ANYWAYS, enough of my big mouth, continue reading the story! :D_

Chapter 12: He Loves Her

"This just doesn't look good." The doctor mumbled, losing hope for the red heads life, as she laid still on the hospital bed. Her breaths where getting smaller, she faught to stay alive. Doctors surronded her, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with this poor woman, so helpless.

"Who did this to my daughter?" Elizabeth Blake shouted in the waiting room.

"We're not sure..." Skipp said with a worried look across his face. As George paced back & forth in the hall, hoping & praying for a few words of good news.

"Well, you should know, she was with you!" George roared but remaining calm.

"No, we weren't, Fred called us into his room, he said something was wrong but, didn't exactly tell us what." Skipp said with Peggy right by his side, holding on to him tightly.

"Skippy, where is, Freddie?" She asked, noticing he was no where in sight.

"I haven't seen him since he told me to call for help."

"Oh cheese & crackers!" Peggy cried. "Where could he be?" A worried look washed over her face, cleaning the happiness or hope all off.

"Now, don't worry dear, Fred's a man now he can take care of himself." Skipp said, he too had the same sick worried feeling in his stomach for his son, but comforted his wife the only way he knew he could.

"To think he's would be my daughters future! He's not even here for her!" Elizabeth shouted angry crossing her arms, putting her nose in the hair.

"He loves, Daphne, & I know my son, if he were able to be here he would be!" Peggy cried, bursting into tears, sobbing. Skipp wrapped his arms around his worried wife.

"Calm down dear." He said.

"I bet Fred did this to her! That little murder!" Elizabeth shouted, placing her hands on her hips. Acting as if she'd figured out a million dollar mystery.

"Fred wouldn't dare hurt her!" Skipp shouted in an angry voice, getting out of his seat shouted loudly in Elizabeth's face.

"Sit back down, Mr. Jones! Don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" George said, pushing him into his seat, next to Peggy.

"No! Your calling my son a murder! Fred loves you daughter with all his heart. He didn't hurt your daughter, he wouldn't kill anyone, much less your daughter, HIS WIFE!" Skipp shouted loudly in stress.

"You've got no proof!" Elizabeth said in a snoty tone, turning back towards them & walking to the front desk.

"Look, Jones!" George said very stong & manly in his voice, inching closer to the man. " I don't know what is going on here, or what happened to my daughter but one thing I do realize as that with out your son here, I don't think Daphne has much longer. If she would wake up or live for anyone it would be your son, please, find him & bring him to Daphne, she doesn't have much time." George stressed in a whisper making sure his wife wouldn't hear a word.

"Look, I'll try but-"

"Find him! Daphne is madly in love with him, she can't do this with out him, I just know it!" George said. Skipp sliding down in his seat. As George joined his wife in talking to the front desk workers.

"Skipp, listen to him...he's right." Peggy said softly, looking into her husbands face seeing the older image of their son.

"You may visit Miss Blake." A nurse said calmly, walking into what was finally a silent waiting room. The Blake's rushed to the nurse & shortly following behind was the Jones couple. "Here she is, try to not be very loud." The nurse advised after hearing the fight from a few halls down moments before.

"My poor sweet, Daphne." Elizabeth cried holding her hand over her mouth gasping. "That boy.." She groaned under her breath with anger bubbling up inside her like a hot pot of water on a stove.

"Oh deary.." Peggy sighed, looking at the woman in with the resemblance of an angel for the heavens. Elizabeth sit on the chair beside her daughters bed & listened to her weak slow breathing, grasping for life, so helpless. George had a look like no one had ever seen on the man before, a look of fear that couldn't be erased at the scene. Skip watched as his face grew almost as pale as his sick daughters was. He too was worried for the young woman that he dreamt of becoming his daughter-in-law.

"Freddie.." Daphne's lips trembled under a breathless mumble. Elizabeth gasped & grabbed a hold of her daughters cold hand holding it tightly in hers.

"Daphne, darling, wake up." she begged for moments. Daphne laid still, no more movement or words came from her mouth. She was peaceful at rest. Her mother & fathers hearts sank in fear they'd be spending their last minutes with their daughter in a hospital.

"I wish we knew what was wrong." Elizabeth cried, desprate for comfort, running into George's arms, sobbing into his chest. Skip took Peggy out of the room, the parents needed a few moments to be alone with Daphne.

"I never thought it would end like this, George." She sobbed, tears trembling down her cheeks fast than ever before.

"Maybe this isn't the end, darling." George said, taking her wifes face & holding it in his strong hands. Using his thumbs to gently slide off a few tears, more were flowing out faster than he could remove them.

"What do you mean?" She sniffled.

"Why do we have to think she's dieing? She might be, but, maybe she isn't. We have to be strong for her. Now isn't the time for sobbing, as much as we want to." He said, comforting his wife, encouraging her to keep a light of hope burning in her heart. Elizabeth wiped her tears away. Drying her eyes, taking one more look at her weak petite Daphne before leaving the room for a break from the emotional rollar coaster ride. George followed behind.

Moments after they were out of the room, Daphne slowly managed to open her eyes, refusing to fall into the darkness wanting to take over her body so bad. She glanced in front of her, only seeing two seats for guests. She listened for a comforting familar voice to cry her name, but only hearing slow beeps of her heart monitor. Ever so slowly she turned her head to the left, only a wall. She turned her head to the right, an empty seat. Her heart felt broken she wanted to know what was going on, where was everyone, most importantly where was Fred? He was holding her, now he's no where in sight.

Her hands began to shake in fear. Unable to control her emotions.

"Freddie, where are you?" She whispered, trying to shout. She heard no reply from her special blond boy whom had rescued her for so long. "Freddie!" She cried softly, weakly hoping he'd burst through the door & tell her he was there & everything was going to be okay. Daphne was weaker than she ever had been before, she somehow managed to pull herself up, she took a few moments to catch her breath, then gracefully slid her legs across the bed, wearing a white night gown her parents had brought for her, her little bare feet hit the cold hospital floor. She stumbled trying to move her feet to walk. She grabed the chair beside her bed & began to slide her feet across the floor, making her way to the phone she spotted on the table on the in te corner of her room. Every step felt llike a mile, scared of falling, but scared to of not try she finally managed to reach the phone. She rested her body againest the wall & caught her breath, shaky. She dialed the numbers she often dialed so often before.

"Freddie, this is..Daphne..where are you? I miss..y-you. I remember you saying y...y-you were going to l-leave me." She said struggling to speak clearly, trying to make her words less shaky." Don't leave, please..come back..I need you..I need you. I love you...please.. come..tell me your safe, I'm scared & I just want you to hold me. I promised you we'd get get through this to-together..&..w-we will." Daphne finished before the phone slipped through her hands, landing on the floor.

_TBC_

_YAY, chapter 12 is done! :D If you want a chapter 13, just review! :D _

_BTW sorry to keep giving you chapters full with sadness, hopfully some HAPPY will come...(:_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay I hurried & uploaded this chapter for all of you awesome reviewers who wanted more! :D _

_Hope you LIKE IT! :D_

Chapter 13: Only Worse

"Miss Blake!" A nurse gasped, in shock seeing the young woman on the cold floor resting agaiest the wall, fighting to stay awake. "What happened?"

"Freddie...I need Freddie!" She tried shouting, only able to let a whisper come from her mouth. The kind nurse rushed to her side.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Miss Blake, it's dangerous." The nurse said, secertly clicking a button for the doctor behind her.

"No, it's not! Let me go!" Daphne shouted weakly fighting the nurse to escape from her arms.

"Miss Blake, please, you can't leave." The nurse said, remaining in a calm cool voice. Daphne pushed the nurse into the wall.

"Leave me alone! I need to be with Freddie!" She cried. Her red hair was a mess, bangs had fallen in her face, skin was pale white & she looked weak, screaming for her lover so they could comfort one another.

Daphne fell in the floor & crawled out to the the door way. The nurse watched her, scared & unsure of what to do with the determined woman. Daphne grabbed a hold of the door knob & pulled herself up she took a few breathers then rushed towards the exit door.

"No Miss Blake!" The nurse shouted chasing her out, Daphne had picked up speed & seemed as if nothing would stop her. "Someone help her, she's crazy!" The nurse shouted.

"Daphne?" Elizabeth shouted, shocked to see the girl running torwards the door.

"Daphne, stop!" George cried, flying out of his seat to her.

"Let go, let me go!" Daphne cried, pushing and pulling away from the couple holding her in a lock for her own protection.

"Daphne, calm down..what's going on?" Her mother asked.

"F-freddie!" Daphne screamed as if she could see him in front of her.

"Fred?" The couple echoed.

"He needs me.." Daphne cried. Her heart was pounding harder than before, she'd never felt so weak & alone. Her thoughts were focused on that one man who got on one knee & asked the question she'd wanted him to so badly for so long. He needed her, she needed him. Where was he, why was she in the hospital? There was so many unanswered questions that where bobbling in her mind. She began to sob as the group of people became far more stronger than she was & drug her back torwards the room she hated so much.

"George, what's going on with her?" Elizabeth asked with tears flowing down her cheeks seeing the sadest sight she'd ever seen of her daughter.

"I..don't know." He sighed, pulling her close to him, holding his wife tightly, as they listened to the screams from their daughter. They held each other close & walked into the room where they found Daphne resting in her bed, where she so desprately needed to be.

"Daphne..darling..." Elizabeth said sweetly sliding her fingers through her daughters knoted, messy red hair. "Fred isn't here." She sadly broke the news to her.

"I know, he's not." Daphne said sniffling, looking down to her tiny fingers with the engagment ring on the middle one.

"Then why were you screaming for him like that, dear?" She asked, making eye contact with her husband, George made a clueless face.

"B-because..Freddie wasn't bitten by any wolfe..he was bit by a werewolfe." Daphne announcent, making her parents faces go blank in shock & confussion. "He told me was leaving me he'd never hurt me again."

"He did this to you?" George asked getting more concrened.

"Only the claw marks, daddy." Daphne said. "I'm not exactly sure why I blacked out like this."

"Daphne maybe it's best he's gone." her mother said. Daphne looked up, tears filled in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Mother, it isn't best with out him, he needs me..I promised we'd get through this, together & we will. I'll find him soon as I'm able to escape this prison your all calling help for me. He'll die, he isn't fully recovered from his scars. He needs his rest & medicine." Daphne said with a care & pain in her voice.

"He ran away?" George asked.

"Yes, daddy, for my own good. He didn't know it, but I could hear every single word he spoke to me when he thought I was out. I couldn't reply, but if I could have I wouldn't be here right now." She said.

"Daphne, he's a beast-"

"He's _mine_!" Daphne shouted to her father. "Daddy, I'm afraid I'm only going to get worse...I need him, find him." Daphne said, puppy eyed at her father, he left the room. Daphne feared the worst.

" try to relax." Her mother said. Daphne sighed.

"Skip, this is George Blake, your son is a werewolfe, Daphne just told us, long story short, he needs to come back to Daphne. Find him, go where ever you think you would find werewolves!" George shouted through his cell phone.

"A werewolfe! My son? If you say so, I think I know where to look.."Skip said shutting his flip phone & speeding up in his car.

Waves crashed on the dark beach of Crystal Cove. Fred sit on in the sand waiting to turn from man to beast within moments Everything was black, the lake, the sky, his mood. He felt more broken down & beaten than ever before. Would he be considered a coward for leaving Daphne the way he did, or a hero for saving her from more harm & hurt from himself?

He knew if it came down to leaving he'd be torn & it would hurt, but he had no idea it would hurt _this_ bad. He cried harder than he thought he ever could. His heart, shattered into a million pieces, or more. His scars hurt, no medicine was given to him today. No Daphne to hold him tightly & wipe away the tears that slid down his cheeks.

"How can I feel this empty?" Fred sighed. "I thought we agreed we'd get through this together? So why aren't we?" He mumbled in confusion. Suddenly he felt a vibrate in his pocket, but not the usual vibrate he'd been feeling when his dad kept calling but, a voice mail ring. He dug in his pocket feeling for his cell phone & pulling it out.

"The hospital...?" Fred poundered. Then gasping as he remembered. "Daphne!" He clicked & listened to her desprate call for help. Her sweet voice so weak. Listening & hearing the phone hit the ground.

"Daphne! Oh no.." He said, knowing even know she couldn't hear him. He jumped up out of the sand. "I'm coming, Daphne!" He shouted.

TBC

End of this chapterrr (: If you want another review! :D

Tell me..what do YOU think is going to happen next? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Short but worth the update! Hope you enjoy! Please review! THANKS! :D

Chapter 15: Dad

As Fred began to run off the beach, where he'd sat in tears for hours, when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Dad?" He questioned, seeing his father with a flashlight shining on him.

"Freddie!" His father shouted running to his son & wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Fred felt like he was ten years old again, he ran away once & his father always managed to find a way to find him & bring him back. Greeting him with hug & words of love & wisdom. Not shouting & punishment. Although that often came soon after.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Fred asked, with a worry panic sound carrying in his voice.

"Son, I've came to take you to Daphne. She needs you." Skipp said. Fred knew exaclty what he meant. After listening to her voicemail message, she really did need him.

"I-I don't think I can go, dad." He said, turning his back to his father & looking out to the dark water with waves crashing on the shore.

"Why? Because your a werewolfe?" His father asked crossing his arms. Fred's eyes grew wide. His voice became still & serious.

"How did you know?" He asked, he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Daphne told her father." He said. "You need help son. You can't just run away to live out here as a wolfe."

"There's no use dad! It's over. I'm done with all of this! Yes, I love Daphne. So much I can't be with her! When I'm a werewolfe I turn into a total beast! I'm the whole reason she's suffering!" Fred said, stressing his every word to his father. His father looked done to the sandy ground, like an innocent child. His son had never shouted in such a rage before like this. He was truly acting as if he was the beast.

"Fred, if you don't see her, she's going to die..even the doctors have confirmed that, she just went nuts wanting you." Skip said. Fred breathed heavily, looking at his hands.

"Dad! Get out of here!" He shouted loudly. Skip had enough of his sons rude shouting to him.

"Fredrick!"

"Dad, please get out of here!" He cried, falling to the ground as his hand began to glow that silver color of the moon shining on him.

"Fred!" He shouted worried about his son.

"Dad..you gotta get away..nothing good ever happens after I feel this way." He said, in pain. A sharp stabbing feeling in his hand & cuts. A sharper pain than usual. He wasn't turning into a werewolfe like he expected.

"Fred...what's happening?" His father asked, backing away. Fred faught to speak as pain took over his entire body.

"I-I don't know dad..this hasn't happened before." He groaned, breathless.

"I'm going to get help!" Skip said, flipping open his phone. Fred, fell on his stomach.

"No! Dad..d-don't that..it's too dangerous. I need to get to Daphne...right now!" He grasped for breaths. Skip nodded & then carefully drug his son to his car.

"Daphne..someone's here to see you.." George Blake said calmly. Daphne was barely able to hear her father. She was worn out from the dramatic spell of sobbing.

"Freddie?" She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Yes, darling..Fred is here." Her father sighed happily. Knowing it would give her some sense of comfort & peace to rest. Fred was wheeled in sitting in a wheelchair. With the entire family discovering his werewolfe secret they realized why he was happening to be in much pain at the moment.

"Hey..D-daph.: He managed to say. Daphne could hear the pain in his voice. She wanted to respond so bad, desired to hold him tightly & love him. Unable to do so she stayed still flashing a grin.

"Daphne, I need you .." She fluttered her eyes open, seeing his face & so much pain & suffering it was like a bullet to the heart to look at him that way.

"Freddie, I don't understand..w-whats going on with either of us..b-but I-i.."

_**TBC**_

_**I don't blame you if you kill me for ending here. The was such a short chapter! I promise the next will be longer but anyway. I have NEW STORY OUT! **_

_**GO READ "The Second Chance"! And review! If you like it I'll continue! :D **_


	15. Chapter 15

_Here is an extra special long chapter to make up for all the short ones/waiting. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took me so long! _

Chapter 15: Himself Again

"Shh, Daphne...it's going to be okay." Fred said, placing his shaky hands on her cool rose pink cheeks. Daphne could feel his gentle soft touch, those words she longed to hear came from his mouth. Suddenly she felt herself begin to heal. But for how much longer, she wondered. She fluttered her big blue eyes completely opened, shining them into a deep stare of hope into his blue eyes with hints of grey. Her smile lit up like the sun through the clouds after a rain fall. Fred's body faught to not fall into the blackness that wanted to take over so badly. Daphne brushed his hair back as he rested his head on her legs, covered in bed sheets.

"You're right, it is going to be okay." Daphne whispered into his ear. He couldn't resist it, her gentle touch, smooth sweet voice. He felt so weak, with moments he gave in & fell fast asleep with his head rested on her legs & his body still in a wheel chair

"Daddy, help me get him into my bed." Daphne said sliding off the side of the bed & carefully placing his head down.

"Daphne! Your not suppose to be out of bed!" Her father stressed. Daphne signaled to her father, with her pointer finger the "Shh" sign. Quickly Georgy caught on, pulling under the blonds arms to lift him in bed.

"Daphne, do you feel better?" George asked, shocked. Daphne nodded.

"I told you..I needed Freddie.." She said.

"Is he a miracle?" George gasped. Daphne giggled.

"To me he is." She said, tucking him in the sheets tightly. "When you were blaming him that he hurt me, I couldn't understand. When he put medicine on me I felt pain, like he did, until he held me. He calms me, daddy. I need to do the same for him. " She said, running her petite fingers through his lush blond hair. Replaying the night he proposed to her, causing her to smile.

"Is he going to-?" George asked. Daphne looked at her father.

"I don't know...that's one mystery I haven't solved. I can't understand why he isn't turning into a werewolfe now..he always does around now. It never fails. " Daphne said, carrying a worried tone in her voice.

"Daphne, I'm sorry you've had to go through this." George said, no one else was in the room. Daphne stood up.

"Don't be sorry for me, daddy. Be sorry for my poor Freddie. He needs help. & I'm going to get it to him." Daphne said.

After one last check with doctors they decided it was safe for Daphne to go home, just to get plently of rest & not over do herself. Her parents made sure of it that she'd follow his requests. Fred was back into his warm bed, still asleep. His parents sat by his side, hoping he'd wake soon.

"Daphne, how did you sleep?" Elizabeth asked, pouring her morning cup of tea in her mug, sitting on Fred's sofa. They'd all decided Fred would be most comfortable at his apartment so they stayed their.

"Okay, I guess." She said. Walking past her mother to an office near by.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"Getting Fred some help from someone who will know exactly what to do." She said, closing the door. She turned to Fred's desk, where she'd use to find him back in the young adult days, working on college things, or a case they were trying to crack open. On one side of the desk was a neat stack of books, along with a small desk light. On the other side was a frame with their picture in it. She smiled a small smile then sit in his large leather seat & twirled around once or twice. It felt like was Fred was awake with her. For some reason it comforted her. Stopping the chair from the spin she remembered the point she'd came into his office. She slid open a drawer, at once finding exactly what she was looking for. Fred kept everything tidy & neat, he wasn't a messy man like most. Which caught Daphne's eye, she loved his clean-cut personality. In a way he was even cleaner than she was. Daphne didn't meet too many like that. Many different things drew her attention to the handsome blond.

She picked up the small booklet she was searching for, labled "Fred's Contact's" . She flipped through the pages, all were in alphabetical order. She scanned the pages for a "V".

Finding the name she was after she picked up the phone, dialing the number on the page. After three rings she heard an answer.

"Hello."

"Velma, hi! This is Daphne Blake, you might not re-" Daphne greeted before the younger woman cut in.

"Daphne! Of course I remember you!" Velma Dinkley, a former member of Mystery Incorprated shouted happily.

"Good." Daphne said.

"Tell me, Daphne, what makes you call an old high school friend up?" Velma asked smartly. Daphne's smile faded away. Remembering the reason she had called her old time best friend up.

"I wish it was good news." Daphne mumbled.

"Oh no, what is it?" Velma asked.

"Well, it's nothing like..bad bad..it's just..bad." Daphne said, once again confusing people with her speech. She could her Velma laughing on the other end. She use to always tease Daphne with the words she used. Even though Daphne was an A+ student like Velma their use of vocabulary words was much different.

"It's about Freddie." Daphne began before once again Velma cut in.

"Fred Jones!" Velma gasped. "You two still know each other?" Daphne felt a blush come across her cheeks. She wished Fred was here to explain it to her. For some reason the two always got shy talking about their relationship with their fellow Mystery Incorporated members.

"Uh, yes. " Daphne managed to fit into Velma's rant of words.

"So did he finally ask you out or are you two sercet love birds still "just friends"" Velma laughed taking everything as a joke. Daphne's cheeks quickly turned red.

"We're getting married, Velma" She said. Suddenly there was a long pause of silence between the two.

"Wow..Daphne.." Velma said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah.." She said, feeling awkward in the moment.

"Is that why you called? Oh thank you Daphne! I'd love to be the bridesmaid! It's always been my biggest dream to-"

"Velma!" Daphne shouted loudly, catching her attention & pulling her back into reality of the phone conversation.

"Oh! Ha..yes?" She asked.

"That's actually not why I called you."

"Oh...then why did you call me?"

"It's about Fred, he was bitten by a werewolfe, Velma. Just about a week ago. Every night, after the sunsets & the full moon is out he turns into a werewolfe and can't control himself. He's even attacked me once. If you know Fred, and you do, you know this is not like him! Last night, when I was in the hospital, he didn't turn into a werewolfe, but turned weak & was in a lot of pain. I knew if anyone could help me it would be you." Daphne said.

"Jinkies! A werewolfe, hu?" Velma said. "I never thought Fred would turn into something like that. You called the right person, Daphne. I may not know a lot about werewolves but, we can certainly do some re-searching & get to the bottom of this case." Velma said.

"Thank you Velma. Oh, and please don't mention this to anyone. We're keeping it our little secret." Daphne said.

"Got it. Where are you located?" Velma asked.

"Crystal Cove, near the beach, about five blocks away. Fred owns an apartment there. I'll text you the numbers."

"Okay, I live a little ways out of Crystal Cove, that must be the reason we haven't bumped into each other any." Velma said.

"Must be. It's been ages." Daphne said.

"Well maybe a little under a decade." Velma said being smart.

"Thanks for doing this Velma. It means a lot. I just want my Freddie back." Daphne said.

"I can understand. I'll try to be there by later tonight, that way I might catch him in full werewolfe mode."

"Okay, I'll try to get our parents to leave." Daphne said.

"Good deal."

"Sounds like a plan." Daphne replied.

"Now you sound like Fred." Velma teased. Daphne giggled.

"Maybe I've caught on to him!"

"Maybe. See ya." Velma said, hanging up with her friend.

After ending the phone call with Velma. Daphne took a deep sigh. She really did want Fred to be back to his normal self. More than anything. She took a glance out the window. Their was a couple sitting below in the garden area, where they'd started their wedding planning a few days ago. When everything was still "normal". Turning her focus from the couple to the family on the playground near by. The two parents happily laughing while swinging their children on the swing set.

"Oh Freddie...I hope we're able to do these things together." Daphne sighed heavily to herself.

"We will, Daph." A voice said from behind her. She knew right away whose voice it was, she turned around to find her blond boy standing in the doorway.

"Freddie! Well I didn't know you were-" Daphne said trying to find a reason to cover what she'd just said.

"It's okay, Daphne." Fred said walking closer to her, leaning himself on the wall, crossing his arms. "I can't blame you for doubting me. I'm just so sorry I can't give you what you need." He sighed, turning his eyes from her to the floor. Daphne walked torwards him, she gently placed her fragile fingers on his face, turnign it to hers.

"You've already given me all I'll ever need." She said softly pressing her lips againest his. It had been a while since they'd kissed like this. It was almost like the day he proposed to her. He hadn't felt this good & special since that day. They broke away from one another then gazed into their eyes.

"Daphne, I-"

"Keep holding on, Freddie. Your so strong." Daphne said, resting her head onto his chest.

"I just..love you." He sighed, like a thousand weights had been lifted from his shoulders.

"You know I love you too, handsome." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry to put so much stress on you, Daphne." He said.

"Freddie, don't be sorry. By now I'm almost sure I was built for stress." She joked.

"You need to take a break, a break from wedding planning, problems & me." Fred said caringly. Daphne put both her hands on one of his.

"Silly boy, I could never need a break from you." Daphne said smiling brightly. "Your not a problem, your a blessing. You should know that by now. And as far as wedding planning goes, sooner it's planned sooner we're officially together..forever." She said. Fred loved how she had her own special reason for every single thing he mentioned.

"Your amazing." He said, taking her hands into his. She smiled. For that small moment he was like himself again. Things were "normal" again, but she wondered, how much longer it would last.

_TBC_

_Okay I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for the short ones! :p _

_I'm going to respond to the next reviews so be sure to review! :D _

_-DangerproneK _

_(BTW- If you haven't already go read "The Second Chance" I'll try to update it soon! ) _


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm very please with this chapter! I'm so excited for what's to come in the story! We're really getting to the good stuff SOON! :D I'm so not even kidding. :D _

_scoobydoofan1: Aww thank you! You are amazing!_

_Ashleigh:Awww, you really think so! That's so sweet! Writing is something I'd really like to improve..I was never good at it, I personally thought. :) Enjoy the new chap!_

_bfg101:Thank you so much! :) Enjoy the update, biggest fan of mine! :) _

Chapter 16: Just Kiss Me

"Mr. & Mrs. Jones, Fred wanted me to give you this." Daphne said handing the couple a handful of cash.

"Why, heavens! What's this for!" Peggy Jones, shouted.

"Fred wants you two to go get a nice comfortable hotel room to stay in for a couple nights. He thinks you two should go rest some." Daphne explained.

"Oh no, dear. We're not living Freddie." Peggy said, with Skip's arm on her shoulder, wrapped.

"Hey, now. I'll be here to take care of him. He'll be fine. Besides..this is what he wants." The couple looked at each other.

"Well, when you say it like that.." Skip said. Daphne nodded.

"Now, you two run along & take a break. Explore Crystal Cove a little. I bet a lots changed since your last visit!" Daphne said, handing Mrs. Jones her bag.

"Okie dokie, dear! Thank you! Make sure you take good care of my special boy." She said, digging through the her purse.

"I will."

"And tell him to call me sometime." SKip added. Daphne nodded in a agree.

"Here, darling, take this." Peggy said, slipping a little package of some sort into Daphne's hand. Daphne glanced at it for a moment.

"Candy?" Daphne questioned with a puzzled look on her face. Peggy chuclked.

"One for you & Fred. Nothing cheers me up more than a piece of candy." Peggy said happily.

"Why would you think I need to be cheered up?" Daphne asked.

"Oh pretty girl, I understand this might be harder for you than it is for Freddie. Your struggling to keep a smile on your face each day, you feel hopeless & lost. And so alone." Peggy said. "Keep your hopes high, & keep forcing those smiles, dear. Things will get better." Peggy said to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Daphne smiled, forcing tears to stay back.

"Why..Mrs. Jones, how did y-?"

"It's a mother thing, dear." She said, winking at her & pulling her into a big motherly hug. Daphne smiled.

"Thank you. I needed that." She said.

"My. pleasure." Peggy replied sweetly. Daphne grinned at her, then turned to see Fred standing in the hall.

"Sorry, didn't mean to-" Fred said.

"No, it's okay, Freddie. They were just leaving." Daphne said, looking at him with a smile.

"Bye, mom & dad." He said, waving. The older couple waved good bye to their son & in no time were on their way out.

"How much of that did you hear?" Daphne asked, walking over to the tall blond, with his lush hair combed perfectly into place. Daphne hadn't seen that in a while. But, that didn't meant she didn't miss it.

"Um. Not much." He lied. Daphne could see through the lie. Fred bit his bottom lip, that was always the sign he was lying. Daphne took his hands.

"Right." She said.

"Daphne, why don't you tell me these things?" He asked, with a concrened look on his face. Daphne smiled softly at him.

"Freddie, I..I.."She began, already stumbling on her words.

"I knew it! Why did this have to happen to me! You can't even tell me things anymore! It's all my fault. I'm sick of depending on someone else!" Fred roared, slamming his fists on the kitchen counter. Daphne's eyes grew wide as she watched her love rage in anger. A pause of silence covered the room. Before Fred, looked up at Daphne, who was staring at him with a scared look crossing her face.

"Daphne..I-" He said, breathless, lost in his words. Daphne coudn't resist but to let the tears break through.

"It's okay, Freddie." She cried. Fred looked at the red head, standing againest the fridge, far away from him. He'd put her in tears. His heart felt horrible, for what he'd just done. He usually never broke out like that. He walked torwards her & reached his arms out to hold her. Daphne backed away, refusing his opened arms.

"I've gotta go see if Velma's here." She said, wiping away her tears & leaving Fred alone with his thoughts. He watched her rush out of the room. He put his face down into his hands.

"I just don't understand.." He said & as he began to cry.

A cry quickly became a sob, he'd went into his bed & lied down for a while. In a short time, his bed room door opened. He was too tired to bother to see who was entering. He tried to control his sobbing but failed. A petite hand touched his back, rubbing it softly. With out a second thought he knew it was Daphne. A moment later arms wrapped around him, he turned around to see her resting carefully over him.

"I'm sorry, Freddie." She whispered into his ear. Fred sniffled & buried his head into her long red hair, on her shoulder. "Just cry, let it all out. Darling..it will be okay. I'm here with you, _forever._ I won't leave. Not ever. I will stay with you. I love you more than I could ever even begin to describe. Your so brave, so strong. Just know, that..it's okay to be afraid. It's normal to cry. And yes, it's been hard, for both of us. Sometimes, we just can't seem to find the light at the end of this tunnel but, hang on, sweetheart, cause I think I might start seeing the light soon." Daphne said softly, holding him close. Into a lock in her arms. She kissed him several times all over his face. She never wanted to let go of him. He needed her. At this moment she realized they'd get through this.

Fred raised his head & looked at her with his tear stained face, she didn't see often. It was actually the first time she'd ever seen him cry so hard. She took his hands & held them.

"Daphne, I..."

"Shhh, just kiss me." She said, pulling him close & pressing her lips againest hers.

_**TBC**_

_**End of chapter 16! :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter! :) **_

_**OH, I have a really important question to ask. SO I wanna know the honest answer to this, K? Okay well. I just wanted to know if some of you guys are still reading? I SUPER miss you all, Samantha.M, Sadie, Mika, Fraphne lover, Isabella, Kelly, Hannah, Taylor, Fred as a werewolf fan, SDaphne, Heather, Rusty, Abby, Annie, The Weasley twins other twin, Bella & Hayles45 ! I miss you guys SUPER DUPER MUCH! I'm sooo sad, I can't "talk" to you guys through the reviews anymore, cause I don't see you reviewing. I hope your still reading..I'd hate it if I made you guys mad or something by something I wrote in the stories.. )': **_

_**SO if you guys are still reading please review, & if you aren't, I STILL MISS YOU! **_

_**PS: SEQUEL TO "RACE TO MYSTERY MOUNTAIN" IS UP! :D**_

_**-DangerproneK**_


	17. Chapter 17

Kelli: Awh thanks! :D I updated for ya!

Rusty: YAY! So glad you liked it! :D Hope you like this chapter as well!

FraphneLover:Hey, yay! Thanks for letting me know!

Mika: Thanks! I'm glad ^_^

Abby: YO! :D

SDaphne101: Okay, thanks for letting me know! Just making sure! It's okay, I totally understand (;

Kelly: Awe, yay! :D

Taylor: I'm so happy your still reading! I wanted to make sure you still like the story. Lol Sorry it's taking me a while to finish. I thought this one would be nice long!

bfg101: You know what you are? Stinking amazing for always reviewing FIRST almost every single time! Thanks! You're rockin'!

Thanks for letting me know if you were still reading! I think your gonna like CHAP 17!(:

Chapter 17: Silver Staff

A few moments of silence had gone by before Fred had managed to scoop Daphne up into his arms as they sat on his bed together.

"Thank for everything, Daphne.." Fred whispered. Daphne smiled.

"I didn't do anything." She admitted.

"Yes you did. You never leave me, even when I'm the worst me I could possibly be, you see the good in me. No ones ever done that to me before." Fred said. Daphne wiped away a remaining tear on his cheek.

"Freddie Jones, you are amazing. & don't let anyone ever tell you other wise." Daphne said, kissing him on the cheek.

"No, Daphne, your amazing." He said. Daphne giggled and went along with it, resting her head on his chest.

"Daphne?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Freddie?"

"Just a little bit ago..when you ran out..you told me you had to go see if Velma was here?" Fred said beginning to feel puzzled. Daphne looked up at him.

"Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot to tell you! I called Velma Dinkley a while ago & asked her if she could come over to help us solve the problem about what's going on with you." Daphne explained.

"Daphne, we're suppose to keep this our little secret." Fred sighed in stress.

"Freddie, Velma helped us solve tons of cases, much stranger than you turning into a werewolfe...gee never thought I'd say that."

"I haven't seen her in a long time.." Fred said.

"Neither have I!" Daphne said. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "Oh! That should be her now."

"Daphne why would you let her come here now? It's almost sun down." Fred said, looking out the window, a scared look on his face.

"Freddie, she needs to see this. She can help you." Daphne said. "I'll go get the door!"

Fred sighed then threw himself on the bed.

"Why me...?" He mumbled.

Daphne rushed to the door, she opened it & greeted the smaller woman with a smile.

"Velma!" Daphne shouted with excitment, wrapping her arms around her old best friend, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi, Daphne!" Velma said happily, pulling away from her & scanning her. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"You either!" Daphne said, closing the door, hanging Velma's purse on the rack.

"Nice house! Fred's really kept it nice." Velma said looking around the kitchen area.

"Well, I've had a little help." Fred said entering the room. Velma scanned Fred, he had changed more than Daphne, he looked handsome as ever but still tired. She looked at him closely. Trying to scan every detail.

"Your parents?" Daphne teased.

"Nice. But, I was talking about you." Fred said. He wore a baby-blue t-shirt & his usual blue jeans. He'd changed the style of his a little since Velma had seen his. His face almost needed a shave, she'd never seen that before. It could possibly be a clue.

"I do what I can." Daphne said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You two are cute." Velma said, as she opened her laptop & placed it on the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Thanks." Fred said, blushing. Again, something about the gang being around made both shy about their relationship. "She's extra cute." Fred said tickling her playfully. Daphne giggled & wiggled in his arms. Daphne had noticed Fred has had a lot of mood swings lately.

"So, Fred I hear you are have...wolfe issues." Velma said, beginning to type away.

"Right." Fred mumbled. Daphne winked at him.

"Well, this is going to seem like a little doctors appt. with an old friend." Velma said, looking at the couple near her. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions then I want to exam you a little. Before you possibly turn into a werewolfe." Velma said, her glasses falling to the tip on her nose.

"I don't like doctors check ups.." Fred mumbled under his breath like a young child. Daphne took him by the hand.

"Freddie, be strong for me." Daphne said sweetly to him. Fred nodded.

"Where do we start?" He asked.

"Say "ahh"" Velma said, standing on her tip toes to look into the blonds mouth. Fred did as he was told & opened his mouth wide. "Hmm, your teeth look normal.." Velma said. "You can close now." She said, walking back to her laptop. "According to this book that's a good sign."

"That's good." Daphne said, holding Fred's hand, he nodded in agree.

"Fred, when was the last time you shaved?" Velma asked with a book in her hands.

"Uh.."

"I know, odd question but, just answer."

"This morning." Fred said. Velma touched his chin.

"Hmm, this is interesting.."

"What is it, Velma?" Daphne asked.

"This is a sign of a werewolfe that's in mid stage.." Velma said, reading the book silently. Daphne felt Fred squeeze her hand tightly. She looked up to his face, she could see the pain was quickly coming over him.

"Uh-oh." Daphne said. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Fred leaned in pain then nodded.

"Yeah..I'll be fine." He groaned.

"Let's go rest." She said, leading him to the sofa.

"What's going on?" Velma asked, following them into the living area.

"Velma, he probably won't answer. He's gotten like this the past few nights, instead of turning into a werewolfe he gets horrible pain, all over his body." Daphne explained.

"Oh!" Velma shouted havign a thought dawn on her. "One sec." She said, leaving the room. "Just as I thought!" She said, looking out the window then returning to the living room.

"What is it, Velma?" Daphne asked, sitting beside Fred as he layed on the sofa breathing heavily with sweat running down his head.

"The moon isn't full tonight, & hasn't been for the past few days. A werewolfe that wasn't born a werewolfe won't turn into a werewolfe unless there is a full moon! That explains his moon scar!" Velma said,showing Daphne his hand barely shining. "His body doesn't know that though, that's why he's suffering like this." Velma explained.

"Oh my poor Freddie." Daphne sighed placing her hand on his face. Fred began to scream & move rapidly. "Freddie!" Daphne shouted.

"It's you ring!" Velma gasped. "It's silver! Werewolves hate silver, it's their weakness!"

"Oh Freddie, I'm so sorry." Daphne cried, removing her hand from his face quickly. Fred began to calm down. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head.

"What is he doing, now?" Velma asked with the notepad & pen in her hand.

"He's going to pass out." Daphne predicted corecctly as the blond breathed slowly.

"Daphne..I love you." He whispred under his breath before fading away into the darkness he couldn't resist in his body.

"I love you too, Freddie, & we'll help you." Daphne said, comforting him. "Velma we have to end this! He can't keep going on! I'm scared of what will happen when he turns werewolfe again!" Daphne cried softly so Fred wouldn't hear.

"Daphne, we'll get this case solved." Velma said.

"I hope so."

"Daphne! Wait..look!" Velma gasped, pointing behind her. Daphne turned to see Fred was no longer in human form but werewolfe.

"Velma, quick, you gotta hide! He can't control himself when he turns in a werewolfe!" Daphne warned her, as the two duck behide the sofa. After a few moments they raised up & snuck a peak at him. He woke & sniffed around the room.

"What's he doing?" Velma shivered. Daphne shook her head.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"Hm, he doesn't seem to be in much pain anymore." Velma said.

"He's a beast as a werewolfe, Velma. He attacked me once."

"Daphne, this book says that you must hit the werewolfe in the head & knock him out with something silver." Velma said.

"Like my ring?" Daphne questioned. Velma smirked.

"Yes, Daphne. Your ring woulf knock him out cold." She said sarcastically. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Then what?"

"With the silver staff." Velma read.

"I don't have one of those!" Daphne said in a panic whisper.

"Use something else! Improvise!" Velma said.

"Aha! What about a spoon!" Daphne shoued.

"That won't work, it needs to be a staff of some sort."

"What staff!" Daphne shouted, catchign the werewolfes attention. "Uh-oh!" She cried. "Hurry, follow me!"

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry to end it there, I just wanted to make sure I gave you all an update! :D I hope you liked it! Make sure you revieww! Shaggy & Scooby may make a showing in the next chapters to come! ;)**_

_**And I updated a chapter on "Our Mountain" (Sequel to "Race to Mystery Mountain" If you like Fraphne you'll adore it. :D **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Aloha peeps! :D Here's chapter 18 for you all! I hope you all like it. I worked hard on it._

_scoobydoofan1: Thank you so much! :)_

_Kelli: Hahaha :) Thanks for reviewing! _

_Hannah: I'm super sorry for making that chapter so short. BUT, I uploaded a much longer one today!_

_PartyRockAnthem: Why thank you! _

_Bfg101: Thanks once again! :) Sorry I missed updating yesterday. I took my time writing this chapter! :D_

_OKAY ONTO EIGHTEEN! :D_

**Chapter 18: Headache**

Daphne prepared herself to make a risky run from behind the sofa to the bed room near by. Velma stayed close beside her old best friend as they watched the hungry eye of the beast.

"Daphne, I think you should really question if you want to sleep beside that every night.." Velma said. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Not the time, Velma!" She shouted.

"I can't understand why he turned into a werewolfe! My book says that he shouldn't turn into a werewolfe unless he was born a werewolfe..if it isn't full moon!" Velma said. Daphne turned to Velma.

"Does it say anything about how to become friends with a werewolfe?" Daphne asked. Velma stuck her nose back into the book.

"Uh, no." She sighed.

"Ugh! I just don't want to get eaten by my husband-to-be! Is it that much to ask for?" Daphne shouted.

"Why don't you try talking to him?"Velma asked, pushing her friend out from the safe hiding spot. Daphne tumbled onto her knees, falling right into his face.

Daphne felt the cold nose rub againest hers, sniffing her face. The warm breath blew into her shaky breaths. She froze in silence watching his every move.

"Say something!" Velma whispred. Daphne looked into the yellow eyes staring at her. For a moment they almost looked like Fred's blue-grey eyes she adored so much.

"Like what?" Daphne whispered under her breath, making the werewolfe inch closer, she flew her back againest the bottom of the sofa. The werewolfe growled, showing off his razer sharp teeth. "Nice, Freddie." She said, shaking more than before.

"Tell him something sweet, as if it was Fred!" Velma suggested reading the book.

"Okay.." Daphne said, she took a big risk & placed her hands on the werewolfe's cheeks. "Hey baby, wanna go out tonight?" She asked shaking his head back & forth playfully. The werewolfe blinked at Daphne. "Hehe..." She laughed, trying to cover her fear. The werewolfe snapped at her.

"Velma help!" Daphne shouted as the werewolfe planted one of his claws in her arm.

"Aha!" Velma said, spotting a lamp with a silver top. She quickly removed the lamp shade & picked up the lamp.

"Velma! What are you doing?" Daphne cried as Velma lifted the lamp stand high.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good!" Velma said, raising the lamp stand high in the air & slamming it onto the werewolves head hard as she could.

"Freddie!" Daphne screamed loudly as the werewolfe fell to the ground. "Velma what did you do?" She cried, holding her bloody arm.

"Daphne, it had a silver top, he could be cured!" Velma said, placing the lamp on the floor.

"But what if he isn't?"

"We had to try!" Velma said.

The werewolfe rested on the floor as his breathing grew weaker. He kicked a few times, he was in pain. Tears began to flow out of Daphne's eyes as she watched what had came so familar to her suffer.

"Oh, Freddie." She sighed, getting on her knees & hugging his head in her arms. She kissed the werewolfes nose gently. It didn't seem weird, it seemed..normal.

"Daphne, look!" Velma gasped, as the werewolfe began to glow & form back into Fred's human body. Daphne kept her head rested on top of his.

"Freddie.." She whispered. He slowly opened his eyes, Daphne floated into his sight, everything was slightly blurry. "Everything's going to be okay." Her voice said softly, comforting him. He moaned & kicked.

"Where am I?" He groaned. Daphne cracked a smile through her tears.

"Your home, Freddie." She said.

"My head..." He said, holding his hand on it. "What..h-happened to me?" He questioned.

"I'll explain later, what hurts, Freddie?" She asked, lifting him onto the sofa.

"My head...my feet..& everything in between." He moaned. Velma got ice for his head, Daphne rested it on the pillow.

"You turned into a werewolfe again.." Daphne announced sadly. Fred, glanced over to her, he quickly noticed Daphne holding her bloody arm. She caught him staring at it. "It's nothing.." She lied, covering it even more.

"Daphne, I'm not sure of how much longer I can handle this, Daphne. I know you don't want me to leave & you know I wouldn't if I didn't think it was best for you. I think our engagment should be off, go find a guy that's not going to turn into beast on you." Fred said, sitting up on the sofa. Daphne grabbed his arm & pulled him beside her.

"Freddie Jones, stop talking like that! We were made to be together & we will! Besides, that whole headache thing could have cured you!" Daphne said. Velma began to flip pages of the book, seeing they'd grabbed his attention.

"But, how?" He questioned.

"I heard that you had to knock out a werewolfe by hitting him on the head with a silver staff. Your lamp poll with a wolfe head on top had to do." Velma explained. "It says here that if you could have been cured for good. Or not. There is much I need to explore with this mission. I'll come back tomorrow." Velma said, closing the book & getting up from her seat.

"Thanks for coming by to help, Velma. It means a lot to us." Daphne said, stretching herself across the sofa Fred had just got off of.

"My pleasure." Velma said kindly.

"Here, I'll lead you out." Fred offered, as Velma followed behind. "Theres a thousand halls to get lost in around here."

"I imagine miss Danger prone does that often, like she use to in the high school library." Velma teased as they walked to the stairs.

"I can't say she hasn't." Fred chuckled. "Listen..Velma, I can't thank you enough for coming to help me. All I want is a life with Daphne back, I just want to be married already, live on. If my life doesn't end as a werewolfe, I won't ever have a better future! My whole career is on hold, marriage, children..I get upset thinking about it.." He sighed heavily. Velma realized how much Fred had opened up to her. He'd just led her down a new path of his feelings. It was like old times again, back in high school when he would ask for advice on dating Daphne. Velma smiled softly the patted her friend on the back, by now he was like her big brother.

"Fred, I understand. I'm not going to rest peacefully until this case is solved. I think what you & Daphne really need is a break to stop thinking about things. I say tomorrow we plan a day together. I'll meet you here around nine. " She suggested. Fred grinned and nodded.

"I could use a break. It's a plan!" He said.

"I'll see you around big guy." Velma said unlocking her car & climbing in.

"See ya Vel." He said with a soft smile across his face, turning to walk to the room again.

Reaching the room he went inside.

"What a night.." He said, locking the door. "Wanna watch a movie together or do something special, Daph? Since we haven't gotten a chance to do anything special together lately." He said, waiting for a reply. He noticed she wasn't on the sofa anymore. He walked down the hall to see a small light on in his office. "Daphne?" He said, opening the door slowly. He saw the red head with her head on the desk sound asleep. A pen was in one hand & phone in the other. Her body was seated in the big chair & her head on the note book on the desk. Fred smiled, she looked so peaceful, though uncomfotable. He walked over & glanced at the note book. She'd been planning the wedding again no doubt. On the side of the sheet was her pretty hand writing she'd wrote _'Daphne Ann Blake Jones'_ with hearts everywhere beside it. "Oh, Daph..how'd I get this lucky?" He whispered to himself. He remembered the bloody cut on her arm, he looked once more to see if she was still bleeding. The bleeding had stopped & she'd covered it with a cloth. Fred's smile faded to a frown, she was worn out. He knew Daphne's dream of planning her own wedding, she couldn't even do with being so over exhausted. At one moment he wanted to pick her up & take her to bed, then realized she wasn't ready for bed at all, so he decided to wake her. He gently kissed her cheek. She began to smile & slightly giggle.

"Daphne, you gotta wake up, sweetie." He said softly, playing with her long red curls. Her eyes fluttered open to see the blond standing beside her.

"Yes..I'd like that cake in chocolate.." She replied. Fred chuckled, & scooped her up into her arms.

"Daphne, dear. You aren't talking to the baker." He said.

"Hu?"

"You fell asleep planning the wedding." Fred said.

"Oh jeepers. I'll never get this finished." She sighed. Fred smiled.

"Calm down, Daph. Give yourself a break. Your only one human, trying to fix, solve & plan a million things. Don't beat yourself over it. We'll get the planning done sooner or later." Fred said sweetly. Daphne smiled. It was just like her old Freddie. He was comfoting her, he was carrying her, he was so loving.

"I know, it's just I want everything to turn out the way we always wanted.." She said.

"The only thing I've always wanted was just to marry you. It doesn't matter where, when or how. I just want to be with you forever. That's always been my plan." Fred said. Daphne felt a tear slid from the corner of her eye.

"Oh Freddie, that's the sweetest thing ever." She said hugging him tightly.

"Your the sweetest thing ever." He said pulling her into a kiss, pure moment of bliss that niether of them would trade for the world.

_TBC_

_There's chapter 18! Chapter 19 has a special surprise for you all! :) SO I hope you stay tuned into the story! :) _

_REVIEW! :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay, I made this chapter a little longer than most! But you guys totally deserve it! :)_

_samcheese1 : I'm glad you like it, Samcheese1! :) About that, I'm really sorry, about the whole Herman thing, I didn't even notice it. I'll try to fix it! :) And the 'first kiss'. I wanted to make it a little like the series proposal, in MI:SD. They shared their first after Fred proposed. I liked it better that way. _

_Kelli: I'm glad! :D I hope you like it! _

_Hannah: I will DEF do something like that for you & Taylor! :) Thanks for letting me know._

_Taylor: Ithink I will specially make something like that, just for you & Hannah! (And others wanting it)_

_Bfg101: Sorry it wasn't as fast as usual. I've been crazy out of my mind busy, plus..I made this a longer chapter that usual! Thank you for your review, awesome fan! :)_

_Ashleigh:Yay! I'm glad you liked it so much! I have a feeling you'll love this one! :) BTW, thank you for telling me if it's well-written, I have a super hard time with my writing skills :/ so thank you, much! :D_

Chapter 19: Surprise

* * *

><p>Beeping sounds blared in Fred's ears as the alarm he's set rang off at exactly seven, a.m.<p>

Fred rolled over & shut it off. He didn't want it to wake Daphne who was sleeping peacefully in the near by bed room. He strechted himself out & yawned. It had been a long time since he'd actually slept through a whole night. He'd always turned into a werewolfe, restless & full of energy until formed back into his regular body, then would feel the worn out of himself. His feet hit the cold floor as he walked over to his closet & pulled a white T-shirt off a hanger. After putting the shirt on, he was wearing blue plaid PJ pants, he slipped his feet into a pair of slippers then made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

He happily made breakfast for Daphne & himself, while thinking about how their day with Velma would go. After flipping the neat stack of pancakes on to a plate he poured syrp over the stack. He got a got glass of chocolate milk ready then set it on the table, along with the two plates with steaming food. He took a look a his master piece then smiled, turning to the hall way to wake Daphne.

He opened the door, he noticed she wasn't in bed after all. He walked around her room, she was no where to be seen. A frown crossed his face when he looked in the office to find her no where.

"Daphne?" He shouted, hoping her cheerful voice would reply, & her petite feet would be walking his way. "Daphne, where are you?" He shouted even louder. Still no reply. His heart sank to his stomach, his palms became sweatly. He felt so alone in that moment, wondering where she could be.

Suddenly the front door of the apartment opened. Daphne came twirling in with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Freddie!" She said happily, just like Fred prayed she would. Fred felt a boat load of relief lift of his shoulders. For one slight moment he thought he might have turned werewolfe again & scared her off for good. Daphne noticed the look on his face, showing he was worried & had been nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked, hanging her coat othe rack & fixing her dress back into perfectly back into place.

"I couldn't find you...it scared me." Fred admitted. Daphne could tell he was really worried. She walked to him & grabbed his hands, & slipped hers into his.

"Oh, Freddie! I'm so sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to cause anything. I just stepped outside for some fresh air." Daphne explained.

"Daphne, why would you go out so early?" Fred asked. Daphne looked at him as if she was lost in her thoughts thinking of what to say. "Daphne, tell me the truth. What were you out there for?" Daphne bit her bottom lip. "Daphne...you can tell me anything...you know that...right?"

"It's nothing that you would get worked up over so-"

"Then why won't you tell me already, Daph?"

"Because it was suppose to be a surprise, Fredrick!" She shouted loudly. Fred knew he'd made her upset, by the way she used his full first name. He quickly backed off.

"Sorry, Daphne, I di-"

"No, Freddie. I'm sorry. I'm getting so worked up over this. It's just that..well you'll see." She said, changing her mad look into a happy smile. Fred laughed & hugged her tightly.

"Hey, what smells so good?" Daphne asked. Fred took her hand & led her to the dining area.

"I made us breakfast." Fred said. Daphne's face lit up with joy, she stood on her tip-toes & kissed the blonds face.

"Freddie! That's so sweet of you!" Daphne shouted joyfully. Fred kissed her.

"You do it all the time."

"Yeah, but it's special when you do it." She sighed sweetly. Fred slid out the chair for her.

"We've gotta hurry if we're going to meet Velma in thirty mintues." Fred said, looking at the stove clock.

"I have a feeling she'll be okay waiting a little longer." Daphne giggled. Fred looked at her cluelessly. Daphne just grinned. "Oh, Freddie guess what?"

"What?" He asked, with his mouth full of pancakes.

"I booked the spot for our wedding last night. I guess I was too tired to mention that." She laughed.

"The beach?"

"Yes! I'm so excited, Freddie! We're finally getting married!" She said with exciment bubbling out of her. Fred smiled softly. He wanted to feel the same happiness she did but for some reason he just couldn't. It was possibly the face her turned into a horrible human eating beast every night. He kept his fingers crossed hoping that the silver hit on his head would have cured him for good.

"I am too." He said.

"Don't worry so much, honey. Things will get better. Remember that." Daphne said softly, slipping her hand into his on the tabel. The two gazed into each others eyes. Fred looked like a child ready to get a shot. His eyes filled with so much fright.

"But, what if it doesn't?"

"Simple. I'll just knock you out with the lamp poll every night." Daphne teased. Fred chuckled & managed to smile again.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the two cleaned up after their breakfast &amp; were ready to meet Velma down stairs in the lobby.<p>

"I don't see Velma, anywhere." Fred said, scanning the room for the smaller woman. Daphne giggled. "What?"

"Oh, nothing" She said inoccently. Fred continued to scan the room. He started focusing on one certain person, but it wasn't a woman, clearly it wasn't Velma. The man was tall & untidy, compared to Fred's style. Daphne watched as he looked a little closer. "What is it Freddie?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that was..."

"Norville Rogers?" Daphne asked. Fred gasped, suddenly it all clicked.

"Shaggy?"He questioned loudly. Daphne giggled & nodded.

"Surprise, Freddie." She said.

"You planned this?" He asked with a smile shining across his face.

"Yes, I did. I thought if Velma was here, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo should be too."

"Daph! You brought the whole gang back together!" Fred said, picking her up & twirling her around once. Daphne laughed.

"I thought it would be nice if they could help us solve our little mystery." Daphne said. "Well, what are you waiting on, go talk to him!" Daphne said, leading him to Shaggy.

"Oh, Shaggy! I brought our clue!" Daphne joked. The tall skinny man turned around & grinned.

"Like, Fred!" He shouted cheerfully. Giving his friend a hug.

"Hey, Shags! I can't believe it's really you!" Fred said.

"Like, I can't believe this is you! You haven't changed at all..well a little." Fred laughed.

"You haven't changed. Except, Scooby doo isn't with you?"

"Oh like, he's outside."

"IS he waiting for V-"

"Sh! I...mean..Freddie lets go talk...over here...alone." Daphne said, pulling his away from Shaggy.

"What's up, Daph?"

"Freddie, I didn't tell him about Velma, or Velma about Shaggy. I wanted it to be a surprise to them too." She explained.

"Daphne, are you trying to set our old high school friends up?" He asked. Daphne blinked innocently & laughed.

"No! That..that would be crazy!" She laughed fakely. "Oh my gosh! Velma's here!" She cried running off to the door to greet her first. Fred watched his lover run to create love for someone else. He smiled.

"Velma!" Daphne waved, catching her attenion.

"Hey, Daphne." Velma replied with her hand full of books rested in her arms. Velma quickly froze in shock with her mouth in forming into an O shape.

"Sh..Sh..a"

"Shaggy?" Daphne finished. Velma nodded, dropping her books onto the lobby floor, a book slid to Shaggy's feet. Shaggy looked over with the same reaction Velma had spotting her. Daphne pushed her closer to Shaggy.

"Surprise!" Daphne shouted.

"Shaggy!" Velma said.

"Like...Velma?"

"It's been so long.."

"Too long." Shaggy said, letting too much slip from his mouth. Daphne giggled with joy & skipped over to Fred.

"Your proud of yourself, aren't you?" Fred said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, I'm just glad she can now be as happy as I am with you." Daphne replied. Fred laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Freddie Jones."

* * *

><p>The former members of Mystery Incorporated drove down the road for a day filled with pleasure of the sun shining down on the beach. Velma remembered everyone loved the beach when they were teens, she hoped they all still would. Which luckily she was correct. She secretly brought more note books, ready to jot down more information she discovered about her older friend, Fred.<p>

The five got out on the beach & set up their things.

"Like, dudes, I haven't been here in like.. a long time!" Shaggy said. Velma nodded.

"Niether have I." Velma said. Fred & Daphne smiled as the glanced at each other.

"We come here all the time." Daphne said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Velma smirked. Daphne began to blush.

"C'mon Daph, let's go for a walk together." Fred said, taking her by the hand as the walked away from the others.

There was a long pause of silence between the three. Before Shaggy broke the silence.

"Velma.." He said, Velma looked up at him.

"Yes, Shaggy?"

"Do you think there is a reason we were brought back together?" He asked. Velma took a moment to think.

"Possibly." She replied. "So..what do you think of our best friends getting married?"

"I think Fred took way too long." Shaggy joked, making her laugh.

"You know, Fred..he likes to take his time."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Down the beach, hand in hand were the couple. A werewolfe walking along with his beauty queen.<p>

"This is so peaceful." Daphne sighed happily, with the ray of sunshine beaming down on her long red hair. Her stunning blue eyes, targeting his as they gazed in one another. Fred never could truthfully say he felt "peace", at least not until the werewolfe curse was off him. But for that one moment, lookng at her smile, her glow of pride & joy. Just holding his, hand. There was a slight moment of peace.

"You are...beautiful." He sighed. Daphne giggled.

"Oh, Freddie." She said.

"You are."

"Will I'm certainly not near as cute as you are!" She said, kissing him as they continued to walk along the shore of the beach.

"I highly doubt that." He laughed. Daphne smiled.

"Oh hush, Jones." She giggled.

"Hey, Daph.." He asked softly, he stopped walked & held her waist looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Freddie?"

"Remember this spot?" He asked. Daphne nodded.

"Why, yes! Of course! It's the spot where you-"

"Where I asked the best question of my life." He said, kissing her, lifting her in the hair spinning once. Daphne giggled & smiled brightly.

"Oh, Freddie.." She sighed, he held her in his strong arms, bridal style.

"Daphne.." He sighed, the two held each other & looked into one antothers eyes. "I wish I could tell you just how much you mean to me." He said. A tear trembled from the corner of Daphne's eye.

"You already have." She said softly.

"Sometimes I wonder how I could get this lucky! Your the best thing that ever happened to me! And when I look into your eyes, I see hope, it gives flame to the fire burning with hope in my heart! It makes me believe that we will get through this! As long as we're together."

Daphne couldn't help but to cry. She wrapped her arms around him. He gently wiped away her tears.

"It's okay, Daphne. You can cry." He said, gently pushing her head into his chest. The two stood on the shore of the beach. She cried for a few more moments.

"Freddie, you've came so far. I'm so proud of you. Keep that light of hope burning in your heart, you can get through this." She said, rasing her head & looking in his eyes. Fred smiled.

"No, Daphne.._we'll_ get through this. Together." He said. Daphne smiled & laughed, jumping on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he spun her.

"I-" Daphne opened her mouth as they were nose to nose.

"I love you." Fred finshed, pressing his lips againest hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**SURPRSISE! (Sorry it wasn't anything great-ish) I added the whole gang to the end-ish of this story (NO, this isn't the last chapter..but we're getting there) Don't worry, action is coming! **_

_**REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me longer than usual to update with another chapter, I've been sorta busy. Hope this chapter was worth the wait though. I worked pretty hard on it. I heard the NEW season TWO of SD:MI may air in May 3rd 2012. But, the whole 3rd thing isn't positive yet. Anyways, let me know whatcha think of this chap!

Kelli: If people request a sequel that will be written of course. (; This story could go on forever. lol ;) Thanks for reviewing.

Ashleigh: Yay! Glad you liked that I added the entire Mystery Incorporated gang into the ending (ish) of the story! :) Sorry it took my longer than usual updating, please tell me what you think! :D

bfg101: So happy you liked the romance! Those parts are always my favorites in the stories, so I like to add them a lot. :) There's a couple parts like that in this chapter! :) Hope you like it!

Read now! :D

Chapter 20: A Cane?

* * *

><p>Hours went by, the former Mystery Incorporated gang threw their worries away with the waves of the ocean. Shaggy &amp; Velma ended up talking together, about their past &amp; the times gone by. Fred &amp; Daphne enjoyed some much needed relaxing time together on the beach. Fred completly forgot about sunset, nothing like that mattered. All of his worries were gone for the hours on the beach that he spent with his wife-to-be. Velma, didn't forget, however. She kept her notebook near by ready to write &amp; research. She &amp; Shaggy talked about ways to catch him in the action, researched clues together, like a team again with Scooby by their side. Velma thought it was best if the two stayed out of the mystery research for now. Mentally she wasn't sure either one of them could handle it.<p>

"Freddie, this day has been a dream come true." Daphne sighed, as she rested in his arms. Fred looked down to the red head smiling at him, with her daziling blue eyes looking into his.

"You can say that again." Fred said, leaning in to kiss her. Daphne giggled.

"I can't wait to be married to you, Freddie. To add that one ring to my finger.." She said, playing with the engagement ring on her middle finger.

"Me either, Daphne. I know you planned the wedding for a month, but I'dl ike to have it in two days." Fred said.

"What?" Daphne said, leaning up from resting on his rest, with a surprised look on her face. Fred smiled & took her hands into his.

"I said, I want to marry you in two days." Fred said sweetly, laughing. Daphne still stared at him with a shocked look across her face.

"But..I mean..we couldn't possible do that, I can't even began the planning, it would take months not just a day or so, there would be no way, I haven't even picked out my dress. And I just told that I rented the spot on this beach, for a couple months from now not two days.." Daphne rambled on & on, beginning to make herself feel stressed & overwhelmed. Fred smiled, & put his pointer finger on her lips.

"Shh, just say okay." He said softly, kissing her lips for a few moments. After pulling away & looking back into her eyes.

"...Okay.." She said, hugging him, her smile was like a million dollars. He knew for a fact she did want to get married soon, but like any girl, but especially Daphne, she wanted everything perfectly planned & just right.

"I promise you everything will work out fine, Daphne." He said, running his fingers through her long red hair.

"I trust you, Fred. I guess I need to go dress shopping tomorrow, first thing." Daphne said.

"Good thing I already got my outfit." He laughed.

"Freddie Jones! I you wouldn't let me see?" She said, teasing.

"Hey, you said the rules were I couldn't see you, so I thought I'd surprise you too." Fred smiled. Daphne punched him playfully.

"As if telling me our wedding was in two days wasn't enough of a surprise, boy." She said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>From a distants Shaggy &amp; the others watched the two.<p>

"Like, looks like he forgot he was a werewolfe." Shaggy laughed.

"He usually doesn't according to Daphne it hangs over him." Velma said, scanning a book.

"Dude, it's called love, Daphne's brain washed him today." Shaggy teased. Velma chuckled with a little bit of a snort also. Scooby laughed along.

"Possibly." Velma said. "Shaggy, I'm finding some out some very helpful information!"

"Like, awesome! What is it?" Shaggy asked, scooting closer to her.

"In this book it states that a werewolfe, not born a werewolfe will act like a puppy at the beginning stage of turning into a full werewolfe. What I can't figure out is, Fred..he never has acted playful like a puppy when he's turned into a werewolfe, according to Daphne. "

"Like what does it have to do with helping though?" He asked. Velma looked up at the man.

"Well we could hit him with a cane, a silver cane, not a staff like I thought once before. Even though it seemed to work, once. If we hit him just hard enough, not to kill him, but to cure him, it might work. We have to do it before the last full moon of the fall."

"Whens that?"

"In a week." Velma said, closing the book, giving him a stressed look. "Once he is an "adult" werewolfe, he will stay like that for good after the full moon...and I don't mean change every moon out, I mean werewolfe Fred forever. Daphne couldn't live if that happened." Velma sighed.

"Like don't worry, Velma. We'll just go find a cane somewhere & hit him on the head the TA DA, we've got our old buddy back." Shaggy comforted throwing one his arms around Velma's neck & pulling her close. A tingling feeling shot through her. She tried to hide her expression of maybe, actually "liking" him touching her.

"There's just one problem, Shaggy. This isn't just any old cane, it's a special one made & designed by a werewolfe himself once. Only a few were made like it. I'll go to the bookstore later & see if I can find a book to give me a little more information on where we can find the cane." Velma said, packing her things up.

"Like, I'll help anyway I can, Velms." Shaggy said, helping her clean the research papers & books spreaded everywhere around the two.

"Freddie, it's getting a late, shouldn't we head back?" Daphne asked, peacefully resting beside him near the sunset. Fred looked down to her with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we probably should." Fred sighed. Daphne sat up & looked at him.

"Let's go home." She said softly. Fred's smile quickly faded, as a sick uncomfortable look came across his face. He started to feel dizzy & in pain. "Freddie?" Daphne said worried. "Are you okay?" She asked. Fred shook his head slowly.

"I..I don't know." He replied weakly under his breath. He began to slowly lay himself back down in the sand, breathing heavily.

"Freddie, just relax, I'll go get help." Daphne said, trying her best to not panic. She realized it was nothing more than usual. This happened every night, but she always wondered when if it would be the last time she'd ever see him as her perfect, handsome blond boy.

"Daphne, don't worry." He said softly, his hands shaking but reaching out for one of hers.

"But, Freddie, I'll always worry about you." She whispered, taking his hand & gently holding it with both of hers. He looked at her & gave her a weak smile.

"Daph, I'll be okay." He said, under his breath. A tear slipped down her cheek landing on his.

"I want to believe that." She said. "but sometimes I wonder, how much longer will you always be _mine_."

"I'll always be _yours_. Just promise m-me..you'll s-stay..s..safe?" He said, losing his strength to speak to her. Daphne nodded.

"If it's what you want, I'll do my best to." She said softly, kissing his hand. He took his hand out of hers & removed the remaining tears.

"I l-love you." He said before resting his hand on his chest & rolling his eyes slowly, closing them. Daphne began to sob into his chest.

"I love you too, Freddie." She cired, holding him closly to her.

Within in just a few short moments she closed her eyes & fell asleep, still resting on his chest, which was now the werewovles chest.

"Velma! Look!" Shaggy shouted poitning to the scene on the beach. Velma gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Daphne's asleep on top of the werewolfe!" Velma said.

"That's, like..Fred?" Shaggy said, with a scared shaky voice, along with Scooby doo shaking behinde him. Velma nodded.

"Yes."

"Like, we've gotta save Daphne!" Shaggy said. Velma grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back.

"No, we aren't," Velma said.

"What?" Shaggy & Scooby both shouted.

"This is a good time to watch what the werewolfe will do when he realizes Daphne is on top of him." She replied in a whisper guiding them to a safe hiding spot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

**Authors Note:** Okay, sorry I had to give you guys a nice exciting (ISH) cliffhanger! :) Pretty please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing.

I updated '_Our Moutian'_ it's got a mild amount of Shelma & some major Fraphne. There's also a mystery in it. The 5th chapter made the story better, I believe so if you haven't already check it out when you can (:

-DangerproneK


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: ** UPDATE FOR YOU ALL! FINALLY! :D Hope you like it! Tell me whatcha think! ;)

Chapter 21: A Bond

Shaggy, Velma & Scooby's eyes grew wide as they saw the werewolfe open his eyes & yawn, showing off his razor sharp teeth to the red head sleeping peacefully on him. He leaned in with his wet nose, rubbing it againest her cheek. Shaggy & Scooby were shaking.

"Guys!" Velma whispered. "Cool it down or were gonna be dog food!" Shaggy looked at her.

"Like, but Daphne's gonna be if we don't do something! Fred wouldn't want that!" Shaggy said, under a shaky whisper. Velma gently placed her hand on his. His shaking stopped at once.

"Shaggy, Daphne's got to do this. Fred won't hurt her." Velma assured him. Shaggy gulped & nodded. Then turned his head & continued to watch.

The werewolfe breathed down her neck, causing her wake. Daphne's eyes fluttered opened to see that the beach had grown empty & the sun was almost completely gone. She yawned, then realized she didn't feel Fred's comforting touch anymore. She frowned then scanned the beach before her.

"Freddie?" She called softly. Before she had a moment to think something leaped on her back, knocking her in the sand.

"Like, Daphne!" Shaggy shouted.

"Shhh! Just watch..." Velma said.

The claws didn't stab into her, like expected. His tounge stuck & almost smiled at Daphne, as he layed on top of her.

"Freddie?" She gasped. The wolfe licked her cheek, Daphne giggle but also in shock. Could this be the hungry beast that once attacked her? Was this really her husband-to-be? She hoped it was. He was so friendly & kind. Wanted to play games, like a puppy. Daphne carefully removed the wolfe off her & sat up. The wolfe quickly came back & licked her face several times. Daphne laughed. "Jeepers! You sure are a playful boy now aren't you?" She said, rubbing his head playfully.

The three former members of Mystery Incorporated, mouths dropped. In shock at how playful the werewolfe was.

"My theory must be correct! He's acting just like a puppy!" Velma shouted. Shaggy smiled.

"So, like this means we're one step closer to solving this mystery!" He said happily. Velma nodded then they joined together in a hug of celebration.

Daphne played fetch with the werewolfe, who was more like a best friend puppy. After an hour of playing around, Daphne rested in the same spot she woke in.

"Look at those stars, Freddie." Daphne sighed, lying on her back gazing at the stars. The werewolfe rested his head on her stomach. Daphne ran her fingers through the thick golden brown hair. The werewolfe licked her cheek once more. Daphne almost felt like Fred really understood what she was saying, & the lick was his own werewolfe way of kissing her. "You, know what my little werewolfe friend, I had a great night with you, but I do miss my old Freddie." She said, honestly. The werewolfe looked at her with a sad look across his face. "Oh, don't worry dear. You said we'll work through this, & we will. Sometimes I just let my mind escape me." She said, kissing the werewolfes nose. "I still love you." She said softly, resting her head on top of his.

Velma & Shaggy wrote every little detail of what they had just watched, soon after things slowed down they decided to take the couple back to Fred's apartment.

"Daphne!" Velma called. Daphne walked to her.

"I was beginning to think you'd left me here."She said crossing her arms, the air begin to have a breeze & a chill.

"No, we were doing some research." Velma said.

"Velma! I'm getting married in two days.." Daphne said, staring out to the ocean.

"Oh wow..since when?" Velma asked surprised.

"Since Fred told me before he turned werewolfe again." Daphne sighed. Velma stood closer to her best friend.

"And, what's wrong with that?" Velma asked softly. Daphne wiped away a tear trembling down her cheek.

"Nothing is wrong with it. I want to get married to him, I really do, oh it's my wildest dream come true..but w-what if he's a..a..w-werewolfe f-f-.."

"Forever?" Velma finished. Daphne nodded. "Daphne, did you see the way he acted tonight? You actually bonded with a werewolfe." Velma said, almost laughing. Daphne looked at her puzzled. "That's love Daphne, not any love, true love. That werewolfe, just a night ago almost ripped you to pieces, not anymore, he's realized you won't ever harm him. He knows that." Daphne grinned.

"That means..we'll make it..work.." Daphne said, breathless. Like suddenly pieces of a puzzle clicked perfectly. Velma nodded with a smile.

"But, you might not have to. I might have found a true forever cure. Shaggy & I are going to check into it tomorrow. Daphne..there's something I need to tell you though.." Velma said, holding her breath, not really ready to say it. Daphne smiled & nodded.

"You know you can tell me anything." She said. Velma felt her palms become sweaty & her legs shaky, but not near as bad as Shaggy's shaking earlier.

"That, I'd love to help you with your wedding planning!" Velma said, completely changing the subject. Daphne laughed.

"Well duh. best friend! Of course you can help me! I'm going to need all the help I can get." Daphne said. Velma faked a smile & lauged.

"Yeah..I bet." She said. Daphne trailed off to find the werewolfe to bring him to the car.

"Like did you tell her?" Shaggy asked coming up from behind her. Velma shook her head with a frown on her face.

"Shaggy, it's not easy to tell your best friend that her husband will be a werewolfe forever if we don't get this cure before the last full moon." Velma said, holding back tears. Shaggy hugged her.

"Don't worry, Velma. We'll find some way to tell her." Shaggy said.

"If you say so." Velma said, carrying their stuff to the car near by.

"Good night guys." Velma said, waving as Daphne led the werewolfe carefully inside the apartment building.

"Good bye!" Daphne said.

"Here we are, Freddie." Daphne said, opening the door. The werewolfe ran inside, sniffing the floor.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked, slipping off her shoes. The werewolfe began to growl. "What is it?" Daphne cried in a panic. The werewolfe bounced into the kitchen. "Freddie!" She screamed, chasing him.

**TBC**

**Authors Note: ** CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it took me like FOREVER to update! REVIEW FOR MORE! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: **I am SO SO SO SO SORRY for taking so long to update! :( I seriously never forgot about you all! I've been CRAZZZY busy! But I've got tons of story idea's in store! It's gonna be beast! :D Now to reply to all your reviews! :D

Rylee: Sorry it took me so long! Extra long chapter is in store for ya! :D

Bfg101: I knew you would review on updating! I promise I didn't forget about you! Biggest fan, I wrote an extra fluffy long chapter! :D Thanks for the awesome review too! You rocksss!

Hannah: Here is an update for you & it's LONGER too! :D

Taylor: YAY! SO hapy your pc is fixed! :D Thanks for your review! :D

Kelli: HERE IT IS! :D

SDaphne101: :D

Ho9: Hahaha your review made me laugh! :) It's both stressful & confussing with having a ton of stories at once but I enjoy what I do! :) Thanks for reading!

Hannah: Yeah! BIG BOUNS right? I thought you & Taylor might like them getting along! :D

Allie & Sally: Ahh good guess but you'll see ;)

Chapter 22: With Me Forever

Daphne rushed into the kitchen, finding her werewolfe growling at her parents.

"Freddie!" Daphne shouted, in a upset tone, grabbing his attention. Sha placed her hands on her hips. "Fredrick Herman Jones! Naughty little puppy." she said. The werewolfe put his head down sadly, pouting, looking up to her in a plead. She crossed her arms. "No, Freddie! You can't eat my parents!" Elizabeth & George stared, shaking in sight of the hungry beast before them.

"Daphne, get away from that..that beast!" George shouted, holding his wife close to him. Daphne glared her father a devilish look.

"Daddy! Maybe that's why he wants to make you dinner." she smirked.

"Daphne Ann Blake!"George shouted pointing to the young woman.

"It's Jones." Daphne said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Not as long as your my daughter it isn't!"

"Too bad, we're getting married in two days, daddy! And there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Two days" The couple echoed. Daphne nodded. "Daphne that's too soon, we don't have a single thing planned for your wedding or the dre-" her mother began.

"It's not too soon, it's perfect timing! & if I have to I'll do every single moment of the planning, alone!...with Freddie." Daphne said.

"Fine. Be that way. Marry a dog creature! Whom is a loser. Don't come crying to us when this goes as it should, wrong!" Elizabeth said grabbing her husbands arm & slamming the door behind her & they left the apartment. Leaving Daphne with the werewolfe alone. She stood in silence for a moment, staring at the door. She bit the bottom of her lip. She fell to the ground, sobbing on her knees. She put her face in her hands & let the tears pour out. All she'd ever hoped & dreamed for was simply getting married to the one she truly loved, the blond, strong, ascot boy, Fred Jones. All her dreams felt crushed. The werewolfe moved closer to her side, rubbing his head across hers. Daphne looked up, anger was filled in her heart, she wanted to scream at him, blame him for it all.

"Go away. You got me into this mess." She sniffled, looking at him with tears rolling down her tired face. The werewolfe didn't leave, bite, growl or even snap. He brushed his hairy face to hers & licked her rose red cheeks. A smile glowed on Daphne. "Why should I be upset at you? I want to howl at my parents too. That's what we should do. They're trying to ruin our happily ever after. You can't help you've been bitten by a beast. I'll get us through this, baby." Daphne said sweetly, kissing the werewolfe.

His eyes became heavy, everything spun a million miles per minute. A knot grew in his stomach, as he feel to the ground. Daphne comforted the wolfe.

"Shh, it's alright. This will make you better." she said, before the werewolfe turned from wolfe to man within moments. Fred eyes, still closed. She ran her fingers through his lush blond hair. Thinking of how stanger their "normal" was anymore. Smiling at him, he began to move slowly, Then managing to open his eyes, to see the beautiful worn out Daphne smiling right in front of him. Glowing with the small sun light shining through the window, she looked like an angel. Fred smiled.

"Freddie I'm so glad your..you!" Daphne cried, wrapping her arms around him happily, hugging him tightly. Fred put his hands on her back, holding her in his arms. "Everytime you leave me, I just miss you so much!" she said breathless. Fred looked her in the face, one tear remaining on her rose red cheeks. He smiled & wiped it away with his thumb, after placing both hands gently on her face.

"I never leave you, Daphne." he said softly. " I'll always be right beside you. You should know that by now." Kissing her. The moment was pure bliss, the sun shining through the apartment window, beaming down on the couple, happy to be together at last, from the long night. They broke apart, staring deeply into each others eyes. "I love you, forever, Daphne." he said softly. Daphne made a small smile.

"I love you forever, too, Freddie." she said, smiling brightly. "Shall we plan our wedding now? Sooner that we're married the better!"

"No, I'm not ready to plan a wedding. You were up all night, clearly. Rest for a while, I'll shower then get ready to go." Fred said, standing up with Daphne in his arms. Daphne couldn't resist the thought of a short rest. She nodded, Fred carried her into the bed room & tucked her into bed. After feeling the soft kiss on her cheek she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Fred smiled at the petite red head sleeping in the large bed that soon they'd both share after marrying.

After two hours Fred was ready & rested for the day ahead of him & his wife to be. He hated to wake her, she looked so happy & comfortable. He closed the door, keeping her sound asleep. Walking a short ways down the hall, entering his office where he found exactly what he was looking for, wedding plans spread out all over his desk, just as Daphne had left them the other night. He picked up the phone & called the places they'd already decided on planning.

"Hi I'm Fredrick Herman Jones, I want to get the beach ready for a big wedding tomorrow, for my girlfriend & I. I want a purple flattering carpet to roll down an isle. I need over 100 seats, solid white, comfortable for guests, I want light purple & white roses, their Daphne's favorites. I want this to be more than perfect! She really deserves this, I mean, really." Fred explained. The planner agreed & then hung up after details & dates were set. Fred smiled after shutting his cell phone. He knew Daphne would be thrilled to see the surprise tomorrow. Then a thought dawned on him. "What about the honeymoon?"

Flopping himself into the office chair & placing his hand on his chin he began to brainstorm, _If Daphne could go anywhere..in the whole world..where would it be? _ repeating the question in his head until he heard the door open.

"Freddie?" A soft sweet, voice said innocently. He turned to see Daphne, she was looking much better than before her short nap, she'd also fixed her make up & hair, ready for the day. But he noticed her eyes were red.

"Daphne, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" he asked, standing from his chair, walking to her side. Daphne rubbed her eyes then looked away.

"Everything is fine." she replied, looking down to her fingers toying with the ring. Fred frowned, putting his soft hands on her cheeks, turning her face to his.

"Daphne, you don't have to be so brave." he said softly. Daphne felt the tear come from the corner of her blue eyes, falling onto Fred's fingers.

"Yes..I do." she replied in a whisper. Fred shook his head & slipped her hand into his.

"Tell me what's wrong, Daphne?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from beginning to sob out.

"It's my parents. They're not even coming to my own wedding." she said, hiding her face into his clean baby blue t-shirt sobbing. Fred held her close to him, in his arms, never wanting to let go of her.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I'm sure your father & mother will come, they'd never leave you like that." Fred comforted, running his fingers through her red curls. Daphne sniffled & shook her head.

"No, Freddie, you don't understand. They're really not coming. They're mad at me, I just wish I could live up to everything everyone wants me to be." she cried. Fred never seen her so upset so often like she had been lately. He wished he could take the boat load of pressure of her shoulders. He missed his cheerful best friend.

"Daphne darling, don't let them get the best of you. You're better than that & what's hurting you. I know you, you can do this! I know you want them to be there for your big shining day, that walk down the isle with your father would mean a lot to you, Daph, I know that. Understand sweetheart, even if he isn't there, I'll still be right down at the bottom of that isle ready to take your hand into mean. Forever. I'll never leave your side, not day or night, when you need me, I'll be there for you, when you cry, I'll hold you. When your lonely, I'll comfort you. When you need me there, I'll be there. Remember who this day is for, us." He said. The touch of his hands holding her made Daphne tingle, she knew his words were true, she looked into his eyes, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Freddie! I love you!" she cried, kissng him. Fred felt at peace & happy to see her smile so brightly. She pulled away from him, he was stunned by her beauty. With her smile it changed her whole look. Looking at her felt a like a sweet piece of cake from heaven.

"I love you too, Daphne...oh & there's something I think we should do right now.."

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Pick out your dress." he said smiling. Daphne's smile was from ear to ear with joy of picking out the perfect princess dress she'd always dreamed of.

"Just us? No moms..?" she asked. Fred chuckled & nodded.

"No moms this trip. This is _our _day." he replied. Daphne hugged him tightly before slipping into her shoes & waiting outside for him. After the drive to the wedding fair that was still going on Daphne was already lost in the store.

"Sir, can we help you?" a neat woman asked the tall muscular man. Fred smiled.

"No, I'm just looking for my best friend." he said.

"You're..best friend?.." she questioned. "You do know this is a wedding store, don't you?"

"Well sure I do. I'm marrying my best friend tomorrow. Daphne. She's a beautiful woman with red curly hair, a gorgeous smile, &-" Fred rambled but before he could finish he felt his phone viberating in his pants pocket. "Excuse me." he finished leaving the confused worker alone.

"Hello?"

"Fred! I wasn't expecting you to actually answer your phone." Velma's voice greeted. Fred laughed.

"Guess I went dog on you guys last night."

"Sorta. Anyways, I heard you & Daphne are getting married tomorrow. Congrats on that! Shaggy & I are still doing some researching on...your little problem. " Velma said.

"Oh, thanks...Listen, Velma...I'm really scared. We are gettng marred tomorrow & I love that, it was my choice, but..what if I hurt Daphne...is there even a cure for me?" he asked. Velma heard the worried tone he carried in his voice. Her heart sank to tell him the news, she couldn't bare to break it to them.

"Everything will turn out fine, Fred. I'm sure of it." Velma said. "Do you by any chance have anymore things bothering you?"

"Not unless it's a bigger load of guilt every minute of the day.." he sighed. Velma smiled, he was such a softy.

"Don't feel that way, Fred. We're here to help. None of this was your fault." she finished.

"Thanks Vel. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, we may stop by your apartment later. We've got some more details. "

"If you want me to hear it can't be too late." Fred teased. Velma chuckled.

"You got it. See ya" she said before hanging up the phone. Fred smiled as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, there you are sir! I believe your...best friend is looking for you in the back." the woman said. Fred headed to the back, he caught one second glimps of Daphne in a dress before the door slammed.

"Ah!"

"What?" He asked.

"Fredrick Herman Jones! You know we made a deal! You can't see me." Daphne shouted, he knew he was in trouble when she said the full name. Fred couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Daph." he said. "From the one little glimps I saw you were completely stunning." Daphne slid down in the dressing room seat, looking in the mirror, hearing his sweet voice. She smiled then stared the mirror one last time in the dress she'd picked out. He heard her giggle.

"Get out of here, Freddie..." She sighed happily, teasing. Fred laughed.

"Alright."

**TBC**

**There was an update for you all! Mannnn it sure does feel good to give you all that! :D Please review & tell me what you think! The next chapter will have more action! :D OH YEA! :D **

**-DangerproneK**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: **HEYY! I'm back! :) I'm really sorry about updating SUPER late! I don't ever not think about you guys. Hope you like this next chapter! :D Read my new story "Upside Down"! It'll be epic! ;)

FraphneAddict: OH MY GOSH! -bangs head on desk- I can't believe how stupid I was to add a E to wolf every time I wrote it! :p that's what I get for not having a spell checker thing. Thanks for telling me. And thank you for the kind reviews! I loveeee hearing from you! I hope we can do the word challenge soon! PM me anytime!

SDaphne101 : Awww thanks!:)

scoobydoofan1 : Thank you! :)

Ashleigh: Of course I'll continue! :)

Hannah: Thanks! :D

bfg101: Awh, biggest fan you know I'll never stop updating an unfinished story! (Like this anyways) Love your reviews! Thanks!

Kelli: :D

Chapter 23: Stronger

Velma scanned the several book shelves in front of her. Finding nothing again. Just like the last dozen shelves she'd checked. She sighed & threw herself in the near by seat. Her eyes grew tears, never had she not been able to solve a fact or mystery. The stakes were high, her friends life was at risk.

"Like, Velma?" Shaggy whispered, peeping around the corner of a large book shelf. Velma quickly hid her tears as much as possible.

"Yes, Shaggy?" she said, forcing a smile. Shaggy walked towards her and looked into her eyes.

"Something the matter?" he asked. Velma shook her head, the smiles turned to frowns.

"Shaggy, we've got three days..to find Fred a real cure..a forever cure. Or else Fred & Daphne's lives will never be the same." Velma sighed, with a tear sliding down her freckled cheek. Shaggy smiled softly & wiped away her tear.

"Don't get so upset about this Velma. Like, I've got total faith in you." Shaggy said. Velma smiled & sniffed.

"You do?"

"Like I always have.." he admitted. Velma threw her arms around the tall skinny man, she'd grown so close to over the past view days.

"Thank you, Shaggy." she said, causing him to smile. "I suppose we should get back to searchiing.."

"Rey Ruys!" Scooby shouted. Velma put her finger up to her mouth.

"Shh! Scooby, don't talk so loud." Velma whispered.

"Ri round ris!" Scooby said dropping a book into Shaggy's lap. "_Under a Full Moon" _ was the front. Velma slipped open the pages.

"Jinkies!" she shouted. Shaggy covered her mouth with his hands.

"Ha ha, like, Velma, remember what you told Scooby." he teased. Velma jerked away, ready to read the page of the book.

"Shaggy, look this is a major break through in the case!"

"Dude..does this mean we can fix it all?"

"Maybe.." Velma smiled.

_**UAFM**_

"Looks like we're almost set." Fred said. Daphne smiled.

"I feel like we'll forget something.." she sighed.

"Trust me. I took care of a lot of it for you." he said sweetly.

"What about the wedding rings?" Daphne asked. Fred smiled & laughed.

"Done. I did that part before I ever asked you." he winked, causing her to giggle.

"Freddie, you make me feel so special! You were right! I don't even need my parents for the wedding. Tomorrow is our day! Nothing can ruin that..." Daphne sighed happily. Fred kissed her cheek.

"Nothing." he agreed.

"It feels a little weird not having many guests come to our wedding..or serve any food." Daphne said, still unaware of Fred's surprise planning he'd done earlier.

"I'm sure everything will look great."

"Freddie, I know I wasn't suppose to ask this myself but, where are we going on our honeymoon?" she asked. Fred could feel his palms begin to sweat & his nerves shot out of control.

"Daphne, where would you like to go? Give me your idea of a perfect place for our perfect honeymoon?" he asked. Daphne smirked, she thought it was cute the way he was sneaking around trying to create a surprise honeymoon.

"Oh, Freddie..hmm...it's got to have a ocean, with lots of sunshine, and awesome waves, with plenty of romantic hot spots & a room with a view is a must." she rambled making the list long enough to make Fred's head spin.

"Uh..okay." he smiled. Daphne giggled, seeing his face turn red from doubt & worry, she picked up his & hand & kissed his cheek.

"Or anywhere with you is perfectly perfect with me. As long as I'm with you we'll always be on a honeymoon." she admitted, removing a pile of pressure off Fred's shoulders, displaying a bright smile on her face.

"You know I want to give you better than that, Daph..." he sighed, smiling.

"What could be better than being with you?" Daphne asked. Fred chuckled & pulled her into a tight loving hug.

"I love you, sweetie." he sighed. Daphne softly giggled & looked up into his sparking blue eyes.

"I love you too. Let's go home now." she said. Fred nodded.

"Good idea." he said, swooping Daphne into his muscular arms. The couple drove past the spot where that fatal accident took place a while ago. Both were in a pause of silence for moments before Daphne made the first move to put her hand on his shoulder.

"You've grown a lot since then.." Daphne spoke softly, seeing his eyes get teary & red. He smiled.

"You mean like fur & teeth, growing?" he asked. Daphne laughed, hitting him playfully.

"No silly boy. You've grown into a stronger person mentally. Our relationship has grown. We've learned that no matter what the trials in our lives, you & I with get through them as long as we're together. That's something worth the wild of all this werewolfe madness. I knew I'd love you forever before, but I didn't realize what forever really was until now, & now I know that I'll love you much much longer than possibly forever." she said sweetly, causing Fred's teary eyes, to atlast get to break out & let the tears slip down his cheeks.

"Daphne..I-"he said, choking on his words. Daphne smiled then placed her pointer finger, with the engagement ring on it, on his lips gently. Planting a sweet blissful kiss on his lips. Daphne giggled, when she parted from him, seeing his cheeks burn red.

"This place brings back so many memories of that day I thought I'd lost you.." she said, looking out the window, at the tree that still held the dent of his car. "I'm so glad I didn't."

"You could never lose me, Daph. And you know that." he sniffed. Daphne nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do." she admitted. Her eyes grew wide. "Freddie stop!" she gasped. Fred quickly pulled off the road, stopping the car.

"What is it?" Fred shouted, leaning over her to take a peak out the window.

_TBC_

**Authors Note: **I had to leave an exciting cliff hanger for you all! ;) I'm real sorry about being so dang slow about updating, my lifes been crazzzzy busy. I still remember you all though! It makes me really happy to see your reviews! You make me smile! :)

Leave a review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note:** Hey! Here's an update! SUPER filled with action! Hope you all love it! Please review for more! :) -DangerproneK

super123**: **Thanks! Updated! :)

norisclub: Aww! :) Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying it!

ho9: Thanks! I thought you might like the Shelma hints! ;)

Kelli: Ha ha ha :) Thank ya!

FraphneAddict: Aww! I LOVE getting your reviews! :) I'm really sorry this was really late, hope you like it!

SDaphne101: Thanks! :) You made me smile real big!

Bfg101: Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 24**

"It's..a..werewolf!" Daphne screamed. Fred leaned over her shoulder.

"Daphne, we need to get out of here, now!" Fred demanded, throwing himself back into the drivers seat.

"It's coming!" she shouted loudly, looking at him with a terrified look on her face. Fred slammed his foot on the gas, turning the key to start the car.

"Uh-oh" he sighed.

"What do we do?" Fred un buckled his seat belt & leaned across Daphne.

"Daphne get away from the window!" he shouted, pulling her into his arms. The werewolfe bonced onto the car.

"Freddie, what's he doing?" Daphne cried, buried in Fred's arms, Fred held her tightly, looking up to the sun roof where the growling werewolf with razor sharp teeth sank into the window.

"I think he's trying to get in!" Fred shouted.

"What's he want from us?" she shouted, Fred shook his head, looking up with a fearful look on his face. "Freddie you've got to hide! You can't get hurt again!"

"I've got to protect you!" Fred said before climbing over the front seat with Daphne in his arms, falling over the seat landing on the floor.

"Freddie, you can't go out there!" Daphne cried, holding tightly on his sleeve.

"Daphne, I've got no choice."

"Yes! You do! It's mine & I won't let you go! I almost lost you once! I won't let it happen again!" she shouted in a demanding voice. Fred glanced up to the roof of their car where the werewolf was tearing it apart, almost able to break inside, turning his head be down looking into Daphne's eyes.

"Daphne, I love you." he said whispering under his breath. Daphne smiled through the frightned look on her face.

"Don't go." she begged, a tear rolling down her cheek. Fred pressed his lips againest hers. "Please..."

"Daphne I-" he began before leaning over holding his arm.

"Freddie! Oh no, are you..?"

"I think..s-so." he said with pain shooting through his body. Daphne lifted his head into her lap.

"Freddie if you can understand this when your a werewolf, I don't want you hurting yourself to protect me! I can handle myself! You take care of you! Freddie! Do you hear me?" she shouted in sobs. Fred held her hand, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Freddie!.."

"Stay safe sweet heart, I'll always protect you.." he whispered before closing his eyes. Daphne rested her head on his. She looked up to the beast attacking their car. Laying there a million questions bubbled in her mind. _What if he bites me..or scratches me? What if he attacks Fred again? Will we either of us live? Will we ever get married? _She waited & watched Fred, hoping he'd wake up or turn into the usual werewolf he did. Waiting for mintues later nothing seemed to happen , it wasn't long before Daphne heard a terrifying howl to the moon & then the roof of the car was ripped right off & thrown into the distants. Daphne let out a scream at the top of her lungs. Causing Fred to open his eyes, stil half asleep.

"Daph?" he asked.

"Freddie, quick we've gotta get out of here!" she cried, grabbing his sleeves & pulling him out the back seat door.

"What's going on?" he asked under a mumble. Daphne landed on top of him, rushing out of the car.

"There's a werewolf! You remember?..Right?" she asked, breathing heavily, hidng behind a tree near by.

"Uh.." A growl let out from in the car, flying up from out of the sun roof. Daphne looked down to the dear man with luch blond hair sleeping. She glanced down at his hand, it began to glow a golden glow. Transforming from man to werewolf. Standing on his feet sniffing the ground, Daphne dropped on her knee's & wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Freddie!" she cried, he pulled away, scanning the area for the suspicious sound. "It's another werewolf. Please don't hurt yourself." she said, softly. He glanced at Daphne licking her face. "I love you too, honey." she giggled, kissing his wet nose.

The darker, bigger, muscular werewolf came around the corner, leaping onto Fred.

"Fred!" she cried. Daphne turned around to a loose branch behind her, snapping it off the tree, slamming it into the werewolf on top of Fred. "Get off of him!" she snapped. The darker (not Fred) werewolf cried and fell to the ground. Daphne leaned to help Fred up, before she could touch him he turned around & leaped onto the other werewolf.

They rolled on top of one another, snapping & scaring countless times. Daphne watched from a distants feeling hopeless for her soon to be husband.

The darker werewolf rammed into Fred knocking him to the edge of a cliff.

"Fred! No!" Daphne screamed, racing to his side, before she was stopped by the bigger werewolf blocking her from her love. She could feel the sweat on her palms, her heart beating so hard she could almost hear it. She was sure that he could smell her fear if what the legands say were true.

Before the werewolf could stab his teeth into her arm, a bright shining glow began from behind him. Fred was turning from wolf to man. Daphne's eyes grew wide, she slammed the werewolf into a tree. Running to Fred.

"Freddie, are you okay?" she asked, Fred opened his eyes, to the angelic face, staring into his eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, cracking a smile. Daphne leaned to kiss his cheek, before doing so she was pulled away by the werewolf.

"Daphne!" Fred shouted, sitting up & reaching out for her hand.

"Fred!" she screamed, the werewolf slung her into a tree.

"Let her go! Come get who you really want." he shouted. The werewolf turned to Fred. Daphne sat up.

"Wait! Come here! Bite me!" Daphne shouted to the werewolf. Fred's eyes grew wide. The werewolf twirled around to Daphne, inching closer to her, drooling over her.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" he screamed in panic.

"Giving us our happily ever after! If you can't have a normal life, then niether will I! If he scratches or bites me now I'll turn into a werewolf too! Then we can be happy together! Isn't that what we want?" Daphne shouted across to him. Fred shook his head.

"That's not what we _want_! We can fix then, Daphne! Don't do this!" He shouted loudly.

**TBC**

**Authors Note:** LOVED writing this chapter, yes it's got some mistakes (REALLY SORRY) but doesn't every single chapter I ever write? ;) I so hope you all loved this story! GUESS WHAT? there is actually going to be a Scooby-Doo WEREWOLF movie this year! "Big Top Scooby Doo" I highly doubt it's a Fraphne though, so I hope you like this onee! :)

Review pleaseee :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: **HEY! :) Sorry it took me a while to update, kind of a long chapter awaiting you! :) BE PREPARED! :D Hopefully you'll LOVE it! :D

Now to reply to some reviews! (My FAVORITE part)

SDaphne101 : YAY! That was an awesome review to see! :) thanks! This was ASAP! ;)

Kelli: Sadly, nooo. Animated movie. Look it up on youtube. There is a preview on "Scooby Doo Music of the Vampire" DVD that came out a week or so ago.

FraphneAddict: Thank you FraphneAddict! (My BFF FRAPHNE FRIEND :) ) I think this chapter will surprise you! Or at least towards the end more will. :) I highly doubt we'll see any Fraphne romance. I at least hope to see the entire gang do a bunch of stunts, make it funny. And would it KILL THEM TO ADD A LITTLE FRAPHNE FOR THE FANS? Seriously...ahem...sorry for that little melt down. :) PM sometime! :)

bfg101: Thanks for reviewing! :) Hope you like this chapter! :D

norisclub : Aww! Thanks! I hope you keep reviewing & enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 25:** A Twist

Fred stood up, with a angry look across his face. The moon beamed down on the woods, where the werewolf inched closer & closer to Daphne. She slid up the sleeve of her top, near her elbow.

"Here, you want me? Take a bite out of me!" she shouted, shaking under her breath. The werewolf grinned, displaying his razer teeth to the young red head woman.

"Daphne, I swear! Don't do this! Don't! " Fred growled, in a very demanding angry voice. Daphne shook her head.

"Yes, Freddie! I will!"

"Daphne I don't want you to go through the same pain I do! Don't hurt yourself, Daphne!...I..I need you!" He said, growing more calm, helpless & weak in his voice.

Daphne felt the warm breath of the werewolf breath down her neck, she breathed heavily. Moving her focus back & forth from Fred & the beast. Those words, "_I need you_" meant so much to Daphne, she realized how foolish the idea was. The werewolf edged closer opening his mouth, Daphne curled her hands in a fist & shoved him away.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, running to Fred's opened arms. Stumbling on a high root stickig out from the flat surface, causing her to trip. Laying on the ground, Fred "hurried" to help her up, his weak body was no match for the muscular beast with four legs, leaping into the air landing with his four paws holding Daphne down.

"Freddie!" she cried. Before Fred could move, a pack of wolves gathered around him, blocking him away from Daphne. Fred watched helplessly as the werewolf prepared to take a bite out of her arm.

"Daphne, get away!" he shouted, panicking at the sight, sweat rolling down his face along with the dripping from his unbrushed blond hair.

Daphne kicked the werewolf off her, the body rolled to the edge of the cliff.

"Run, Daphne, run away!" Fred demanded.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried, getting up from the ground with scratches & cuts from the fall she'd had. "We're in this together! We promised!"

"We're not married yet, Daphne! Save yourself while you still can! Know that I always will love you! No matter what or who I am! Your mine! You did the best you could! Now go!"

"Do we have to have a legal vow before we can keep promises to each other! I'm not giving up on you, Freddie! I promised!" she said. Exchanging smiles with each other.

"Daphne..watch out!" he shouted, the werewolf came up behind her, pouncing on top of her. Daphne let out a blood curdiling scream. The werewolf howled & scratched the top of her hand. "Daphne!"

"F-freddie..." she breathed before falling backwards, landing on the cold ground.

"Noooo! Daphne, please! Wake up! Don't leave me! Daphne, answer me! Daphneee!" he screamed countless times, never hearing a reply. The werewolf made a long howl to the midnight moon, leading the other werewolves away from Fred's harm & deep into the dark woods.

"Daphne!" he shouted, falling to his knees, placing his head on her chest at once. Hearing slow heart beats watching her chest move slowly, up & down. "Oh thank God your alive.." he sighed in relief, kissing her cheek several times. He looks at her hand, resting in a small puddle of blood. "I've got to get you help, & fast." he said, remaining calm in his voice. His dials 911.

"Keep holding on sweet heart! Why'd you have to be so brave?" he said, softly, running his fingers through her long red hair.

Minutes later the ambulance arrivied, able to fit Fred in with Daphne, he held her good hand the whole trip until they seated him the waiting room to await with further news. He couldn't sit for very long with out pacing up & down the hall & checking the front desk ever two minutes for updates on Daphne. Usually getting the same answer. "Just wait, no news yet" It tore him apart thinking about the beauty queen who only wanted him to be happy hurting so bad. After a good hour & half, a doctor came into the waiting area, finding Fred with his head in his hands, looking worn out & stressed, along with a shower of worry on top of him, hanging over like a storm cloud.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Yes?" he answered, looking up to see the familiar face of the doctor who also checked him out. "Is she okay?" he asked, getting up from his seat & walking over to the doctor.

"Her condition is a lot like yours, was..or still is. However I don't think it's that bad. I'm giving her the same medication I gave you. I'm also calling animal control on these so called "wolves" that have been attacking you."

"They aren't just wolves, they're werewolves!" Fred explained. The doctor smiled & chuckled.

"You expect me to believe that? And I suppose Daphne will turn into a werewolf like you soon?" he laughed. Fred's mouth dropped.

"Actually.."

"What?"

"Never mind. Let me see her, now." Fred demanded.

"Right this way, sir." leading Fred to the room. "She's expected to leave shortly." That was good news to Fred's ears, walking into the dark room where a ray of sun shine beamed in through the hospital shades.

"Daphne?" he whispered, seeing her eyes closed & her hand cleaned & wrapped properly. Moaning, she fluttered open her eyes, yawning.

"Freddie?" she said innocently. Fred smiled, happy to hear that sweet voice say his name again.

"You scared me, Daphne." he said soflty, kissing her forehead. Daphne smiled & giggled. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry, Fred."

"Don't be, you did it because you love me...I understand how that is." he smiled. Daphne kissed his cheek.

"I guess I'm a werewolf now too.."

"Maybe not. I'm hoping Shaggy & Velma have found us a cure!." he said, putting on his "we've got a mystery on our hands" look.

"If they don't then I guess we're both werewolves..forever."

"Not forever, Daphne..only at night." he said,flashing a smile to her. Daphne grinned & kissed his cheek. Then reached for her hand.

"Ow!" she cried, holding it tightly. Fred picked it up gently into his harmed hand.

"I know it's painful, are you okay?" he asked with a soft worried voice. Daphne nodded.

"I'll be fine. I've got such an amazing werewolf boyfriend..er...husband to keep me okay...wait..Oh. My. Gosh! Freddie our wedding is today!" Fred put his hand on her shoulders bringing her back into a peace of mind.

"Daphne..we're getting out of here & getting married. Then going on one heck of honeymoon! We've done more then have a wedding on one not so great day. This is going to turn out to be the best day of our lives! Don't let this werewolf stuff ruin it!" he said calmly. Teary eyes & a smile on Daphne's face made him know she really trusted him. Their lips met for one last kiss before they'd kiss to make their vows of marriage.

"Ma'am, excuse me but, we're leaving now." Daphne said, catching the nurses attention.

"But you can't leave, the doctor ordered you to stay here for at least a full day.."

"I don't care. I've got a wedding to be in!"

"Bu-"

"I'm here to order to leave." Fred said crossing his arms, using his demanding voice.

"You can't do that, you aren't a family member to Miss Blake."

"I'm going to marry her, today!"

"That doesn't count." the nurse said, flipping her short black hair, with her nose in the air & walking away.

"This isn't over, I'll get one of your sisters to c-" Fred began before looking down to the girl in the hospital bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Daph..something wrong?"

"Freddie, I have no family to come get me out. They'll just leave me here to rot. They think I'm an ignorant for marrying you. And that's not true. I love you & saying yes to being your future wife was the best thing I've ever done! They don't love me Freddie..our wedding isn't going to happen today..it's just not." she sniffled. He walked over & sat on the bed side. Holding her hand gently.

"They do love you, Daphne. I know they do." he said.

"No they won't, especially after I tell them I'll be beast soon.." she sighed. Fred could see the doubt in her eyes, but a little light of hope still was burning inside her.

"I love you for who you are & if they really love you they will too." Fred said, pressing his lips againest her teary cheek, rose pink.

"Miss Blake, you can leave now. We just got a phone call from a family member.." said the nurse, peeping in the room. The couple drew the attention to the woman in the door way.

"Who?" Daphne asked.

"Um..they didn't want to tell you who they were."

"Oh.."

"You're free to go, here's the list of things you'll need to do & I sent you a bag of medicine too. Enjoy your wedding." she said, leaving the couple alone at last, ready to escape the ever so boring & dull hospital room.

_**TBC**_

**Authors Note: **YAY! An update for you all & a tiny happy ending there! WOOT! :) Hope you liked it! We're getting so super close to the end it's making me tingle inside with happiness! EEEP! :D Just because I'm super excited about the SEQUEL! Ohh by the way sorry for all the mistakes in the chapter & all the chapters I never apologized about. Love you all! Please gimme a lot of reviews so I can send you the NEXT CHAPTER..maybe the wedding will happen? ;)

Review


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: **NEW CHAPTER IS UP! And it's record breaking fast for me. ;) ha ha things have slowed down a bit for me so I'm able to update more often. Not to mention the amazing support I've gotten through reviews! Dudes you all rock my world so much! Now to reply! :D

Scoobyfan1: Thanks! :)

Kelli: Haha yeah! :) Thanks for reviewing! :)

Ashleigh: Hahaha aw I know I feel horrible for making it take so long, (Trust me it's killing me too) It's coming SOON SOON SOON though! I super duper promise! :) Thanks for reviewing!

SDaphne101: Thank you! I updated sooner this time! (yay!) And I plan on maybe writing the rest of that story soon as I'm finished with this one, can't make any promises yet though. I've got a few new idea's. :)

norisclub: Hahaha I'd just like you to know I really enjoy reading your reviews! :D Thanks!

bfg101: I was a good author & updated MUCH sooner this time! :D Thanks! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 26: **Faithful

"Shaggy, we haven't got much time! The wedding it today! And we still don't have an 100 percent correct cure yet! Fred might be werewolf forever..& I'll have to be the one to break that news to Daphne.." Velma said, sliding down in the passenger seat of Shaggy's car.

"Chill Velma, we can do this...uh like..Velma there's something I've been wanting to ask you..for a while now. It's sort of off topic here, but like will you-" Shaggy said slowly getting closer to Velma's face, their eyes met. Suddenly Scooby doo jumped up from the back seat.

"Raggy!" he shouted loudly. Both jumped in the seats, igoring eye contact & looking straight ahead to the road.

"Like, what Scoob?" Shaggy shouted, a slight angered tone in his voice. Velma's cheeks bright red.

"Rou rhone ris ringing!" he barked, throwing it in his lap, scanning the two's faces suspecting things.

"Who is it?" Velma asked, as Shaggy read the caller ID.

"It's Fred.." he said, answering the call. "Like hey buddy what's up?"

"Shaggy, I'm just leaving the hospital with Daphne-" Fred said.

"Like what happened?" he shouted, cutting Fred off.

"Daphne was scratched by a werewolf too last night. It attacked us in the same spot that the werewolf first attacked me! It's really weird Shag. I don't want to sound like I'm in a panic but I kind of am! My wife & I are werewolves that destroy things & people! We're not really monsters. Tell me you have a cure!" Fred's worn out, excited, panic voice said. Shaggy sighed, looking over to the petite woman wearing glasses, the pressure of the world weighing heavily over her.

"Like, Fred we're working on it..." he sighed deeply.

"What's wrong? You don't sound like your very sure." Fred asked.

"Fred if we don't find a cure for you by midnight tonight you & Daphne will be werewolves..forever." Shaggy said, breaking the news Velma & him had both dreaded having to break or say out loud.

A short pause in the conversation before Fred spoke up.

"It...it's okay Shag...this isn't your fault. I'm just glad Daphne & I are both werewolves now...we'll be getting a happily ever after, after all..just not the way we planned." he sighed, fighting tears to stay back from pouring out his dark blue eyes.

"Fred don't act like it's a for sure thing, dude! We still have time to fix this!" Shaggy shouted.

"Yeah, I guess." he said. "I've gotta go, Shaggy. I'm getting married in just a few short hours, ya know."

"Like..I know buddy. Don't give up on us yet buddy! Please?"

"I won't."

"Good thanks! We'll see you soon!"

"See you, & thanks man. I don't know what Daphne & I would do with out friends like you guys."

"You'd be fine."

"Ha, right. Bye Shaggy."

"Bye."he said, shutting off his phone & looking over to the teary eyed woman beside him.

"Shaggy we can't do this!" Velma cried.

"Velma you can't give up! You're better than that! Getcha game on girl! We've got two best friends to rescue!" Shaggy said, lighting the car up with his cheerful encouraging spirit & smile that strechted from ear to ear.

"You really think so?" Velma sniffled. Shaggy shook his head.

"I _know _so!" he said, bouncing out of his seat giving her cheek a little peck from his lips. Velma's glasses fogged up as blush burnt her freckled cheeks.

"Jinkies!" she giggled. "Enough of that though, we've got a mystery to solve!"

**UAFM**

Fred sighed heavily. Combing his lush blond hair looking in the wall mirror where he was preparing himself for getting ready to take the roll he'd always dreamed of, becoming Daphne Ann Blake's one & only true love, her husband. All those peaceful dreams would all be coming true in just a matter of hours. He would say that vow that he'd dreamt of saying from the middle school years. His long time best friend, girlfriend would be by his side forever now. Despite all the horrible thoughts, worries & stress that weighed heavily over his head he was actually shoving those thoughts to the side able to keep a some what "peaceful" mind set, his wedding was today! The day that would change his & Daphne's lives forever!

"Nothing looks right!" he said, getting upset with his hair that kept falling in his face, out of it's place. "Why can't I just do this? What's wrong with me?" he mumbled, throwing the comb on the floor. Spinning to the mirror again & staring himself down.

"Freddie?" a soft voice said, peeping through his door. Fred could see in the mirror it was Daphne, although he new that by the soft calm tone in her voice.

"Daphne!" he repiled, hoping she hadn't heard him.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Fred nodded. Daphne walked into the room, closing the door behind her, she looked at Fred then noticed the comb in the corner of the floor, his hair a mess. Daphne bent over picking up the comb. "Having a rough day?" she asked. Fred shook his head, letting out another heavy sigh, sitting on the side of his bed. Daphne smiled softly,walking to his bedside, holding the comb in her hands, she began to brush his thick, lush blond hair neatly.

"How'd you know?" he said. Daphne smiled.

"I'm your future wife, I know everything." she teased flashing him a wink. Fred smiled then returned to his frowned face.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Daphne asked, placing the brush down on the night stand near by. Gently placing her hand on his cheeks looking him deeply into the eyes.

"Nothing, really Daphne. I'm f-fine." he said, looking at the scar on her arm, made a chill crawl up his spine.

"Liar. You know I won't give up." she said playfully.

"Shaggy said that he & Velma found out that if they don't have cure that works 100 percent by full moon tonight then I..we will be werewolves forever." Fred said. Daphne's smile was disapeared quickly, she was lost for words, taking a seat beside him. Fred slipped his hand into hears.

"Daphne it isn't as bad as it seems...they'll find a cure! I know they will."

"Like...forever forever?" Daphne whimpered . Fred nodded slowly. "No..you're not serious!"

"I wish I wasn't, Daphne.."

"Freddie this..this is going to destroy us!"

"No it doesn't change anything. We've got to be faithful, Daphne. I need you to be okay & you need me to be the same. We'll find that cure before full moon!"

"Under a full moon our lives will be changed forever." Daphne sighed.

"Stay strong Daphne Ann Jones to be."

"I will." she said, placing her head on his shoulder, hand in hand.

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" Peggy Jones shouted cheerfully, slinging open the door bursting in with Skip following behind.

"Mrs. Jones!" Daphne said in surpise.

"Mom! You mind?" Fred shouted.

"Sorry hun, didn't realize you two were in the middle of something. I'll ju-"

"No, it's okay. I'm leaving now to get ready for the wedding." Daphne said, standing up. Fred's hand wouldn't let go of hers. She smiled. "Freddie.."

"Don't go.." he begged like a child for it's mother.

"We'll be together forever soon enough, dear." she said, kissing his hand. Finally able to break free from his tight hold.

"Can I come help you, hun?" Peggy asked , blocking the doorway.

"Uh, well don't you want to help Freddie?" she asked, hoping the answer would be a clear yes.

"Well I suppose that would be best but I'll stop by & see how your doing, soon!"

"Okay thanks! Bye Freddie! I'll see at the bottom of the isle!" Daphne said, waving to him with a soft smile on her face. Fred smiled brightly. Somehow no matter what life threw at them they were able to pass it by, just knowing they'd be married was all that mattered.

"I'll see you then, Daphne." he said.

Daphne leaped out of the car, into her house.

"Daphne Ann Blake!" George shouted. Daphne froze, looking behind her at her mother & father standing in the living area.

"W-what?" she said, holding back the tears that wanted to burst.

"Where do you think you are going?" Elizabeth asked, crossing her arms.

"To get ready for my wedding. Fred & I are getting married today." she explained.

"Oh really?" George said.

"Daddy you aren't breaking us apart! I love him! I need him! He's taken care of me way more then you ever have!" Daphne shouted.

"I know he has." George said calmly.

"You w-what?" Daphne asked.

"I know that Fredrick has taken very good care of you through out your entire friendship that turned into a strong love relationship. I know that he loves you, because he's proven that to me. There isn't another man on this planet I'd rather give my youngest daughter to other than him." George said. Daphne's eyes were filled with tears.

"You really mean it?"

"I do." he said. Daphne smiled flying into his opened arms crying happy tears.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too, Daphne." he said hugging his daughter tightly before giving her away to Fredrick Jones.

"Come on darling, we've got a wedding to get you ready for!" Daphne said, taking her daughters hand & running into her bed room.

**TBC**

**Authors Note: ** YAY! SUPER long chapter for some super awesome people! (you reading this..yes you) THE WEDDING IS NEXTTT! :D I'm finishing up this story & simply cannot wait to upload it! :D

REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 27! The wedding! :D

Tell me what you think! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: ** CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN! :D This one is EXCITING! I really enjoyed writing it too. :) I SO SO SO hope you like it! :D I sadly only got three reviews this time! :( But they were all so awesome so I HAD TO UPDATE for that! :D

Kelli: Just read chapter 27..(;

norisclub : Thanks! And bravo for seeing that! :D Love your reviews!

Bfg101: Glad you like it! I was getting worried this story would seem like a run on or too long.

**Chapter 27 **: Love Her, Hate Me

"Shaggy, this can't be right. We've got to find another way." Velma said, reading the book in Shaggy's hands.

"Like it cleary says that if we hit them while being a puppy then they'll turn into a human for good! We've got the silver wolf head staff now all we need are their heads!" Shaggy explained, making it sound so easy.

"What if I kill her?" Velma asked.

"Like dudette! You could never do that." Shaggy chuckled.

"Alright. We'll do it! Right before the wedding. " Velma said.

"Gee they didn't pick a very good day for this did they?" Shaggy joked. Velma giggled & agreed.

"Let's go!" she said.

"You're gorgeous Daphne!" Elizabeth said. Daphe twirled around in her long white dress. She swung her arms back & forth gently, admiring the dress & beautiful hair style her mother had done for her. Tight long curls, fit for a princess.

"Oh mom, this moment..the day..it's finally here. I'm marrying Freddie.." Daphne sighed happily with a smile shining on her face. Elizabeth smiled, watching her daughters dream come true right before her very eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Daphne, I really am." she said, a tear slowling rolling down her cheek. Daphne turned to her mothers face, opening her arms freely, hugging her tightly.

"I love you mom. I always have. I'm sorry I'm not marrying a rich french man, but I am marrying someone I _truly _do love. And I can't tell you how thankful I am that you finally accept that." Daphne said softly, letting go of her mother & looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, Daphne..I love you baby girl!" Elizabeth said, giving her daughter one last kiss on the cheek before she would become the Mrs. Jones instead of Miss Blake. "Well, I'm going to go get ready myself then we'll drive you to the wedding." she said, closing the door behind her, leaving Daphne alone to collect her thoughts.

"I can't believe it..I'm actually getting married." she whispered to herself, spinning & taking one more look in the mirror. Daphne took a glance down on the small table in her room, picture frames scattered out across the table, a photo from the couple as babies set on the right side, giggling together, in the middle was a photograph of the the two in early grade school years standing together ignoring one another back to back. The second middle photo held a very special picture, their prom together they went together as "friends" but ended up becoming a couple by morning. On the left was the engagement photo, on the beach together smiling brighter then any photo ever. There was a photo on the wall right above the table, biggest, brightest one of all.. awaiting the wedding photograph to be placed in it.

"So many memories..I hope we can make as many more...as humans." she sighed.

"Daphne, the limo's ready!" a maid said

"I'll be right there." she said, wiping away a tear. Smiling in the mirror one last time, then rushing outside to the limo.

_**UAFM (Under a Full Moom, it's to break up the story parts. ;) )**_

"I'm ready." Fred said, stepping out of his bed room in his apartment, dressed for a wedding.

"Oh hun! You're all grown up!" Peggy cried. "Jeepers, never thought this day would be here so soon." Fred couldn't help but to laugh in his head, this day seemed like it would never get here, it couldn't go by fast enough for him. Now it was really here.

"Wow, aren't you charming!" Skip said, patting his son on the back, Fred still felt a small sting when he was touched there so hard but didn't dare mention it around his parents. They'd put him to bed & cancel the wedding.

"Thank mom & dad." he said.

"You're going to amaze Daphne." Peggy commented, fixing if sleeves.

"I hope your right.."

"I know I am, dear." Peggy giggled, kissing her son on the cheek & huggging him. "I love you, Fredrick..no matter what you'll always be my baby boy. But, I trust that Daphne is going to take very good care of you..she always has."

"She will mom. She loves me almost as much as I love her. This is right, it feels right." he said, holding his mothers hand. "I love you." he said, kissing her forehead before group hugging with his parents.

"You'll make a good husband!" Skip said.

"And one handsome playful daddy!" Peggy added. Making the two blond men freeze & look at her.

"Let's get him to the wedding first hun, then we'll talk about grandkids later." Skip laughed, opening the door waliking down the hall.

_**UAFM**_

"Here we are Shaggy."

"Like there's Fred! He's ready to get married! Look at that smile.." Shaggy said smiling at his long time old friend.

"Yeah.." Velma sighed. Fred's smilewas contagious. She found herself smiling too.

"I hope we aren't too late." Shaggy said, breaking the long pause of silence.

"All the guests are here already. He's going to wonder where we are.." Velma said.

"Like zoinks! Daphne's limo!" Shaggy shouted.

"Oh no! Looks like there in a hurry to get married."

"Wonder why?"

"Maybe it's the fact that it's sunset & at any moment she could turn into a man eating werewolf?" Velma said sarcastically.

"Oh..like yeah."

"C'mon we've gotta save them!" Velma said, jumping out of Shaggy's jeep & sneaking into the building Daphne was in.

"Daphne, are you ready?" George asked. Daphne smiled.

"I think so..I wish Velma was here." she sighed, a worried look crossing over her face.

"She'll be here by the time you say your vows." her father said. Daphne shook her head.

"Dad, you go wait out there..I think I have a case of stage fright.." she said, beginning to feel dizzy.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said. Her father left the room, leaving Daphne in an empty room, looking out the window to the beach where her wedding guests were seated awaiting her. "Oh gosh..what's wrong with me?" she moaned, holding her head. "Ow!" she cried. Pain shot in her hand. She fell to the ground.

"Is Daphne here yet?" Fred asked, George.

"Yes, she wasn't looking very well though. She said she thought she might have stage fright. Must just be the 100's of guests sitting out there."

"I better go che..oh wow." Fred said. Holding his head. "Does anyone else see stars?"

"Daphne isn't out here yet, Jones." George said.

"No it's..I don't feel so good.." he said, the same scared look as Daphne on his face.

"Fred, are you alright?" Skip asked. Fred nodded.

"I'll be fine but you all need to stay away from me. Seriously..Daphne & I might turn into werewolves any minute."

"What! My daughter, a werewolf?" George shouted anger bursted out.

"It wasn't her fault. Our car broke down & a werewolf attacked her & I." Fred tried his best to keep his breath & explain.

"Why I shoud-"

"I love Mr. Blake..I love her..if I could take her pain & put it on top of all of my own I would..I so would..you can hate me..but please conintue to love her..take care of her..she she n-needs you." Fred said, before sitting in his seat breathing heavily.

"Here's a drink son." Skip said, giving him a glass of water. Fred drank the glass of water.

"Thanks, dad." Mr. Blake stood there taking in the words of his son-in-law to be.

"Daphne.." he gasped, running to her room.

"Dad, get mom." Fred demanded.

"What! You aren't going to continue the wedding, are you?" Skip asked. Fred nodded.

"I am. Daphne & I are getting married no matter what. This pain can't stop me." Fred said.

"Daphne!" George said, finding her leaning over in pain.

"Daddy, where's Freddie?" she asked inoccently.

"He's feeling the same as you, but decided to continue the wedding!" George explained. "Please don't go werewolf on me!"

"Daddy I can't promise that.." she moaned, holding her scar tightly. "Walk me down the isle, please daddy...give me to Freddie.." she said. George felt a tear forming in his eyes, seeing his daughter so desprate to be with the man he'd hated for so long, now seeing he really made sense. More than he ever thought. All his words he'd spoken moments ago were true.

"Drink this, darling." George said, giving her a little sip of water from the glass Fred had.

"Thanks daddy, that'll get me through." she said, beginning to sound a small bit better.

"Let's go." he said, letting her grab onto his arm.

"Will you still love me if I turn into a werewolf forever, daddy?" she asked. He looked into her young face, dazziling blue eyes. Inoccent like the young child she once was, now grown into a beautiful inoccent woman.

"I'll always love you & be there for you my princess." he said. Daphne smiled.

Mrs. Jones cried the entire walk down the isle. After reaching the end she took her seat in the front row beside her son's mother in law.

The music began playing, Daphne & her father walked gracefully down the isle, the breeze gently moving her curls in the wind, Fred turned around to see & catch the first glimps of his bride walking towards him, smiling brighter then he'd ever seen. George eyes were read, fighting back tears, so were Fred's he couldn't fight the moment of bliss back, a tear rolled down his cheek. The most beautiful, stunning woman was walking his way, ready to marrying him. Flash backs from the past kept appearing in his head, she'd _always _been there for him. He almost felt foolish for waiting so long to have this moment with her.

The shooting pain grew worse for both Fred & Daphne but they continued to smile at each other.

Reaching the end of the isle, Daphne kissed her fathers cheek, before he gave his daughters hand to Fred's, the couples hands were both shaking, nerves, excited, scareed. So many emotions going through their minds. Fred held the hand tightly. Through the entire part of Daphne's vow. He could see the look in her eyes. He wondered how much longer his wife had before turning into the dreadful werewolf she was so afraid of becoming. She slipped her hand out of Fred to hold her head that was pounding harder then her own heartbeat.

"Daphne Ann Blake do you take Frecrick Herman Jones to be your husband?" the pastor asked. Daphne looked weakly & confused into Fred's eyes & gave a weaker smile.

"I-" she opened her mouth to say those two simple words before she could finish Velma came up from behind. Slamming the silver staff on Daphne's head from behind.

"Daphne!" Fred shouted, hearing the crowd echo her name.

Daphne fell forward, Fred caught her, she was passed out. Fred looked up to see Velma, with the staff breathing heavily, a scared to death look on her face.

"Velma?" Fred gasped.

"I-I can explain!" she replied quickly. "Shaggy catch!" Velma shouted. throwing the staff over Fred's head to Shaggy. Shaggy froze.

"I-I can't do it Velma!" he said shaking in his every word.

"Do it!" Velma cried. Fred looked up weakly to Shaggy, tears in his eyes, holding the bride sound asleep in his arms. "You'll save him!"

"I can't!" he shouted throwing down the staff. Fred was barely able to understand what was going on, his head was so dizzy & mind wasn't in the right set to handle everything. Daphne began to glow, forming from woman to werewolf in a matter of seconds. The moon was almost fully out.

"No!" Velma screamed.

"Daphne!" her parents shouted.

"Werewolf!" the crowd screamed & roared. Shaggy grabbed the mic from the pastor.

"Stay still everyone! She won't hurt you." Shaggy explained. Everyone froze.

_**TBC**_

**Authors Note: **There's part 1 of the wedding chapter a lot of you were waiting on! :) If I get at least FOUR reviews I'll update again ASAP! :D Tell me what you think! :)

-DangerproneK


	28. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hello guys! Okay so I've been reading your reviews & I AM UPDATING, & SOON! Like really soon, I'm in the process of finishing it! I think you all are really going to love it! :)

I have to give you all a BIG SORRY for not updating sooner but, literally in my life I haven't had a moment to spare. I am truly sorry! And I don't blame you if you guys are super mad at me.

I wanted to give you all this little update before you read what should be the **last** chapter BEFORE this weekend. Hopefully!

So just wanted to give you a heads up!

**!BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE BIG LAST CHAPTER!**

_Yours Truly._

**DangerproneK**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note:** TODAY IS THE DAY! I FINALLY GOT A MOMENT TO UPLOAD THE LAST CHAPTER! Here is the last chapter of _"Under a Full Moon_" I really do hope it was well worth the wait! I'm so so so so sooo sorry that it took me foreverrr to get up! I would love it if you could leave a review just one more time! :) And tell me what you think of this last chapter. :)

**LAST CHAPTER: ** If You Didn't Know

"Da-daphne..you're a werewolf.." Fred mumbled, inching closer to her dog like face. Her ocean blue eyes hadn't changed a bit. He knew it was really her, as bad as it hurt to know. "I still love you." he whispered. The werewolf rubbed her nose againest his face. From studying Fred's reactions in werewolf version, Velma & Shaggy knew this meant she was showing she cared for him. Fred grabbed his arm, holding it tightly, as pain shot through it more painful & powerful then before.

"Shaggy, hit him! Now!" Velma demanded. The silver cane rested on the ground right in front of Fred's face. "All you have to do is, pick up. And hit him." she said calmly. Shaggy shook his head.

"Like you do it! I can't!" Shaggy cried, picking up the cane & throwing it to her.

"Shaggy we're running out of time here!" Velma shouted loudly. She picked up the cane & held it high in the air, the sun light sparkled in the eyes of the werewolf on the the cane. With out a moment to spare Velma knocked the cane into Fred's helpless head, causeing him to fall on into the sand, right were werewolf Daphne was. The werewolf quickly went to Fred's rescue, rubbing her head againest his.

"Like what do we do about Daphne?" Shaggy shouted in a panic. Velma looked out to the crowd, hundreds of people staring at the couples biggest secret. Fred's parents were hugging each other tightly trying piece together this crazy puzzle they were witnessing.

The Blake couple were holding each other also, with Elizabeth sobbing in her faithful husbands muscular arms.

Fred felt the terrible pain in his head but managed to wake himself. Expecting to be a werewolf we woke up to his surprise in his human body, he stared at his hands for moments, then turned his head to the crowd gasping & staring at the pair on the ground. Fred, glanced back at his hands, seeing the moon scar on his palm just barely glowing. Suddenly he felt a lick on his cheek. Looking up he saw the beautiful werewolf with those diamond ocean blue eyes staring at him. They almost seemed to have tears in them,

"Daphne?" he gasped softly under a whisper.

"Like, yeah..it's still her." Shaggy reminded the groom laying on the ground face to face with the bride.

"She..she's still a werewolf..." he poundered. Shaggy glaced at Velma who was gripping on to the cane tightly, fighting back tears. "It's almost a full moon." he said, looking up to Velma. Shaggy nodded.

"Like..we already hit her & harder then we did with you, Fred." Shaggy stated. Fred curled his hands into a fist & slammed them on the ground.

"No! This isn't fair! Not for me, not for Daphne! Not for us! You have to fix this!" he roared loudly, causing the crowd of people to hold onto each other, trembling in fear.

"Calm down, Fred. Maybe this was the.." Velma started before finding herself choking on her own words. "..the way it was meant to be." she finished, tears no longer to stay back.

"No! No it's not!" Fred refused to see it that way. Him & Daphne had been through everything togeather, she stood by him in the roughest times of his life & now she was almost what would consider.."gone". "Fix her! Fix her, Velma! Velma, please!" Fred begged & pleaded on his knee's to the short younger person.

"I..I-I'm sorry Fred..but I can't...I can't do that." Velma sobbed, throwing the cane down on the ground.

Before long the glowing orange sunset had hidden itself & now it was dark, candles lit the area.

"There's the moon!" Shaggy pointed out as it crept up from behind the corner of a mounain.

"No!" Fred cried. "This can't be happening! Daphne does deserve this!"

"Fred, we can't do anything.." Shaggy said softly, placing his hands on the worn out blond man.

"Stop telling me that! Stop!" Fred shouted louder. Shaggy decided to back away from his friend, instead taking Velma into his arms & comforting her through this heartbreaking moment.

"Daphne, bite me! Come claw me! Make me what I once was! I want to be with you." Fred said, in a plea for help to the female werewolf in front of him, watching all the drama take place.

She stay seated were she was & never moved. Not once acting like she would attack him. She finally got up & walked beside him, rubbing her nose up & down his face.

"Daphne, can you hear me?" Fred asked, holding the face of the werewolves to his.

Suprisingly the beast nodded.

"Then listen to me! Come attack me & give us our happily ever after! Don't make me suffer living with out you! I can't do that! I will fall apart. With out you I am nothing more then a man, but with you I am a man who has something worth living for. I have a woman of faith to stand by my side. To call my own. One who loves me unconditionally. So Daphne, I've got one question for you.." Fred said softly, taking a deep breath. Standing up with a priceless look glowing in his eyes. Getting on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, holding Daphne's wedding ring, shining gold in front of her face. The werewolf froze, staring at the ring that made the werewolves eyes light up with sparkles. With a full moon hovering above the couple. Daphne began to glow, a shimering white glow, like the full moon itself. Gasps grew & echoed across the crowd, as the stood up trying to make sense of what was going on before their very eyes.

In a matter of moments the werewolf had formed into the young womans body, Daphne layed on the ground, cold out.

"Daphne!" George shouted, with Elizabeth repeating him.

"Da.."Fred whispred, scooping her up into his muscular arms, & gently ran his fingers through her long red hair. The breeze came off the great lake of Crystal Cove, waving Fred's blond hair freely. He help her closer to his chest. "Daphne, please be okey.. if you didn't know already...I can't live with out you."

"Velma.." Shaggy whispered, as the two watched in shock by Daphne's amazing transformation. "what caused Daphne to become human again? It was already full moon!" Velma smiled softly & looked up to the man holding her hand tightly.

"Logically I would say the ring that shined in her eyes flashed a memory back into her mind, causing her to turn back into her human-being self..but I'm not so sure that's what did the trick..I think here is a real case of _true love_ being stronger then the evil power of a werewolf. " Velma explained. Shaggy smiled brightly, leaning in to Velma, kissing her. Velma's cheeks lit up red.

"Lile..I've wanted to do that my whole life." Shaggy admitted. Velma smiled.

"I've always wanted you to do it." she giggled.

Near by Fred still held his beautiful bride in his arms, admiring her gorgeous face. Wishing he could see those diamond blue eyes just one more time. A tear rolled down his cheek, his mind instantly rewinding all their shared memories together.

"I hope you always knew that I loved you..always. And if I never told you, I didn't deserve you. I didn't. If I never told you were perfect. You were. And if I never told you..that you were mine..._you are_.._mine_" He said in between sobs. A tear ran down Daphne's cheek, then gracefully her long eyelashes fluttered open.

"And you.._mine_, Fred Jones." she replied softly, placing her cold hands on the choked up blond boy of hers. Fred smiled brightly through his rushing tears, Daphne wiped them away with her thumbs. Fred wasted no time pressing his lips againest hers. The crowd now were in tears themselves watching the couple live out their fairytale type ending.

"And Fred..."

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I do...oh I so do.." she answered, leaning up for another kiss.

_**Two Days Later...**_

"Look at this view..." Daphne sighed happily.

"Yeah" Fred agree, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"it's gorgeous."

"Your gorgeous." Fred commented, kissing her cheek. Daphne giggled.

"Oh stop. We're in Paris. Everything is more beautiful than me."

"Untrue, my lady." Fred said trying to use his french accent. Daphne laughed.

"Freddie.." she sighed. Fred smiled, it gave him so much delight to see her happy. "I love this honeymoon."

"I love our honeymoon too. I hate to think that in no time we'll be back to the busy rush of the city & work &-"

"And a wedding!" Daphne shouted, staring at her cell phone.

"Uh..Daphne..we're already married." Fred said, stating the obvious. Daphne laughed, rolling her eyes.

"No Freddie. Not our wedding. Velma & Shaggy's!" she said surprised. Fred's mouth dropped.

"You did it.." he gasped. Daphne shook her head.

"Yes, yes I did." She said proudly. Fred laughed & pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, I love you.." he said.

"I love you too..."

"We waited so long, & went through so much..and now our moment is here..it's now. We're finally living our happily ever after."

"Oh, Freddie...we're living our happily ever after indeed." Daphne said, with a dreamy sparkle in her eyes. "Our perfect honeymoon, under a full moon.."

Fred lifted her up into the air, she wrapped her arms around his neck, & kissing.

_**The End...**_or is it?..

**Author's Note: **Was that the happily ever after you were expecting to see? Hahaha. Again I'm terribly sorry for not getting this up sooner but I sure hope this chapter was well worth the long wait. I give idea for the story, credit to Taylor! The fabulous fan who requested it! And I want to thank all of you for for making the 200+ reviews on this story possible! You blew my mind away & made my heart melt with your kindness! Seriously. I'm one happy person! If you have an idea please let me know! And EvERYONE GO TAKE THE POLL FOR THE NEXT STORY IDEA! I hope you will pretty please leave one last review on this story! All of you who read it. And tell me what you think. It would mean the absolute world to me! I love you all so much!

**REVIEW..(: **


End file.
